


Checkmate

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: You Can't Play Chess Without the Pieces [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: (Sequel to The Queen's Gambit)The game might have ended, but there's not a day that goes by when they don't cross each other's thoughts.Mini stories/mini plots after Leo and Izumi graduate from Yumenosaki, and their lives as they continue to love each other and learn from each other.





	1. Don’t Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!! It's the sequel!!!!
> 
> This is NOT like the other parts of this series. I do not have it entirely written up, so updates will be much slower. I'm writing as I get ideas, so it likely won't update regularly!
> 
> On that note, some stuff might time skip? I'll be sure to mark it as such so no one is confused! And MAYBE stuff will change, depending on what Happy Elements decides to reveal ^^;;;;;

_“Can I ask something really selfish? I know you can graduate with us, but… Stay with them. They need you.”_

Those were the words that were said to him. The words Leo pleaded to him with earnest love dripping from his saccharine voice and tears blurring his eyes in fear of rejection.

Of course, he could never turn Leo down. Especially not when he was on the verge of crying and wracked with so much nervous energy, Ritsu could very nearly taste it on his tongue. Even if Leo did not ask such a thing from him, he was planning to stay, regardless. He is not conceited enough to think his presence will turn any tides, however, maybe he can be of some kind of use. He has proven his worth as one of their Knights by now, surely.

Before their youngest is left all alone, he can help build something durable.

_“Do you want to be King?”_

And although he accepted Leo’s first request, he turned down the leading position.

He is much more suited in his current role – behind the scenes, as a strategist, as a soldier. That will never change.

Leo did not push the subject further and left him with a soft smile.

That’s what happened. Nothing too strange. And yet… How did they get to this point? To this timeline where they separated and raised their defenses so high, they can’t even see each other anymore?

Knights, will be alright, won’t it? _They _will be alright, right?

And just like everything in the world, after long last, the Repayment Festival comes to an end. All of the words they have held within their chests gets released into the open air - all of their fears and vulnerabilities; all of their gratitude and apologies.

Knights will be alright; and so will they.

Thereafter, just a day later, Ritsu finds himself smiling wistfully, staring at the backs of the four people in front of him. One soft, steady step at a time, he will follow them anywhere. Even if things change so drastically that everything becomes unrecognizable, he will move forward and not cower. So long as he will see them at the end of the journey, he will be able to face anything that stands in his path.

“Rittsu?” The curious voice breaks him out of his thoughts. Leo has stopped walking and turned towards him. “Are you lonely, not holding someone’s hand?”

There are five of them, thus – with the exception of a few occurrences – one is left alone as they usually hold hands in pairs.

Ritsu shakes his head, gentle smile never leaving his lips. “I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

Leo looks skeptically for a moment, however lets the topic drop.

“We’re almost there.” Arashi comments. “I think I’ll get something sweet?”

“Oh, I would like to, as well.” Tsukasa adds, gripping Arashi’s hand harder in his excitement. “It has been a stressful few days.”

Izumi harrumphs softly, but says nothing further as he turns forward and begins to walk again.

“Not stopping them, Secchan?” Ritsu teases.

“No comment.” Izumi replies blandly.

Ritsu chuckles. He understands, even without the words being said. He is sure they all do.

This is the last time they will go out in this city like this. The last time as the five of them, together.

The last time they will be _this _Knights at Yumenosaki Academy.

As long as everyone remains smiling today, nothing else matters. And even if that prick of sorrow in his heart rears its head, it can wait.

Although their Knights at school – where they have the chance to see each other every day – is over, it is not the end of their futures.

The group makes their way to a café and sit scattered about on the cushioned benches. Ritsu ends up between Leo and Arashi on one side, so closely together that his shoulders brush against each of theirs. The lunch date proceeds as usual from there; the boisterous laughter and playful scolding, the stealing of food which then leads to everyone sharing – all present.

And yet…

“Ritsu-senpai, what will you be doing during the school break?” Tsukasa asks, casually placing a piece of food on Ritsu’s plate in exchange for nabbing something else.

“I’ll be taking your blood as payment, Suu-chan~” Ritsu teases. “What if I was going to eat that?”

“You have another one…” Tsukasa pouts a little.

Ritsu chuckles breathily, his heart easing and no longer clenching painfully. “Probably some family stuff for a little bit, and then I’ll go hang out with Maa-kun, most likely.”

“I see.” Tsukasa nods before putting the morsel of food in between his lips.

Cheeky kid.

“Why?”

“Just thinking we will need our strategist early in the year.” Tsukasa trails off.

“Swallow and then speak.” Izumi reprimands lightly, putting a bent finger under Tsukasa’s chin and press upwards.

Arashi turns her head and tries to hide a giggle.

Shifting to look beside him, Ritsu sees Leo with a tender, upwards tilt of his lips on his face. That’s good. He hopes Leo can leave with no worries. It’s only a few days away, now, after all.

Leo can trust them. With everything.

Ritsu will use all of his power to help their new King. No matter what it takes. However…

However, he will make sure to take care of himself, as well. If he loves someone, he has to love himself, too. Just as much as he doesn’t want to see any of them hurt and ragged, they don’t want to see him in the same state. They’ve taught him as much. They’ve taught him a lot of things.

“Thanks…”

“Hm? Did you say something, Rittsu?” Leo cocks his head.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ritsu shakes his head. Did he say that out loud? “Nothing, Ou-sama.”

“I’m not…” Leo’s voice becomes a wispy breath, jaw suddenly clenching tightly. “Mm. Tell us, though?”

Just once more. Just like this. Clinging to memories past.

Before their inevitable goodbyes.

“Going to come to my rescue?” Ritsu teases, leaning a bit of his weight onto Leo’s shoulder.

“Wahaha! Of course!”

They spend the rest of the day together, all of them somehow getting dragged into Leo’s pace. As always, Ritsu ponders in amusement. They go from place to place, stopping when Leo drops to the ground and declares that the inspiration has come.

And just like everything in the world, their date comes to an end.

They stand together in front of the train station, about to part ways to take their own routes home.

“You two, all packed up?” Arashi asks, a tinge of sadness leaking into even her voice.

“Who do you take me for?” Izumi replies, his usual scoff subdued.

“Of course. As expected of, Izumi-chan.” Her eyes start to glitter against the waning sunlight, liquid pooling rapidly. “Ou-sama?”

“Yeah. I’m good, don’t worry, Naru.”

A tense silence befalls them.

“Well…” Ritsu subtly clears his throat, pushing back the sudden piercing pain within it. “Your families will see you off at the airport, so… This is it. We should say our goo-mmph!”

Leo leaps forward, clamping both of his hands over Ritsu’s mouth; the force of it tilting the self-proclaimed vampire’s head back slightly.

“Leader?” Tsukasa calls worriedly.

“Don’t.” Leo shakes his head.

Don’t?

Leo’s hands are warm, if not a little salty. A bit gross, in Ritsu’s honest opinion. He’d much prefer the bitterness of blood, but he will accept anything of Leo’s. Of any of them. He mumbles Leo’s old title behind the appendages.

“Don’t say… _that._” Leo looks down, messy bangs casting a shadow over his face. “Don’t ever say it.”

“What are you going on about?” Izumi asks. The model grabs one of Leo’s wrists and softly pries it away.

“Don’t say _goodbye._” Leo spits out the word like it’s a curse full of acid.

“Then what will you have us say, instead, Leader?”

Leo raises his chin confidently. “Later. We’ll see each other later. Always. No matter what.”

“To later, then.” Arashi agrees with a nod, a tear unwittingly slipping pass the corner of her eye. “Everyday is another day closer to that moment.”

“Fufu.” Tsukasa’s shoulders shake with his deep chuckle. “Yes. We will eagerly await the moment we meet again.”

“All you need to do is call, you know?” Izumi shakes his head, leaning down and laying a soft kiss to Tsukasa’s lips.

“We’ll make lots of memories and come back to share them with you.” Leo says proudly. He hops up and captures Arashi’s lips. “Remember to tell us of your adventures, too.”

With everything said – hearts pounding painfully and tears blurring their visions – they exchange affectionate nips with their two members who are taking their first steps into the real adult world with no buffer. Exchanging good lucks and farewells – promises of a next time.

A reminder of the love they shared and will still share, for as long as the world allows them.

This is it…

Until their paths cross again…

Ritsu smirks, lifting his hand in a casual wave and turning his back to them as he enters the station. “See you later.”


	2. Until the Next

The scent of too many people and their eccentricities packed within the enclosed space almost makes him crinkle his nose. But he has better facial control than that. He’s a model, after all. An idol – although, on a semi-hiatus – after all. The camera captures every single moment, without fail.

Looking over his shoulder – in all its rarity – he sends a sincere smile towards the people watching him take his first steps into the world by himself. No longer is he a child, but he hasn’t felt like one in a long time now. Too many things have happened. Too many mistakes that weren’t just cleaned up and brushed away have sat upon his shoulders.

“A smile like that reserved for just your parents? I’m a little jealous, Sena~”

He whips his head around to look at his companion walking beside him. Izumi narrows his eyes. “You see my smile plenty, Ou-sama.”

Leo chuckles, twirling on the balls of his feet and waving both of his arms in exaggeration. Both of their parents and Ruka are still standing at the entrance. Waiting until they are out of sight.

To see their farewell to the very end.

“Sena is always the prettiest when he smiles. Smile more often~” Leo trills, spinning back around and standing in line next to him.

Izumi clicks his tongue, turning away as he feels his cheeks flush with heat. His eyes absently scan the people surrounding them, all lining up for the same security check. Airports are always packed to the very brim.

Once through the scanners, Izumi carefully peaks in between people as he gathers his things.

Gone.

A bittersweet feeling purses his lips, making him nibble a bit of skin. For his dreams. It’s not forever.

“Sena?”

“We have time. Want to grab some coffee?”

The two of them purchase the hot drinks and find a table amongst the bustle of other travelers. Izumi sits up straight, crossing his legs one over the other. The freshly ground coffee overwhelms his sense of smell, soothing his frazzled mind and warming his body. The steam flirts with the tip of his nose.

“Well?” Izumi asks, the lip of the cup pressing against his bottom lip like a tender kiss.

“Well what?”

“You’re mad at me.” He states. Clearing his throat quietly, Izumi continues, “This is it. Say what you want to me.”

Before something blows up again. Before either one of them say things they do not mean…

…Or things they do wholly believe yet it comes out in words too callous.

“This is it, huh?” Leo mumbles, his own lips caressing the plastic lid on his coffee as he speaks. “Heh…”

The dry laugh does not catch Izumi off guard this time.

“You… shouldn’t… just agree with everything I say, like you usually do. I don’t want to live the rest of my life needing to plan every word I-”

“Tenshouin, of all people.” Leo sets the coffee on the table and stares down at it. “I heard from Tenshouin, of all people…”

“That I’m essentially quitting?”

Leo hums out an affirmative sound. His lithe fingers glide over his coffee cup in slow, smooth motions.

Izumi’s skin tingles, remembering the ghost of those same caresses over his body. “We were in the same class, it’s not like I told him directly. And you know him and his connections.” He dodges. After a moment, he thinks better of it. “Sorry… That I took too long.”

“Didn’t know what to say to me?”

His chest feels tight. “Partly.”

“Mostly.” Leo counters sternly, a frown marring his pretty features. The jade of his eyes reflects Izumi’s own face back at him. Leo’s expression softens, lips lifting up into a gloomy grin. “No matter what… I’ll support your dreams, Sena. Always.”

Izumi’s voice falls to a whisper, only just loud enough to be heard over the crowd. “…Don’t you think that was what I was afraid of?”

“Would you rather I throw a tantrum and cry and plead that you stay by my side like a child begging for mommy and daddy not to leave for work? Would that make you feel loved?”

“No.” He sniffs. “But would you give up yours for mine?”

Leo’s eyes widen in surprise. “W-wha…t? I…” He pauses, a contemplative look crosses his face. Leo slouches down in his seat, grabbing the coffee cup in both hands and holding it against his lips once more.

Izumi feels a foot slide next to his, ankles bumping as heels lock together.

“What am I supposed to do… when you’re all that I’ve ever wanted?” Izumi asks.

“Tch.” Leo scoffs, the sound belying the emotions spoken by the foot rubbing up Izumi’s calf lightly. “Stupid Sena, of course not. I’m a genius. Giving that up… Giving up looking out into the audience and seeing all of their smiling faces… I don’t wanna.”

The model chuckles lowly, dropping all pretenses. “Yeah. That’s just like you.”

That’s exactly what he wants to hear.

“We’ll… be alright. This time.” Leo smiles, as well. “Walking our own, chosen paths. Even if it’s paved differently… I’ll still feel you pulling me along.”

“Mm… Likewise.” He’ll say them now; the words Leo was meant to hear since the beginning. The words of assurance that could have – would have, should have – changed their entire worlds. No more silences.

“Come back for me if I get left behind?”

“As if that would happen.” Izumi replies, taking a sip of the, now lukewarm, beverage. Leo is too talented, too skilled – too special. Between the two of them, it is Izumi who will be left behind. “Just hold my hand and keep up, then.”

He will do the same; for the chance to stay by Leo’s side for just a little longer. For as long as the world allows them.

“Then we’ll have to pull the others along, too.” Leo’s grin spreads wider. “We’ll make the strongest line, spanning across five different paths to victory!”

The ankle hooked behind Izumi’s tugs gently.

I’m sorry, you’re forgiven, thank you, you’re welcome, the words flash across his mind like a mantra.

Goodbye.

“I’ll be in your care again, Sena…”

“Just a phone call away.”

Quietness befalls them for a time, the air turning solemn.

“How’d you figure I was mad?”

“How long have we stuck by each other by now?”

Leo smiles at him. Eyes gleaming with affection and face sparkling so brightly that no amount of sunshine can outdo.

Izumi smiles back. The smile that Leo has always begged to see. The smile that fuels the composer with hopes of something brighter tomorrow.

Sad, gloomy, tragic songs laden with so much anguish and artistic quirks that the message is lost along the way aren’t bad… But songs to reflect their hopeful futures are much more pleasant on their battle-weary souls.

Even they can stand back up; after everything.

Even their dreams are reachable; after being shattered.

Anything is possible; especially together.

Izumi turns his wrist and checks his watch. “Times up.”

“Ah, already?” Leo wonders as he proceeds to start standing. “Time always flies by when I’m with you.”

“Come on.” Izumi tilts his head as a directive, grabbing Leo’s empty cup from his hands and tossing both of theirs in the bin. “Let’s check your flight.”

After scanning the digital board and confirming that the international flight is on time, Izumi escorts Leo to the correct gate. Getting closer, they spy the airport employees bustling about, preparing to open the walkway for passengers to begin boarding the plane.

Just before they reach their destination, Leo pulls on their intertwined hands and drags him to a deserted, little hallway meant to house the supply closet and nothing more.

There, Izumi is pushed up against the wall and his lips are stolen in a trembling kiss. Leo’s lips quiver under his.

Izumi licks at his lips when they part, and releases a shaky breath. “Don’t… do that. You’ll make me worry.”

“Haha… You’ll make me worry, too.”

Leo had Madara’s assistance last time he left the country. This time, however, they are both leaving to foreign lands unknown – all alone.

Leo’s dexterous fingers grip at the front of Izumi’s shirt.

They tried.

They tried to be strong in front of the others. They didn’t want to concern them too much, not with the upcoming school year rearing its ugly head upon them. The year that will decide their futures. Their fates.

They tried so hard.

“I’m just a call away, you know?” He repeats in a whisper.

“Even if it’s seven in the evening for me and it’s four in the morning for you?”

Did Leo already look up the difference? The numbers ring familiarly in his memory.

“Refrain… But if you’re lonely, then… well, fine.” Izumi sighs.

He feels the smaller man nudge a little closer.

“You… You’re my battle partner, you know?” Leo whispers, leaning his forehead onto Izumi’s chest. “I wanted to continue to be an idol with you. Stay with you.”

Izumi brings his hand to pet the back of Leo’s head. “I’m sorry.”

The composer shakes his head furiously. “Don’t say that.” Lifting his head slightly, Leo’s lips brush against the juncture of Izumi’s neck, breath fanning across his ear. “I’ve always wished for your dreams to come true.”

“…I know.”

Their arms encircle each other tightly. Bodies warm as every inch press together intimately.

“No matter what, you’ll always be my battle partner.” Leo whispers. “So, come back when you’re finished.”

He presses his cheek into the side of Leo’s head, a tear unwittingly dampening Leo’s temple. “Hurry and make your dreams come true, too. You can save me a spot.”

“Mhm.” Leo nods.

The speakers within the waiting gate announce that the plane is ready to board.

The orange head pulls away, eyes a little damp but accompanied by a smile as innocent and pure as the one Izumi first laid eyes on during their first year at Yumenosaki Academy. “See you later, Sena.”

Izumi brushes the back of his fingers across Leo’s cheek and towards his hair, fixing him up a bit.

“Until the next we meet, Leo-kun.”


	3. One but Five

Tsukasa lets out a slow breath, eyes scanning the article pulled up on his computer screen. The name written within the words makes his heart skip a beat and a warmth spreads through his veins. There have been quite a few places where the name has appeared - under various artists’ song credits, magazines, interviews, plastered across albums, celebrity news, concert arenas. The list goes on. Leo Tsukinaga is taking the world by storm, just like he has always done. As a composer. And as an idol.

On the other hand…

He scrolls and scrolls, typing in various keywords that may help. Typing the keywords in different languages. Tsukasa even searches through Italian news sites and Italian search engines, to little avail – much to his concern. The name Izumi Sena is nowhere to be found.

School’s short, month-long break between years is nearly over. It has not been too long, or so Tsukasa tells himself. Perhaps Izumi is doing a long project in secret, something that has yet to be released.

Tapping his phone, his finger idles over the address book icon.

Even if he calls to question his boyfriend, he will likely get a dodged answer. Something along the lines of: “worry about yourself, brat, I’m fine.”

Tsukasa sighs, pressing on his message icon instead.

There are too many group chats, nowadays. Although the one that he enters is a newly created one, he fondly stares at the one when they were _them._ When they were their Knights at Yumenosaki.

One day, for sure, they will be together as five again.

**Group Chat - [Arashi, Ritsu, Tsukasa]**

Tsukasa: Shall we go out today?

Arashi: Ara~ Asking us on a date?

Arashi: So bold of you, Tsukasa-chan~

Tsukasa: If that is your wish. The semester will begin shortly, after all.

Arashi: Fufu

Arashi: Aren’t you tired?

Tsukasa: I am fine.

Arashi: You don’t need to lie.

Tsukasa: …

Tsukasa: Then… perhaps I am a little stressed. But I want nothing more than to spend a day with everyone.

Arashi: Good boy.

Arashi: Hmm… If you insist, then.

Arashi: I’m in the middle of work, but I can meet you a bit later.

Tsukasa: I see. Apologies for interrupting.

Arashi: Rather, you had perfect timing. I’m on a little break.

Tsukasa: Take care and work hard, Narukami-senpai.

Arashi: Listen to your own advice, too, Tsukasa-chan.

Tsukasa: I will take your words to heart.

Arashi: Drag Ritsu-chan out.

Tsukasa: If he does not respond, I will not know where he is.

Arashi: Knowing him, probably with Mao-chan? At home?

Arashi: Actually

Arashi: Try the beach.

Tsukasa: Is it not too sunny?

Arashi: Fufu~ pay more attention to us, _Ou-sama._

With business negotiations as they are, Tsukasa has had little time to rest. Especially after needing to travel to various places. Thus, perhaps, he really is neglecting them, unintentionally. He will have to rectify his mistakes and learn from them.

Particularly if he is to be a good leader of their esteemed unit, Knights.

But more importantly, if he is to be a good lover, he must try to understand them to the best of his ability. He may still be a novice to such things, but all of his efforts will not be wasted – he silently promises them that.

Having left today’s schedule free of responsibilities, Tsukasa gets up and looks at himself in the mirror. He fixes the collar of his shirt, making sure it is buttoned impeccably. Taking his comb, he runs it through his hair once more and deems it a clean image to present to the outside world. Making sure to tell someone he is leaving; Tsukasa sets off alone.

The sky is a brightly lit shade of blue without a single cloud in sight. The sun beams down onto the Earth’s surface, yet the cool spring breeze keeps the heat at bay.

Eventually, Tsukasa finds his senses overrun with the scent of sea salt.

Peering around curiously, he spots a large umbrella pinned into the sand, a familiar personage sitting with his legs stretched out and leaning back on his hands underneath the shade. Taking careful, light steps, Tsukasa’s feet crunch against the sand as he walks towards them.

“I hope you are not picking up Leader’s habit of not answering your phone.” Tsukasa says in a low voice, just loud enough to drift above the ocean waves crashing onto shore.

The person tilts his head back further and opens a single eye. “Ah… It’s you.”

“Ritsu-senpai.” He greets. “Am I… interrupting?”

The self-proclaimed vampire hums a pretty sound, his singing voice ever a melody – however, the noise indicates neither in agreement nor disagreement. Ritsu, closing his eye again, scoots to the side on the blanket laid out beneath him.

Taking the invitation, Tsukasa sits beside him – only to feel Ritsu fall over sideways and lay his head on Tsukasa’s lap.

“Be my pillow, then.”

Tsukasa lets out a knowing sigh, but doesn’t protest further. He lifts his hand and cards his fingers through inky black tresses. His voice falls to a murmur, “It is still cool for springtime, but I believed you disliked the sun? The beach is not a place I would expect you to visit.”

“Mm… I hate it.”

“Then why are you here?”

Ritsu curls into himself a little more, a hand rising to lay onto Tsukasa’s knee. “Secchan and Tsucchan liked to think here…”

Tsukasa tilts his head in confusion. “I do?”

“No, not Suu-chan… Ou-sama… Never mind. I’m still playing with nicknames.”

“I see…” He trails off, fingers continuing their caresses distractedly. “Have something on your mind? Or perhaps you miss them?”

“Of course, I miss them.”

The words lack any hesitancy. It almost makes his heart stutter with the sheer confidence brimming behind them.

Ritsu continues, “Even as selfish as I am and how much I would rather them stay, I would never stop them. They’re out there, risking it all, becoming their own person, finding and building their own strengths. We’re five, but we’re also one.”

“Even when we are one, we are still five.” Tsukasa retorts. He is sure Ritsu can feel the concern Tsukasa is gazing at him with.

“It’s nothing. I just wanted some fresh air. Maybe I’d feel closer to them here, who knows... This is just the first place I thought of to go.”

“You may tell me anything. I will not flinch nor run.” He reassures. “As the leader of Knights, I will do everything in my power to help you.”

As someone precious to Ritsu and vice versa, Tsukasa will do anything at all.

Ritsu chuckles breathily, ruby eyes trained onto the ocean currents. “Ou-sama is already taking his role seriously. School hasn’t even started.”

Tsukasa pauses in surprise. “…You… Do not need to refer to me with such a title when we are by ourselves.”

The red head suddenly finds himself on his back, Ritsu having twisted upwards and pushed onto his shoulders. The weight Ritsu bears down on his palms is minimal; nonetheless, it is enough to keep Tsukasa in place.

Ritsu smirks, highly amused. His longer than natural canines peak out over his bottom lip cutely. “Hypocrite.”

“How so, Ritsu-senpai?”

Leaning down, the older boy presses his lips to the corner of Tsukasa’s eye. And then another kiss is placed a bit lower, on his cheekbone. Finally, Ritsu’s lips find their way to his ear, sending shivers throughout Tsukasa’s body with every warm breath.

“Just ‘Ritsu’ is fine. Just ‘Arashi’ is fine.” The ebony haired boy whispers. “But you don’t, do you?”

“I-”

“We’ll do as we always have – use the same names as we would whilst with anyone else. We can call it practice, if you’d like. Okay, Ou-sama?”

The title is strange to his ears.

He only pictures Leo in his mind; never thinking to address the one calling to him due to the imagery.

Tsukasa is sure Ritsu feels the same way.

“Practice, then.”

“Mhmm. Practice.” Ritsu gently falls back over to his side, their heads lying next to each other.

The clear ruby disappears from Tsukasa’s sight when Ritsu closes them. “Are you exhausted?”

“Let’s nap together.” Ritsu mumbles. “You’re tired, too.”

Maybe just a short one wouldn’t hurt.

Tsukasa also turns on his side and brings his hands up to curl under his chin. Before he knows it, his eyelids become heavy. Ritsu’s familiar visage, his calming voice, his warmth, and the background noise of the crashing ocean waves lull him into a sense of peaceful security.

The next he regains his senses, Tsukasa finds his head cushioned on something warm. Blearily opening his eyes marginally, long legs are stretched out before him and the scent of something sweetly floral mixes in with the ocean breeze. Hushed voices echo from above.

“Maybe we’re putting too much pressure on him… Especially with everything going on with his family business…”

“Suu-chan likes it this way. He wants both, remember? We’ll just have to take care of him. The spoiled kid, making his seniors work so hard~”

“Fufu, hearing you say you will spoil someone sure is a change, Ritsu-chan.”

“Yep. I was spoiled rotten with love and care from a lot of people. I know exactly what he will need. I’m being a good upperclassman, so, praise me.”

“Yes~ Yes~”

The – now familiar – sound of lips parting after a soft, usually quick, kiss rings in his ears.

Fingers pet his hair in comforting motions, almost soothing Tsukasa back into a dreamless sleep.

“The King won’t feel like he’s on the throne alone… I hope never again.”

“Our time has started moving, Nacchan. As knights, we’ll fight to keep it just like this, no matter what strategies I need to come up with.”

“We’re a unit meant for fighting, but it doesn’t mean we can’t bloom flowers on our battlefields. We can’t have those two coming back and asking what destruction we caused to their hard work.”

The two speaking above him share a breathy, relaxed chuckle.

Feeling his heart ease, his world dims back to black before he even realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future, this chapter... might get changed ^^; We don't know yet if Tsukasa will be called "Ou-sama"


	4. Under...

Seats span row by row, column by column, spreading out like a wave rolling swiftly to crash onto the shore. Steadily, they climb by careful, incremental measurements like a forming tsunami. The very first row of seats are positioned lower than where he currently stands, and yet, as his eyes scan the furthest – and highest – row, he can’t help but feel minuscule in comparison.

Alone, on this stage, the world feels much too big.

Lights flicker on and off, spotlights move across the vast expanse of the metaphoric ocean right before his eyes. The whir of equipment and the bursts of static from the sound system hardly registers as more than white noise to his ears.

This world is too big for himself alone.

How has Madara done it all of this time?

It’s… lonely.

The waves crash onto shore with a roar, gobbling him up in its fury. It pulls him underneath, drowning him – suffocating him. The world becomes dark, all mocking laughter and scornful jeers rings in his ears.

And then the light resurfaces to his eyes. The arena is fully lit, everything kept at a steady brightness. His vision adjusts accordingly, the highest row of audience seats clear once more – clear of past aggressions and now filled with hopeful futures.

His name being said in a pronunciation he isn’t yet familiar with shatters the remaining sea foam collecting in the corner of his imaginations.

“Is it time to start rehearsal?” He smiles brightly. “Let’s practice the spacing one more time through, please? I think I almost got it.”

“Of course, Leo. Everyone, from the top!”

He takes a deep, steady breath, releasing it much slower than normal. Moving to his position at center stage, he looks out to the empty seats again. The concert dome is much larger than he was expecting. His name much more famous than he gave himself credit for. Hundreds and hundreds of people will fill the empty space in just a few short hours. The darkness will be filled with shining lights and the crash of waves will be drowned out by cheers.

Leo runs through his choreography in easy motions, not yet willing to expend too much energy. He whispers the lyrics that accompany the tune echoing form the stadium’s sound system. They will do a final sound check closer to the start of everything, with his voice going through the microphones. Looking over both shoulders, he takes note of the distance of the back-up dancers. Takes notes of the number of strides required to make it to the end of either side of the stage. Where water bottles are placed. Where the cameras that stream directly to the huge monitor that is the background. The center stage aisle extends out, parting the audience seats like the Red Sea – it takes him seven seconds to reach its very end at the mini stage.

Inside his mind, he carefully maps out each crack and motion hidden within the very stage everyone is standing on. Where platforms rise and fall, where doors open, and the openings that pyrotechnics flare out of – he remembers them all.

For himself, for everyone counting on him and believing in him: Leo will do his very best.

And after hours of running through the last-minute checklist, he allows himself a moment of peace. The warmth of the sun splashes across his face and the light breeze tickles his nose. Opening his eyes to the world, the brightly shining atmosphere greets his soul. As long as they are all under the same blue sky, he can get through anything, no matter what.

The sounds of chatter and clutter are carried on the wind, making its way to his eardrums.

People who came all this distance to see him, to encourage him and cheer him on, are arriving to the concert dome. With a final nod towards the clouds drifting above, Leo turns towards the back door and goes inside. Like one of Shu’s dolls, he is immediately taken to be fitted into his first stage costume of the night and his face is lined with cosmetics. While he gets wires poked up and down through his clothing, Leo warms up his voice.

It’s almost time.

The electronic pieces he composed for the opening as people filter in and find their seats plays loudly within the arena, so much so that he hears it through all of the walls separating them. The tune a cheerful little rhythm meant to put a smile on anyone’s face no matter what circumstances they have found themselves prey to.

Here, within his world, he is determined to see a smile on his fans’ faces. They took the time out of their busy schedules to be here. To see him. This is the least he can do to repay them.

To thank them for allowing him to reach his dreams.

And smile, alongside them.

“Here we go.”

Leo looks up at everyone suddenly gathering around him. Sound director, lights, stage, camera, costume designer, makeup artist, dancers, his manager – they all stand before him with confident smirks and their hands piled in the center on top of each other.

He grins in return, adding his own hand. “Let’s kick off the first of many with a bang!”

Today is the very first concert of Leo Tsukinaga’s nationwide tour. Today begins everything they have worked so hard on.

Soon, he is led underground, below the stage.

The sounds of the introduction video are muffled, but he recognizes them well. It is a short film filled with intense instrumentals and no words. He is acting as both the white and black king, chess pieces moving by the will of either side. He is against himself.

His biggest enemy has always been himself.

When he looks in the mirror, his own reflection stares back sardonically. Their fingertips press against the cracked pane in the same places.

He can’t escape. His every move is predicted. Countered.

Cornered.

As long as the king stands, the game continues. Even as swords are pressing into each other’s throats and all other chess pieces lay crumbling at their feet, neither presses forward. To kill one would be to kill the other.

The kings drop their swords, the steel bouncing against the ground sharply.

The black king slips through the mirror, falling into the embrace of the white king.

To accept everything of oneself is to also accept the faults and weaknesses. To accept the things that make a person whole and become stronger as one.

In its finale, the king stands behind the chess board, clad in a mixture of white and black. He smirks and motions directly at the camera, directly at the audience, to make the first move.

And the music stops; something new starting once more.

Standing in the center of the platform, Leo starts singing before he is raised up all the way. Even as the music plays loudly through the in-ear monitor, he can still hear the cheers. Waves upon waves of penlights greets his eyes, almost blinding him as much as the spotlight does.

The familiar rush of endorphins spread through his veins, the tension in the air makes his heart pump harder.

He feels their love.

He feels alive.

With small breaks to chat with the audience – and with the help of a translator every now and again – Leo gets through the first half of his concert. Another video plays on the large screen, this one a documentary of sorts that is filmed in a vlog style.

The weeks leading up to this moment, there were times when he looked up from his composing and saw a camera aimed at his form. The moments where he was in the recording studio, imprinting his voice into his music, there was a camera filming not too far away. When he, himself, lifted a camera and filmed himself compose an entire tune from start to finish or went for a walk around the studio and greeted his new companions.

Leo stands before his audience, dressed in a completely different costume. “Are you enjoying yourselves?”

He waits for the agreements to die down.

With a nod, he smiles brightly. “Wahaha! I’m glad, you know? Let’s begin again, okay?”

He waits for the cheers to quiet down once more.

“These next songs… Well… they were songs I wrote for very special people in my life. I gifted them these songs with gratitude deep within my heart. I tailored every note and lyric just for them. They mean the world to me.

“I want to sing them here for you all. I want to dedicate these melodies to them and to you. To thank every single one of you for being here tonight. Hopefully, they won’t mind me borrowing these songs for just a little while…” He chuckles softly.

“I hope you can feel my love through my voice. If we sing loudly enough, the love might even reach to the farthest corners of outer space!”

They are, after all, always under the same blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I mess up the updates for one fic, I mess up all of them aaw;oefji sorry ^^;
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed~ Thank you for reading!


	5. ...The...

He rubs a towel up and down his head as he takes a seat on the too stiff bed. The mattress bounces him for a moment before settling in place, his weight pressing down on its edges. The corner of his vision catches sight of the album he placed on the nightstand just yesterday.

Reaching over, he grabs the little box and sets it on his lap. His thumb runs over the smooth, matte surface, skin catching against the shining gold calligraphy text the further he goes. Convalescent – the title spreads across the top while the artist’s name is on the bottom in a smaller text size. The monochrome chessboard design spans the entirety of the cover, only splashes of scattered bright red rose petals take away from its monotony. Though the red is of the deepest ruby, like the color of blood, his eyes linger on the off-center crack. Like a reflection from broken glass, the chessboard pattern is disrupted and becomes irregular.

Flipping it over, the king piece is split down the middle – one side white and the other black. It stands at the bottom, outlined in the same gold material as the name and title on the front is.

The damp towel draped across his neck makes his body shiver.

He puts the album back down, safely out of reach of the water still clinging to his skin. Article by article of clothing, he dresses his body. Styling his hair and perfecting his face, he peeks through the crack in the window curtains.

The sky is clear today.

That’s good.

Closing the door behind him as he leaves, the lock clicks into place audibly. Down in the lobby, unfortunately or fortunately, people who mill about are here for the same reason he is. Keeping his eyes down and sticking to the outer edge of the crowd gets him safely outside of the building.

Airy wisps of white stream across the vibrant blue sky, drifting so slowly his pace starts to become just as languid. Lifting his face to peer upwards allows the sunbeams to splash his face in its warmth and eyes to reflect back the colors of the atmosphere. The cap sensibly perched on his head no longer is able to block out the life-giving heat.

His hands are deep in his pockets, attempting to make himself as small as possible.

The closer he gets, the more crowded the streets become. His shoulders bump against others. The body heat gathering around is not nearly as soothing as the sun. Although, even the giant sphere of hot gas has drawn out curses from his lips on multiple occasions.

Everyone here is early. Too early.

He clicks his tongue softly, the noise muffled by the dust mask over his face. Weaving his way to the side, he exits the crowd of people to stand a little bit away. In the distance, he hears a metal door open and swing shut.

Probably the back door hidden behind the authorized personnel only area.

Crossing his arms, he leans back against a light pole and waits.

The flashing of the various tv screens just under the awnings catches his attention. A familiar music video plays with no sound. An even more familiar name flickers on and off the screen. Shocking auburn and brilliant green seers into his memory.

As though it hasn’t already taken residence there a long time ago.

When the crowd starts to move, so does he. Making his way inside in the midst of all the concert-goers is an unpleasant feeling, but not entirely unaccustomed. His seat is far, not anywhere close to the stage and high on the balcony.

Leo is worth millions, monetarily. Leo is worth so much more within the hearts of his fans.

Even if his current savings don’t allow him to splurge on such things, he isn’t here for the show, anyways. Not really.

After the introductory video, the concert kicks off. _His _voice echoes through the speakers. _His _voice pierces straight through his heart, making it ache in longing and yet fill it with such an intense passion he feels his body weaken._ He _has never liked his own voice, but that has never stopped his heart from stuttering and his cheeks from flushing.

Leo appears from underneath the stage, exuding so much confidence that he could feel it even from so high above. The choreography is smooth, and yet tinged with the playfulness he has always expected out of Leo. Ad-lib motions excite the crowd around the stage as he runs around, getting close to the edge.

The smile that is captured by the cameras… he is sure it is shining much more brightly up close and in person than through the large monitor. A screen can never compare to the real thing.

Nevertheless, even here, even from far away, he sees Leo’s utter joy shining in his emerald eyes.

_“Are you enjoying yourselves? Wahaha! I’m glad, you know? Let’s begin again, okay? These next songs… Well… they were songs I wrote for very special people in my life. I gifted them these songs with gratitude deep within my heart. I tailored every note and lyric just for them. They mean the world to me._

_“I want to sing them here for you all. I want to dedicate these melodies to them and to you. To thank every single one of you for being here tonight. Hopefully, they won’t mind me borrowing these songs for just a little while… I hope you can feel my love through my voice. If we sing loudly enough, maybe the love might even reach to the farthest corners of outer space.”_

He finds himself grinning – a tiny, little lift of the corner of his lips.

As long as they are under the same blue sky, their love will always be felt.

“Ironic Blue, I’ll show you a perfect silhouette. Holding my head up high, dignified, I raise my heels. All my senses are in a sharp relevé. A show that brings smiles.” He sings along in a whisper.

The song continues, the muscles in his body twitch with every beat, aching to perform the familiar motions.

He chuckles breathily.

“It doesn’t suit you at all, Leo-kun~”

The concert eventually comes to an end and the moon makes way for the sun to rise again the next morning. He carefully packs away the album into his carry-on bag. Taking a metallic colored streamer ribbon into his hand next, he lets it fall between his fingers like liquid ooze. The words _Leo Tsukinaga __☆__ Convalescent 1st Concert _stare back at him in black text, followed by Leo’s signature. He rubs his thumbs over it once more before rolling it up neatly and tucking it beside the album.

He checks out of the hotel he stayed at. And just like always, the airport is jammed with too many people. He can’t stay long. This isn’t a vacation. He barely had the money to even attempt such a venture.

He has to go back.

To the place he is determined to get his life put together.

If only for himself and his pride.

And maybe then Leo… and Ritsu, and Arashi, and Tsukasa can stop fussing and worrying.

It is almost like a routine now, to stop and get a cup of coffee.

The cap was bothersome the day before, so he left it inside of his bag. But it was a necessary thing, just in case their old fans followed Leo all the way here. While the same risks still apply inside of the airport as it does the concert arena, he is no one special. There is nothing to link him with something fantastical and jolt anyone’s memories.

Paying for the coffee, he pulls his dust mask down around his chin and takes a sip of the scorching liquid. The bitterness sweeps across his tongue like angry determination.

He swiftly makes his way through the crowd and heads towards the gate area meant for the flight to Italy, sharp eyes not making eye contact with anyone as he passes them by.

Even if it takes all of his strength, he’ll work as hard as he always had. Steel his heart and grit his teeth against the world. And do so without latching onto something – _someone _– else and tearing it down.

Izumi will become the perfect model.

There are people under the same blue sky who believe in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write~ Not knowing exactly who's POV it was until almost the end ^^ Did you think it was someone else?


	6. ...Blue

**Group Chat – [Leo, Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi, Tsukasa]**

Leo, 3:02 AM: Save the date!!!!!!

Izumi, 3:05 AM: What date? Why?

Leo, 3:05 AM: I have a nationwide concert tour lined up!

Leo, 3:05 AM: We confirmed it just now while we ate our donut brunch!!!

Leo, 3:06 AM: Breakfast over here is really, really, reallyyy sweet everyday

Leo, 3:06 AM: Oh! Except when it’s all fried meat. Then it’s super salty~

Izumi, 3:07 AM: Hm. Right. You did release a whole album.

Leo, 3:07 AM: I sent one to each of you! Grr… Meanie Sena…

Leo, 3:08 AM: …

Leo, 3:08 AM: …Did you like it?

Izumi, 3:12 AM: It wasn’t bad.

Izumi, 3:12 AM: Also, eat better, stupid.

Ritsu, 3:13 AM: You like it a lot, huh, Secchan?

Leo, 3:14 AM: It’s your dinner time, isn’t it, Sena? Did you eat?

Leo, 3:14 AM: And Rittsu!! I didn’t expect you to be up?

Izumi, 3:15 AM: Yeah. I just finished eating.

Izumi, 3:15 AM: Something wrong, Kuma-kun?

Ritsu, 3:17 AM: Mmm… nothing. Just fell into old habits.

Leo, 3:17 AM: ?

Ritsu, 3:18 AM: I’m alright.

Ritsu, 3:19 AM: I promise. We can handle it.

Izumi, 3:20 AM: Hmph. I’m sure.

Ritsu, 3:21 AM: Anyways, congrats~ A tour, huh? You’re doing well.

Izumi, 3:23 AM: Leo-kun?

Ritsu, 3:24 AM: He _was _typing. Guess work caught up.

Izumi, 3:24 AM: You should head to bed, Kuma-kun.

Leo, 3:25 AM: Thanks, Rittsu!!!

Leo, 3:25 AM: And you should listen to Sena! Save up some energy.

Ritsu, 3:27 AM: Fufu~ I guess I am tired… Good night.

Izumi, 3:27 AM: Good night.

Leo, 3:27 AM: Do you want to come?

Ritsu, 3:29 AM: What?

Leo, 3:29 AM: To my concert… Any of them…

Leo, 3:30 AM: All of them?

Leo, 3:30 AM: You don’t need to pay for a ticket and I can put you anywhere you want.

Izumi, 3:32 AM: Probably can’t. Sorry.

Izumi, 3:32 AM: My schedule is never stable enough.

Ritsu, 3:33 AM: Well… It’s not like it’s uncommon for us to miss school, but...

Leo, 3:33 AM: Right.

Leo, 3:34 AM: You all have your own stuff to deal with…

Leo, 3:34 AM: Don’t worry! There will be other chances! I’ll work hard.

Leo, 3:34 AM: Good night, Rittsu.

Ritsu, 3:35 AM: I

Ritsu, 3:35 AM: Never mind. Good night.

Leo, 3:50 AM: Good night, Sena.

Izumi, 3:51 AM: Good morning, Leo-kun.

Arashi, 7:30 AM: Ara~ I see I missed them…

Arashi, 7:30 AM: Congrats on the concert! Chu~ I’ll be rooting for you!

Arashi, 7:31 AM: I wish we could…

Arashi, 7:31 AM: It’s nothing. Let’s video call soon, okay?

Tsukasa, 7:53 AM: Yes. Congratulations are in order. Do reply back when you can.

Tsukasa, 7:53 AM: However, my seniors are correct. Unfortunately, with how things are at present, we cannot leave.

Arashi, 7:53 AM: Tsukasa-chan

Arashi, 7:54 AM: Class will start soon.

Arashi, 7:54 AM: Phone away.

Tsukasa, 7:55 AM: Ah… Yes. My Apologies.

Arashi, 8:10 AM: Everything is fine. Just busy.

Arashi, 8:10 AM: We are so proud of you two.

Arashi, 8:10 AM: We love you.

_“I wanna make you so ‘HAPPY’. I’m gonna make you so ‘HAPPY.’”_

_“I hope to be the kind of Knight who will always be by your side. The kind of person who will always be by your side.”_

_“In the midst of night, you sleep soundly – this is a Song for you. I’ll be playing a melody to nestle close to you.”_

“Eh~ he’s pretty good on the piano, but he always makes me play.”

“He likes the sound of your playing a lot more. Or so he said. I have to agree with him, though. The piano is like a different instrument in your hands, Ritsu-chan. Something magical.”

“Hmm… Praise me anymore and I’ll be spoiled~” Ritsu sings happily.

“You already are spoiled, Ritsu-senpai. Do we not already praise you enough?”

Ritsu chuckles, “Fufu~ Look, Ou-sama sounds jealous, Nacchan.”

Tsukasa purses his lips, huffily looking away from them and crossing his arms.

Arashi hums, “Ou-sama~ You’re a good boy, aren’t you? There, there~”

“Now you are just treating me like a child.” Tsukasa shakes his head. The other two chuckle at his expense.

“You are doing a good job, though.” Arashi reaches up and strokes Tsukasa’s bright red hair, tucking it behind his ear. “Rearranging all of our schedules and making sure the kids don’t run wild while we’re away.”

“You didn’t have to get our tickets or pay for everything, though? It will look like favoritism to our rookie Knights.” Ritsu comments absently, eyes turned back towards the stage where Leo is bouncing around and talking to the audience. “We don’t know them yet. We don’t know them at all, and it’s a slow process with how many we gained. You never know what someone might do… who they might make an ally or an enemy.”

“That’s why I’m counting on you, Ritsu-senpai. You’ll keep an eye on them without anyone knowing. You’re good at that, aren’t I right?”

Arashi silently watches them eye each other through their peripherals.

Tsukasa continues, fidgeting slightly, “Besides… Isn’t it alright? If I grant favoritism towards you two?”

“Who says a king has to be so impartial? You’re human, too.” Arashi adds. She reaches over and moves Ritsu’s bangs out of his eyes. “We won’t repeat the past, Ritsu-chan.”

“Mm…” Ritsu hums in agreement, softly closing his eyes to the caress. “I’ll make my moves without hesitating this time.”

“As expected of my senior.” Tsukasa says proudly. “I will be putting my faith in you.”

“Yep~ Your faith won’t be in vain, Ou-sama~”

Arashi smiles gently. Although she doesn’t understand what Tsukasa plans on doing with so many new members, knowing that they all depend on each other’s strengths is enough to warm her heart. As long as they are on the same page, nothing will go wrong on her watch.

At least… not so irreversibly. Or so she hopes.

Her attention is pulled back towards the stage as the voice of someone unknown to her ears blast through the speakers. Another video is playing on the screen – Leo waving and making silly faces as the moveable walls close before him like a door at the back of the stage.

“He looks happy…” She whispers unintentionally.

“Finally…”

Her amethyst eyes shift to look beside her, her two lovers’ eyes are trained forward.

Yes. Finally.

Finally, Leo’s time moves forward towards a happy ending.

She hopes Leo is having a great deal of fun right now. Just like he had always dreamed.

The next they see their previous King, he is in a t-shirt with the concert’s logo printed largely in the center. He stands atop a moving platform cart that wheels down the horizontal aisle. Leo sings into his headset microphone while throwing various things into the crowd. He even launches stuff from a shirt launcher.

“Hide.” Ritsu hisses, turning his head and tipping his cap downwards.

The seats that Tsukasa had gotten are in the initial couple of rows at the first balcony seats. In other words, right behind the main horizontal aisle. As everyone stands, they duck back into their seats, using the people in the row just in front of them as a shield.

Of course, this draws the attention of the people directly next to them.

“Ehehe~ Just nervous~” Arashi sooths, waving her hands.

They still give the three of them odd looks but shrugs off the odd behavior.

Something pops above them. Looking up, they are soon showered in metallic streamer ribbons. Arashi catches one in her hand and lets is spread out across her palm.

_Leo Tsukinaga __☆__ Convalescent 1st Concert _and his signature is printed on it.

She turns to look at the others and they share a smile. This is the first of many, she is sure.

The next morning, the three of them hurry to the airport. They can’t stay long, they have already missed school, and on top of that, their new recruits shouldn’t be left unsupervised for long. At least, not yet.

“They could do what you did, Tsukasa-chan, and challenge some other unit to a Duel without consulting us.” Arashi jabs lightheartedly as they gather their things from the security line.

“One time, Narukami-senpai. Just once.” Tsukasa retorts with a sulk. “Besides, they cannot. They need the unit leader to sign off on the request.”

“Or~” Ritsu snickers. “They can pester one of the new producers to sign it.”

Tsukasa’s face turns pale. “Let us hurry home.”

“You can’t rush a pilot.” Arashi laughs.

“Surely, they are more well behaved than that…” Tsukasa whispers, fist resting against his chin in thought.

Ritsu retorts, “Isn’t that what we thought about you? Well, maybe not. Secchan was complaining about a cheeky kid since the beginning. Said you wouldn’t listen to him about quitting.”

Tsukasa hums, his thoughts taking him away and down memory lane. “That’s right… He warned me about joining and said he wouldn’t blame me if I quit right then.”

“You stubbornly stuck with us.” Arashi says wistfully, reaching down to take Tsukasa’s hand and threading their fingers together. “Watched us struggle to get our footing and fell with us.”

“But our little Ou-sama never drowned with us.” Ritsu chuckles dryly, ruffling Tsukasa’s hair.

“No, that… wasn’t it.” The red head trails off. “I just…”

Arashi squeezes their fingers. “Reaching for your own goal?”

“Something like that… However…” Tsukasa reaches his free hand out and tugs on Ritsu’s. “I’m glad I persevered. Thank you.”

The self-proclaimed vampire shakes his head. “I think we should thank you, Suu-chan.”

Tsukasa smiles a dazzling smile. Arashi’s heart beats in an achingly sweet thrum. Their youngest’s innocence was protected, after all.

“You’re welcome, Ritsu-san, Arashi-san.”

She leans sideways, pressing her lips onto the top of Tsukasa’s head. So, the first time they hear their first names from Tsukasa’s lips is here – in a crowded airport within the international terminal and on their way home to Japan.

Her heart gives another lurch when she looks up from the vibrant red strands. Standing up straight instantly, she stretches her back and cranes her neck.

She swore she saw…?

“Nacchan?” Ritsu calls out in concern. He also turns to where she is looking, but his eyes wander aimlessly. “Something wrong?”

Her imagination, she supposes. Maybe the never-ending longing has gotten to her. Yet, the flash of the color of moonlight doesn’t leave her mind and her heart starts singing at the reminder of such an apparition-like person. One with hair as soft as the finest grey velvet and eyes as sharp as shards of ice.

“It’s nothing. I smell coffee, want some?”


	7. Weary Strengths

In this dark world, she only hopes for a moment of rest – a singular moment where no one is crying for help nor grabbing her hand and pulling her along. A world void of all of their problems and saturated in nothing but the warm embrace of love. Her lungs fill with worriless air, the breath is slowly released from between her lips in a slow wave.

“Narukami.”

She opens an eye, keeping the other one firmly closed for as long as possible. Seeing who stands beside her seat, she brings her head back down from staring towards the ceiling and properly faces him. “Adonis-chan~”

The Undead member tilts his head, concern shining in his golden eyes. “You seem weary. Did you not have enough to eat at lunch? Should we go down to the school store together?”

Arashi gives him an uneasy smile. Adonis is too pure-hearted to be lied to. “No, that isn’t it, Adonis-chan. Thank you, though. Just a little tired, these days.”

“Anything I can help with?”

His deep voice and innocent tone make her chest fill with warmth. If she hadn’t already given her heart away, this boy in front of her would definitely have run off with it. Before she knows it, her smile turns sincere. “Thank you. You’re always so sweet.” Arashi stands from her desk before he could reply to her. “I have to run off, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care, Adonis-chan~”

With swift steps, she exits the classroom.

Though the darkness isn’t filled with others crying for help, her own voice echoes within the empty space, desperately trying to reach out and find anyone willing to pull her out of the all-consuming emptiness.

Arashi lets out another tired exhale. Knights is her current problem. Not the Knights of old, but the Knights strictly under Yumenosaki Academy. Tsukasa has accepted a monumental number of new members, so much so the three of them keep scrambling to keep them all in an orderly fashion. This isn’t Othello or Backgammon or Chess, yet why does her heart beat so uneasily?

Every day is something. A lesson. A meeting. A photoshoot. A Live. They have even resorted to splitting the new group and teaching them separately. With Tsukasa’s approval, she told the group she is looking over to take a day off. Just the other day, she took them onto the battlefield and had them experience their first real Duel. With so many new minds to teach, it is unfeasible to send everyone out together at once. Still, she, Ritsu, and Tsukasa practice together in their old studio when they can.

Those precious days seem so far and few in between…

Unconsciously, her feet take her to the hallway where their studio lies. If she remembers correctly, Ritsu is still working with his group of newbie Knights. She absently wonders if it is a dance lesson day or if they will be in the larger soundproof room. Eventually, their new members will be rotated and they will have a different senior to follow. Until the day everyone is on the same page and they can stand together on the stage with no accidents – she hopes it is not far in the future.

Peering through the small window on the door, Arashi peeks inside the dance studio. Her eyes land on the familiar head of ebony and ruby red eyes examining every person within the room. Ritsu calmly vocalizes his instructions, calling out names as they make mistakes and fixing them. However, the more she watches the self-proclaimed vampire stand up front and go through the motions himself, the more her heart races.

Has Ritsu always been so pale?

The spring sun shines strongly through the open window. The weather today is on the warmer side for the season, with little breeze. A storm is probably blowing in with how humid it seems. Even as the beautiful blue outside lights up her eyes and lifts her spirits, Arashi nips at her bottom lip worriedly.

Ritsu counts the beats out loud as he moves with the others. His shoe catches against the floor, but he makes a graceful step and pretends to step away to watch.

But Arashi isn’t fooled.

A drop of sweat slides down from his temple. His usually clear, teasing eyes are clouded over and unfocused even if he still manages to clap with the tempo of the melody.

Taking a calming breath, she waits for the song to end before knocking on the door. When their attention is pulled to her, she opens it to greet everyone face to face rather than through the window pane. “Sorry for the interruption. Can I have a word, Ritsu-chan?”

The new kids greet her with her last name and a slight tilt to their head.

She watches as Ritsu swallows thickly. “Sure, Nacchan. Take a break, everyone.”

Arashi leads them out of the room, closing the door behind her. The moment she is behind the wall, Ritsu falls into her chest and starts coughing into her neck. Instantly, she wraps her arms around his back to support him even as his nails begin digging into her arms.

“Sorry, Nacchan…” He pants out in a scratchy voice.

Ritsu tries to pull away but she keeps her arms securely against him. “Why are you pushing yourself so hard in the sun? Actually, talk and walk, we’re getting you a sports drink.”

She grabs his hand and starts dragging him away from the studio.

“Suu-chan said we have a Live at the end of the week.” Ritsu replies, letting himself be pulled easily. “This group isn’t getting the choreography down as quickly as yours or Suu-chan’s group did. And their breathing isn’t matching well. Nacchan, wait…”

“Too fast? Sorry.” Arashi looks away, effectively scolded. She is just… so worried for him.

Ritsu turns his head away gently as she tries to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “You don’t need to baby me.”

“That’s not what I’m doing, and you know it.” She counters. They step outside, stopping at the vending machine. She pays for one before shoving it into Ritsu’s hand. “Please, drink.”

“’kay~” He drawls out while spinning open the cap. “Heard you guys did well at the Live yesterday.”

She hums in agreement absently. Turning to lean her back against a support beam, she looks up at the sky in front of her. “Why…”

“Nacchan?”

“I don’t get it.” She shakes her head, ignoring Ritsu’s confused glance. “Stay in the shade, Ritsu-chan. Come here.”

Arashi scoots to the side, making room for Ritsu’s shoulder as he leans on the same support beam however on the side that is facing away from the sun.

“…Thanks.” He whispers after a moment. “For before.”

She doesn’t reply, leaving the sentiment hanging in the air.

“You want me to apologize or something?” Ritsu asks softly, his voice carrying with the breeze.

“…Who are we if not reliable seniors?”

The self-proclaimed vampire shifts, brushing his shoulder further into hers. She can feel his muscles tense as he pushes off of the beam. Arashi watches him from the corner of her eye, watching every steady step he takes further and further away from her.

“The five of us, we’re Knights, aren’t we?” He looks over his shoulder just briefly. “Thanks for the break~”

Knights.

If they are Knights, then why does their King feel so far away? Keeping his secrets and just giving out orders to watch over the new Knights members until further notice. Commands to help prepare them for the real battlefield, even if it means splitting up the main force temporarily. If they are equals, then why haven’t they been told anything?

Why is he slowly killing them all?

Arashi pushes off of the support beam. Her steps are taken quickly and with determination. Tsukasa should be working in their old studio – something about paperwork. Whether that is for his family or Knights, she doesn’t know. Lately, she hasn’t known anything and faithfully walked the blind path Tsukasa has set them on. Ritsu has, as well. The persistent, unfamiliar attacks from the fog have taken its toll.

Even their current King will fall if they keep sprinting through this thorny destiny.

“Tsukasa-chan.”

“Narukami-senpai?” Tsukasa whips his head around; his royal purple eyes shine with surprise. “It is unlike you to barge in like this, is there an emergency?”

She clenches her fist, softly closing the door behind her. “I don’t understand…”

“Excuse me?” He tilts his head. “I believe it is I who does not understand, though?”

Their eyes lock, double amethyst seemingly grinding together so harshly that jewel fragments cascade down onto the floor and ornate dust swims into the air.

Arashi stays by the wall, exit to her back. Her fists clench tighter at her sides. Their cute little junior, the one they have always found themselves wanting to dote on. He’s hard working, putting his blood, sweat, and tears into everything he has put his mind to. He’s childlike in the way his curiosity piques every time something sweet crosses his path. He’s their youngest member. He’s loves them as dearly as they love him. And the ever-adorable way he tilts his head when the rest of them do something beyond his comprehension like he is doing now.

All of it does nothing but make her teeth grind together in this moment. Her heart pumps faster and faster, matching her speed of thought.

So what?

“I don’t understand.” Her voice nearly cracks as it leaves her throat. “I don’t understand and I will never understand if you don’t say anything!”

Even the way distress clouds his eyes the moment she raises her anger vocally pushes her further into this aggression. He’s not a helpless kid. He has never been a helpless kid.

He sent their previous King to the guillotine.

“Senp-”

“We gathered and we gathered, and now what is Knights?! Are we Chess? Are we Backgammon or Othello? We’re not, right?! It’s great that we have so many new members and it’s amazing that so many people want to join us, but for what? What creature are you making us into?! We’re not real knights, we don’t need a real army or go onto a real battlefield with swords and canon fire!

“How many new first years can we manage? Is this a test? Can we protect them? We don’t need to prove to anyone that we are skilled enough to train up new super idols! And now what have we become? We’re relapsing into what we used to be. We’re taking a hundred steps back into the days where we could trust no one, especially those from our very own unit.

“There are a hundred new faces we know nothing about. And with a single word from you, we loyally split apart. What if they decide this isn’t what they want? What if they decide they will take just their friends and go against us? We can’t make everyone happy! It’s impossible! We can’t keep an eye on everyone! We’re training and training and training and for what?! We haven’t worked as a full ‘Knights’ since the year started! Our power is split into thirds!

“You put us in charge, putting all of your faith in us and pushing us to our limits to teach and guide kids we don’t know! You trust every report we give back to you without question! You don’t even bother to come watch their growth! You don’t come watch me nor Ritsu-chan following your orders! What if I want something else?! What if I want to revolt?!”

Tsukasa stares at her calmly. “You won’t.”

“I hate that…” Arashi’s voice catches in her throat. “I hate that! Why!? Why are you acting like nothing I’m saying matters to you?! Why are you so confident in another person?! People are people! You will never understand someone else fully, no matter what! No matter how much time and effort and love and care you put into someone, faith is all you have in the end! What if you’re wrong? What if they change their minds?!

“You’re killing us! You know nothing about us! You don’t bother to dirty your hands with us! We’re pushing and pushing through the dark just because you said this is what you want! We offer our hands to you and we’re grateful you have taken them, but after using us until we’re broken is no better than manipulating us into it! I guided them, I did my own work, I practiced with them, we won our Live, and I didn’t see you acknowledge any of it! I’m tired!

“Ritsu-chan is tired! You haven’t bothered with us! Ritsu-chan is at his limit and you never realized! He’s pushing himself so hard for you and for what?! He’s awake with us during the daytime but that doesn’t mean his sun weakness is suddenly cured! He’s running and running and dutifully taking care of the kids you took in. He’s following your every schedule to a T, even the Live you scheduled in the middle of the day on an outdoor stage, he didn’t complain! He’s wrangling in rowdy rookies that need just a little extra care and staying with them and working with them until they can perform without stress or injury!

“You’re sending us off onto this _battlefield _without saying a thing! Do you know how painful it is to always have your guard up? Do you know what it feels like to always need to look over your shoulder? It only takes one seed of doubt to be planted for everything to get poisoned! But we’re going and going, blindingly in the dark because that’s what you want! But what are we doing this for?! We don’t understand! I will never understand if you won’t say anything about it!”

The studio falls into a deafening silence.

Tsukasa’s lips begin to part to speak, but she doesn’t have anything more to say; nothing more she wants to hear. She didn’t intend for things to go this way, but it is all out in the open, now. The glimpse she catches of herself in the mirror as she turns to walk out, even she cannot recognize herself in it.

“…Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Arashi-san…”

She closes the door with a soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year~ An update for you~ ;)


	8. Weary King

The room is silent.

Unlike much of the past week. Even now, the flashy sounds of music and singing, cheering and shouts, people talking his ear off all echo within his mind. Having spent all of his time in the noise, the silence is oppressing.

_Their _silence is painful.

With his bottom on the hard wood floor and his back to the wall, he hugs his legs tighter to his chest and lays his forehead on his knees. His vision is obscured by the shadows, his shoulder bumps against the adjacent wall as he loses all strength and falls to the side. How much longer can he take this emptiness? His arms ache as he tenses the muscles tighter. Can he keep himself together long enough to-

“Suo~!”

The door to his bedroom suddenly bursts open, the wood hitting against the doorstop attached to the wall with a reverberating clang. He lifts his head, the blood rushing through his head with the motion briefly makes him dizzy. He sees a head full of windswept orange hair and one of his butlers with a disapproving look on their face. “Leo-san?”

“Wahaha! What are you doing down there? I came all the way here to see you, come greet me more enthusiastically!”

Tsukasa tightens his jaw, swallowing apprehensively. He puts his palms on the ground and pushes himself into a standing position. “My apologies. I was not aware you were coming back home.”

“Surprise~” Leo says playfully, smile still wide. His bright green eyes flicker to the side for a moment before locking against his gaze again.

Tsukasa nods towards the butler, softly thanking and dismissing them. “I see… I am happy to see you.”

“Hmm?” The composer tilts his head. “Sure don’t look it~ Come on, let’s go out!”

Leo grabs his hand before he can protest. The older man drags him out of his estate and towards the shopping district without pause – no matter how much Tsukasa voices his protests. His shoes are barely staying on his feet with the hurried escape.

“It is not that I am unhappy to see you.” Tsukasa trials off, uncertain of how to phrase his current situation. “Bad timing?”

“Umu~ Umu~” Leo nods more enthusiastically than needed. With their hands still linked, Leo squeezes their fingers almost too tightly. “The others fed up with you?”

Tsukasa looks away. He replies in a small voice, unlike his usual self, “That is rude, Leo-san.”

“Wahaha! Let’s talk over something sweet! My treat!”

Leo brings them to a little café and orders for the both of them. Although he had said they can talk over sweets, Tsukasa is the only one to get a sugary parfait. Leo settles for a cup of coffee, the hot liquid wafting a comforting scent towards his nose.

“So? Do you even know how they’re doing?” Leo asks casually. He leans back in his seat.

“Ritsu-senpai has declared himself a vacation.” Tsukasa replies, stirring at his dessert with his spoon absently. “Narukami-senpai…”

Leo hums in understanding. “You fought with Naru? Rare~ You must’ve done something really terrible.”

Tsukasa tightens his grip on the utensil in his hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he feels his temper start to rise. As if he doesn’t feel terrible enough, Leo has to… His rapid thoughts pause for a moment.

Leo continues his bout, “Rittsu went AWOL and Naru is probably blaming herself the longer you stay cowering in your corner. Though, I can’t really blame them. I probably can’t take being overworked to the point of bleeding through your pores and not be given praise or told the reason why I was fighting or what I’m fighting for. Hmm…” Leo sings for a second, getting lost in his thoughts as he stares into the dark liquid of his drink. “Yeah, I definitely couldn’t take it, back then.”

Tsukasa finds his attention snapping to his boyfriend. That grin is still on Leo’s face. “What nonsense are you saying?”

“Was it a mistake?” Leo’s smile is gone in a blink of an eye. He lifts his gaze, his emerald orbs meeting Tsukasa’s violet unflinchingly. “Should I take the throne back?”

They have barely touched the food and drink before them. The café around them goes on like normal. Patrons happily chatting together, utensils clicking against glass, and the staff cheerfully milling around, greeting everyone with a smile. The whir of machines and the sizzling sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen filter their way through the door barring it away from the costumers.

“I will not allow you, Leo-san.” Tsukasa says firmly.

“Your knights are leaving your side. That reason, alone, is enough.”

“It is only temporary. They are weary and in need of rest. Perhaps I am still a novice. Perhaps, in my ignorance, I have pushed them too hard without notice.” He admits solemnly. “I am still searching for a way to properly express my apologies, but our trust is mutual. I know this with all of my heart.”

“Then?” Leo shrugs uninterestedly. He finally sips at the lukewarm coffee, attention cut in half. “What are you doing with so many fledglings? It only looks like you’re replacing something that’s missing, but you’re shoving a square piece into a circular hole.”

Leo knows about that, does he?

“That’s…”

“Will you hold Judgement, like I did?” Leo asks seriously. He sets his coffee cup back down. “Or maybe you’ll have them compete against each other first? Train them all up, nice and plump, and then weed out the weak.”

Tsukasa narrows his eyes. “That’s cruel.”

“Or are you looking for a new family? That’s the kind of unit you’ve been looking for, isn’t it?”

“Huh?”

Leo taps his fingers rhythmically on his cup. “Idols leaving their group isn’t uncommon. You’ll be the last one, left all alone in Yumenosaki Academy. No one ever said you needed to stay with us, even if we are in this strange relationship. You and I, Sena, Rittsu, and Naru, we’re not obligated to walk the same path in life. Our family would have left you, so it is only natural to want to find a place you belong where you spend most of your time. You could come to enjoy working with them more, and no one would blame you.”

“Leo-san…”

“Well, they’ll fight among themselves, eventually. There’s no way you’re getting paid enough with that system. Even Rittsu and Naru’s cut of it will be much less than before, if you’re keeping it fair, that is. Though I doubt those two will have trouble finding work outside of Knights, the rest will fight for attention from you. They’ll fight for their share and more.”

“It won’t turn out like that.” He replies stubbornly. Using more strength than necessary, he scoops a spoonful of his parfait and closes his lips around the utensil. “Narukami-senpai and Ritsu-senpai have it under control.”

“Do they…” Leo says wistfully for a second before regaining his composure. “And what are you doing, _King_? Sitting on your throne at home, waiting for them to fix it for you?”

“No. I am sitting here with you as you vent your frustrations out on me.” Tsukasa shakes his head with a sigh. “I am glad that you came to me, however. What is it? Did you get into an argument with someone? Izumi-san, perhaps? It is only then that you are ever this hostile. Or perhaps you are fearful?”

He sees Leo’s fingers twitch at the words, the coffee inside his cup swaying dangerously.

“…This isn’t about me.”

“It clearly is.” Tsukasa retorts. “I appreciate your help. I will not repeat your past mistakes. I believe in Ritsu-san and Arashi-san. We’ll be able to keep everyone together, we’re strong enough. You made us strong enough. Believe in us like we believe in you, Leo-san.”

Leo remains silent as he stares into the brown liquid, his green eyes shining with the same light Tsukasa has always seen in him. It’s back.

Tsukasa takes another bite of the sweet treat, licking the corner of his lips. “Thank you for worrying.”

“…Sorry, Suo. But still…”

“No need.” He can finally feel himself relax. “Your words are… warranted. There is still much I must learn and things I need to be careful of. However, I do not need to fight the battle alone, and neither do you.”

“Yeah.” Leo whispers. He gently tips the cup in his hands, swirling the coffee. “So why are you just sitting around? Go get them back so you’re not alone. What do you even mean ‘_searching for a way to properly express my apologies’_? That’s a load of bull. If you’re sincere and speak from your heart, they’ll know.”

Tsukasa finds himself scoffing. “I am not alone, you are here. Besides, take your own advice, Leo-san.”

Leo looks off to the side, his eyes trailing after the pedestrians walking about through the window. “…I’m not really sorry, though?”

Tsukasa raises an eyebrow. “If Izumi-san is irritated, then surely you have done something to upset him? He would not be angry, at you of all people, for something trivial?”

“Well…” Leo trails off. Tsukasa jerks in surprise as his boyfriend suddenly chugs down the – thankfully cold – coffee. “…Maybe I hurt his pride.”

“I… understand?” Tsukasa blinks in confusion.

“Heh.” Leo gives him a diffident smile. “Sena and I will work it out one way or another. Like we always do. I really did come here to drill you about Naru. She seemed…” He waves his hand around, as though that alone will express more than his words can.

“Narukami-senpai has not contacted me since… Coming to me and saying everything on her mind, without restraint. Has she contacted you?”

“I got a strange message.” Leo admits. “Something about being sorry for putting Yumenosaki Knights in a tough position and ruining my hard work.”

“That’s not true.” Tsukasa argues with a shake of his head. “What Narukami-senpai said to me was all true.”

“Then tell her that instead of letting everything fester. She’ll keep worrying herself until there’s nothing left. What if I messed up? What if I can’t fix it? What if he hates me?”

He stares at Leo for a moment.

He wishes Leo would stop seeing his past self.

“Say it sincerely, correct?” Tsukasa repeats before quickly shoveling the parfait into his mouth. “That is all we need to do.”

“Let’s hurry and find Naru, then.” Leo finally smiles a true smile.

Tsukasa watches warily as Leo leans his body on the table and opens his mouth. “What is it?”

“Ahh~”

He finds himself rolling his eyes, but, nonetheless, scoops up a bite of the parfait. “If you wish for a bite, just say so. Here.” He holds out the spoon.

Leo pouts. “Feed me.”

It is suddenly too warm in this small café. Tsukasa shifts his eyes around, swiftly feeling like all eyes are on them. Before he can truly make any move, Leo’s grin widens as he stretches forward and steals the bite.

“Leo-san!”

Leo only laughs and puts down some money. “My money, I can do what I want. Come on~ We have to go find Naru.”


	9. Weary Insecurities

The pads of his fingers press against the cold glass before him. The mirror reflects his image; his eyes roam over the tired man that stands there, staring directly back. The gleam in his gaze lacks the usual shine, his lips tilted in a perpetual frown. Even his skin is dull in comparison to how it used to be.

What can he offer them, other than this? Is the face that stares back the only feature that holds value within him?

His fingers slide down sluggishly, leaving oily streaks as they pass. The longer he stares, the more he wonders if he can throw it all away. He dedicated his whole life to this face of his. His passion, his vanity, his confidence, all of it has been carefully cultivated within the world he threw himself in. Without this face, he would be losing all of that time. Yet, to throw it all away, how easy would it be?

Nothing about him is special.

A loud knock on his door brings his thoughts to a halt. He turns to look over his shoulder in confusion. He has not invited any guests over, nor does he have a parcel coming in. Taking a deep, calming breath, he sets his usual expression on his face and exits his bedroom. Every step towards the front door brings a surge of apprehension. He has been on edge lately. How much more can he take this feeling of guilt?

The skin on his hand finds another cold surface as he grips the door knob.

“Oi-ssu~”

He stops opening the door midway, too surprised to do more than utter the name of his unexpected visitor. “Kuma-kun?”

“I ran away~” Ritsu sing songs, nudging him aside as he steps into the apartment. “Let me stay here for a bit, Secchan?”

“Wha- ah, here?” Izumi stutters. “How did you even…?”

“Bought a plane ticket and flew.” Ritsu grins, dropping his backpack to the ground. It lands with a heavy thud. “What? You think I walked?”

Izumi clicks his tongue. “Whatever. Waste your money like that, then.”

“I will~”

He finds himself rolling his eyes. Locking the door behind him, Izumi starts to walk into the kitchen. “What would you have done if I wasn’t here, huh? At least call beforehand. Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

Ritsu chuckles. The self-proclaimed vampire reaches out quickly and wraps his arms around Izumi’s waist. “Could go for a nap~”

“Couch’s right there.”

“Rude~ Let me sleep with you in bed~”

Izumi narrows his eyes within Ritsu’s slack embrace. “You’re the one coming around, unannounced. To a different country, at that.”

“I missed you.”

Izumi’s chilled heart begins to warm as Ritsu puts his head on his shoulder. He finds himself returning the light hug, rubbing Ritsu’s back up and down. “What do you mean you ran away?”

Ritsu gives a nonchalant hum. “Nacchan and Suu-chan are fighting.”

“You’re not going to help them?”

“It’s good for them.” Ritsu’s hair tickles Izumi’s neck as he shakes his head. “Nacchan has been winding up tighter and tighter and Suu-chan needs a wakeup call.”

“You shouldn’t let the others fight if you know it’s going to happen.” Izumi sighs softly. “Talk about it. You’re smart, you could’ve come up with a way to avoid it.”

“The more we fight, the stronger our bonds become. Also… I’m tired, Secchan…”

He continues to rub Ritsu’s back. Izumi knows what Tsukasa has going on with Yumenosaki Knights, no matter how the three tried to keep it a secret. He’s uneasy about it, the situation mirroring too closely to their unit’s past. “Help him, Kuma-kun.”

“I will. I am.”

Izumi feels Ritsu’s breath fan against his neck. “How is coming all the way here a good idea? Your flight would’ve been long.”

“Mhm… Because I wanted to see you. Hopped on a plane right after we finished a Live. So, let me lay down, at least?”

Izumi steps away from the hug and grabs Ritsu’s hand, tugging his boyfriend to his bedroom. “Here.” He finds himself losing his breath as Ritsu tugs him down onto the mattress with him.

“Cuddle.”

“You’re so…” Yet, Izumi reluctantly lays beside Ritsu.

“You’re tired, too.” Ritsu turns on his side to face him. “It’s written all over your face. Besides, it’s pretty obvious, even if I didn’t come here to see for myself.”

“What is?”

“You fought with Tsukippi.”

Izumi finds himself looking up at the ceiling instead of the enchanting, crimson gaze. “I never said that.”

“Our group chat has been silent for days.” Ritsu states in a whisper. “Nacchan and Suu-chan are avoiding each other, but usually one of you would come in. When no one shows up, there’s something up.”

He harrumphs a small sound, turning his head away from Ritsu further.

“Secchan…”

Izumi turns his head back, twisting his body as well. The two of them are face to face, now, only a scant few centimeters separating them. “Hey,” Their eyes meet. His icy blue gaze reflects back at him hauntingly in Ritsu’s clear, red eyes. “You think I’m pretty, right?”

Ritsu raises an eyebrow, clearly caught off guard. “Ah… Uh, yeah. You’re really stunning. What are you saying, all of a sudden?”

Izumi pulls his eyes away, not able to take that earnest gaze any longer. The fibers in his comforter are his only allies in this moment. “I hate this face of mine.”

They fall silent. For a long while.

The bed mildly shifts. He feels Ritsu’s nimble fingers brush across his cheek and into his hair.

“Why?”

Izumi takes his time in replying. “…He was attracted to my beauty. And the only thing I left in him was scars.”

“Tsukippi?”

He nods, his cheek rubbing against his pillowcase. “If he didn’t… If he didn’t call me beautiful… He could’ve saved himself. You all could’ve…”

Ritsu shifts himself closer, pressing his forehead to Izumi’s. “What did you fight about?”

“It was dumb. It’s… my fault.”

Everything is always his fault.

“No, it’s not.” Ritsu replies firmly. He presses his hand to the back of Izumi’s head. “We’re close, so we end up butting heads. That’s just a testament to how tightly our bonds are woven; because no matter what, we won’t break apart. So? What stupid thing did you say?”

Izumi finally looks back up to meet Ritsu’s gaze. “He was just trying to help.”

“Help?”

The model finds himself sighing again. “I’ve been having a hard time here… Leo-kun used his connections to get me work. One or two… maybe even a small handful probably would’ve been… fine. But when jobs came in one after another, I got suspicious and I asked around.”

“Didn’t like that? Like he’s treating you like charity?”

He nods again, silently. Izumi shifts his stare back down. “…And… there’s nothing I could ever do to repay him. For anything.”

The soft kiss Ritsu presses to the corner of his mouth darts Izumi’s eyes back towards his. “He’s not here looking to get repaid. None of us are staying with you because we desire your beauty or are drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Tsukippi more so, probably. He knows you, the real you. We do, too. And we love you anyways.”

Ritsu uses the hand at the back of Izumi’s head and pulls him in. The model soon has his nose pressed against Ritsu’s chest while the self-proclaimed vampire settles his chin on Izumi’s head. “We’ll love you always, Secchan.”

Izumi has to swallow hard before he can make any sort of retort. “Now you’re the one saying strange stuff.”

“Fufu, so you admit you’re being weird?” Ritsu’s arm tightens its hold. “Tsukippi… No, all of us… We would accept any apology we make to each other. Because we know each other’s hearts. Right, Secchan?”

“…You’re so annoying. Go apologize to Naru-kun and Kasa-kun for letting their problems get out of hand, then.”

Izumi feels the vibration in Ritsu’s chest as he chuckles.

“Fine~ I was being bad. You can stop worrying, I’ll take care of them while you two are away. I promise, they’ll be okay and work it out. They’re good kids who love each other too much.”

The model hums tiredly. “We won’t be gone forever.”

“Of course, you aren’t. I would never let you.”

Maybe a nap sounds nice, after all. The both of them seem to be at their limits, more emotionally than any physical exertion might cause their stress. Here, safely within each other’s arms, they can glue their hearts and minds back together, piece by piece. Though their relationships still share disharmony, there is always someone willing to lend an ear and shoulder. They will get through this. Even at odds with each other, their mutual bond never wavers.

What Izumi feels, the others feel, too. He loves them unconditionally, why would they place a condition on him?

He’s glad that Ritsu decided to visit him. All the way in Florence. He hopes Ritsu feels himself healing as much as Izumi does. The feeling is mutual, after all, isn’t it?

“I missed you, too.”

“Mm… Nap?”

“Nap.”


	10. Weary Apologies

Single trees planted in square plots passes their sights in carefully measured increments as they walk along the solid cement ground beneath their feet. Their shoes create a dull tune combined with the melodiously singing birds flying high in the clear blue sky. With their hands clasped between them, the light breeze attempts to dry the nervous sweat forming in between their palms.

“Your hand is clammy.”

The boy beside him jerks his hand away and sulks with a pout. “You do not have to point it out, Leo-san.”

“Wahaha!” Leo laughs loudly, putting his hands behind his head and looking upwards towards the fluffy clouds drifting ever so slowly. “Nervous, Suo~? Naru is pretty terrifying when angry. Oh, but don’t tell her that.”

“I should just so you are in trouble, as well.” Tsukasa grumbles under his breath.

Leo hums a chirpy little tune, the music notes dancing in the sunlight just before his eyes. “Why don’t you meet us back at the shopping district?”

“Excuse me?”

“We can do the switcheroo thing.” Leo twirls on his feet, bringing his hands down and walking backwards. “I’ll take her on a date, if you’re so worried that she won’t listen to you. Then we’ll swap places behind her back. Besides, it gives you time to calm your nerves and think of your words.”

“I’m not that… nervous.”

“Mh-hm~” Leo replies in an amused tone. Tsukasa’s hands are trembling, there is no way he is fooling anyone. “Just follow from a distance. Though, you’re pretty bad at sneaking around.”

“I’ll make you eat your words, Leo-san.” The redhead hisses out the challenge.

Leo nearly snorts in disbelief as he turns back around. It is almost too easy to get a rise out of the boy. “Don’t look too suspicious~ We’re almost there.”

Just as he says that, Arashi’s modest home comes into view. Windows are kept in immaculate condition, reflecting the late afternoon sun blindingly. There is not a single fallen leaf on the ground nor a speck of loose dirt that dirties the stone paved walkway. Even the exterior walls of the house seem completely cleaned of any outdoor filth.

“Is Narukami-senpai even home?” Tsukasa asks.

“We’ll find out.” Leo replies, nodding his head directionally down the block. “Go hide. But don’t get the police called on you.”

Tsukasa rolls his eyes, yet nonetheless complies.

Leo waits for him to walk quite a distance down the block and – not so – casually lean against a thick tree trunk. With a shake of his head, Leo continues on to the front door and rings the doorbell. Now that he contemplates it, he has never met Arashi’s family outside of when they attend Knights’ Lives at Yumenosaki Academy or pick her up afterwards. Before he can think on it more, a woman opens the door. Arashi’s mother. She looks surprised for a moment but greets him cordially before gesturing towards the stairs.

Leo gratefully bows his head and takes off his shoes before hurrying up the stairs. She said that Arashi’s room is the second door on the right… Ah. There. The door isn’t remarkable in any way, but he can hear the type of music Arashi usually listens to filter out through the cracks. He has an ear for this stuff, after all; and good memory when it comes to the important stuff. Raising a knuckle up, he knocks softly against the wood.

“Come in!”

Leo turns the doorknob and peaks inside slowly. Arashi has her back to him, sitting up straight at her desk. She begins to turn, but her eyes don’t want to leave whatever is in front of her. Leo closes the door behind him and walks forward in light steps.

Arashi raises a hand, finger muscles relaxed distractedly and head still turned. “Sorry, just a second…”

He smiles gently, wrapping his fingers around hers and bringing it to his lips. The soft skin on her knuckles is warm under his lips.

Arashi gasps and jerks her head towards him while yanking her hand away. Her widened eyes grow bigger as she spies him. “Leo-chan!?”

“Wahaha!” He laughs. “What are you concentrating so hard on?”

“I-” Arashi struggles to catch up. “What are you doing here?”

Leo tilts his head cutely and juts out his bottom lip just barely. “I can’t visit?”

He holds in his snicker as Arashi is visibly defeated. Even their strong queen will fall against cuteness; though it’s not his specialty. He feels a little bad; maybe he will leave the adorable manipulation to her and Ritsu from now on. Even Tsukasa seems to be picking up on it, lately. He and Izumi sure are in trouble.

Arashi exhales. “Leo-chan… I’m more than happy to have you visit.”

Leo has to bite at his lip a tiny bit to stop from grinning too hard. Sliding his hands over her shoulders and leaning his weight onto the back of her chair, he peers over her head. “Are you busy?” The textbook laid over the desk nearly makes him shudder. “Go on a date with me? If there’s not an exam, soon.”

“No, it’s not that.” Arashi shakes her head, leaning her head back into his chest. “Just… studying. Are you here for a while?”

“Only a couple days.”

“Too bad.” She places her hand on his arm, hugging it tighter to herself. “Okay. Then let’s go out. Give me a second.”

Leo happily lets her go and sits on the edge of her bed to wait. “How are things here?”

The words nearly catch her off guard if the pause in her movements is any indication. It looks as if she is thinking about the argument as much as Tsukasa is. The guilt that is filling their hearts and tumbling in the pit of their stomachs is about to spill out like a dam breaking onto the innocent city below. Speaking of, the redhead is probably still waiting outside. Incognito. Hopefully.

“They’re…” She trails off.

“You don’t need to lie, Naru.” He kicks his legs back and forth slowly. “It’s okay to not be okay. If it’s stressing you out, tell me.”

She chuckles lightly, opening her closet and reaching inside. “I can’t ask you to fix it for us, though. But thank you. I guess I’m more embarrassed than angry.” Arashi shakes her head. “No. I’m not angry at all. I was never angry.”

“You know…” Leo whispers. His eyes roam around the room. The sunlight reflects off of a shiny ribbon laying neatly on top of a shelf. He swears he saw something similar before… In someone else’s home. “I think I’m worried for you guys, too… But you’re not like Sena and I, when we were stumbling around selfishly by ourselves and not listening to each other. At least, that’s what I think.”

“Are you saying you have faith in us?” Her arms slip into a light jacket.

He leans back on his hands and smirks. “I trust our knights more than anyone.”

“Is that so.” She smiles back at him before checking herself in her vanity mirror. “Guess we have to live up to that expectation. Everything in moderation, but I don’t mind putting extra effort in this.”

“Knights is in your hands~” Leo hops up. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.” Arashi reaches her hand out expectedly. Leo grabs it and interlock their fingers together.

Briefly, they tell Arashi’s mother that they’re leaving before exiting the house. The weather is as nice as it was when he got there. Stealthily, Leo shifts his eyes around. Red peaks out from behind the same tree. He puts his free hand behind his back and motions for Tsukasa to follow. “What do you want to do, today, Naru? Shopping?”

“Anything is fine if I’m with you.” Arashi comments absently as she soaks in the rays of the sun. “Though I guess I could go for something sweet?”

“Then to the shopping district!”

“Just like that?” She giggles. “Anything you want to do?”

“…Could use some help calling Sena.” Leo mumbles under his breath. “Ah. I think I need more paper.”

“Hm… Sure.”

He hopes that wasn’t loud enough for her to hear. First thing is for her and Tsukasa to apologize to each other. That’s the most important right now. That’s his goal for as long as he is allowed to be face to face with them. The rest of the way is spent talking amicably about what little things they’ve done lately. Apparently, Arashi has a new modelling gig coming up soon. Showing off clothing is nothing new to her, but she’s excited to work with the specific designer. Leo has to promise to keep his mouth shut about it, however.

Eventually, the people around them increase in number. The closer they get to the shopping district, the busier it becomes. Leo looks around for an empty bench and tugs her over to it. “How about a crepe? You just sit here and I’ll cater to you.”

Arashi laughs good-naturedly, taking the offered seat. “Aren’t you ever the gentleman.”

“Be right back!” Leo calls out as he jogs away. He made sure to put Arashi a bit of a distance away from the crepe cart. After ordering three crepes, carefully balancing two in one hand, Leo strategically disappears into the crowd and veers off. As expected, Tsukasa is poor at hiding. During their walk over, Leo had to keep redirecting Arashi so she didn’t see him. Though, he supposes it is a good thing, because Tsukasa is easy to find in this moment.

“Leo-san, what-” Before Tsukasa can say more, two crepes are shoved into his hands.

“You saw where Naru sat, right? Go, go.” Leo shoos. He dances around the redhead and starts to push on his back. “Don’t keep her waiting for too long.”

“Okay, okay!” Tsukasa huffs, stumbling on his feet. He hurries off, weaving his way politely through the shoppers.

Leo keeps a close distance, nibbling on his own crepe all the while. Snickering to himself, he can’t help but feel like he is watching a couple that was set up for a blind date. Tsukasa goes up to Arashi’s inattentive form nervously, baby-smooth cheeks blushed a baby pink. When she looks up and their similar purple eyes meet, Arashi is stunned into silence. Tsukasa is the one to break their standstill first, holding out the crepe and saying ‘I apologize. I’m sorry, Arashi-san.’ Or at least, that is what Leo believes he can understand through lip reading alone.

He can’t keep watching them for long, however. His phone vibrates incessantly inside of his pocket, signaling a phone call. Pulling it out, his heart nearly stops at the name on the screen. Swallowing the bite of crepe in his mouth thickly, Leo answers, “Hello? …Sena.”

_“Leo-kun…”_

An awkward hush falls between them so quickly that Leo thinks the phone call has been dropped. Only the sound of a light thud on Izumi’s end lets him know otherwise. “Um… Sena, look, I’m-”

_“I’m sorry, Leo-kun.” _Izumi blurts out inelegantly. _“And thank you. You… helped me a lot.”_

His muscles instantly relax, the tension leaving his body and lips turning into a gentle smile before he realizes he’s making the motions. “You’re welcome, Sena. I’m happy.”

_“Hah? Shouldn’t that be my line?”_

Leo chuckles, “Double happy, then~ Even triple – no – quadruple happy!”

_“Quadruple?”_

“Yeah.” He sighs dreamily, looking over his shoulder at the couple still talking. “Naru and Suo~ looks like they made up.”

_“Are you in Japan?”_

“Yeah. I got called in for work.” Leo casually shrugs. “When they’re done talking, we might go get Rittsu and be quintuple happy. It’s too bad you’re not here, though… I miss you.”

_“…Kuma-kun?”_

He tilts his head. “Yeah. Rittsu. You know…? Ritsu Sakuma?” Leo takes a pause, his mind suddenly racing. “You didn’t hit your head or something and got selective amnesia, did you? Don’t forget us, Sena!”

_“Tch. No, nothing like that. Just…” _Izumi sounds unsure. _“Did you talk to him?”_

“Hm? No, not yet.”

_“Wait.”_

Leo raises an eyebrow; however, soon, his eardrums are pounding with a different, yet equally as familiar, voice, _“Tsukippi?”_

“Rittsu?”

_“Did you need me?”_

“You’re in Florence?” Leo says much too loudly unconsciously, making him look around in apology.

_“I ran away.”_

“Eh~? That’s no good, Rittsu. They could’ve used your help…” He trails off. “Though, I’m sure you’re stretched thin, too. Did Sena heal you?”

_“Fufu~ I got my battery all recharged.”_

“Good. That’s good. I’m watching over Naru and Suo~ so you don’t need to worry anymore.”

_“Mm. Thanks, Tsukippi.”_

“No need.” Leo looks over his shoulder again. “Too bad you’re not here, though. I miss you, too. I was kind of looking forward to it, but if Sena isn’t alone, that’s better.”

_“Secchan is too stubborn to admit he’s lonely.” _Ritsu agrees readily. _“How long are you in town?”_

“A few days. Not too long. And you? Coming back soon?”

The self-proclaimed vampire’s voice falls into a hush. _“Yeah. Soon. Really soon. I can’t miss too much school without a reason.”_

“That’s true. Keep Sena company for as long as you can, okay?”

_“You don’t need to tell me that.”_

Leo spies Tsukasa and Arashi begin to look around, presumably seeking out his location. “I love you, Rittsu~ I need to go.”

_“Love you, too. Should I get Secchan?”_

“Yeah.” Leo pushes off of the wall he was leaning on, walking over to his romantic partners.

_“Leo-kun?”_

“I love you, Sena~ See you soon!”

_“What does-”_

Before Izumi can finish his question, Leo pulls the phone away from his ear and hangs up on the call. He chuckles to himself, sure that the model will be annoyed beyond belief. Yet, surprises must be kept. Arashi and Tsukasa’s eyes light up as they finally spot him, beginning to make their way over to meet him half way.

It will be soon, indeed. Izumi will have to wait only just a little longer.


	11. Weary Recovery

He leans his head back tiredly, closing his eyes against the streaming afternoon sunlight. The wobbling, rumbling motions of the train car makes his head pound in a throbbing ache. He takes a breath and releases it in a shaky exhale. Maybe it’s the stuffy atmosphere, but he feels unbearably warm in just a loose shirt and pants. He can nearly feel the sweat beading on his brow, preparing to drip down.

Almost. He’s almost home.

He just has to hang on for a few more minutes. Maybe travelling out of the country wasn’t such a good idea. Yet, when the opportunity presented itself, he just couldn’t refuse. He got to see Izumi, after all. A weekend escape was all he needed, at the time – or so he told himself. Away from the pressure baring down on his shoulders, away from being a shoulder to lean on when he couldn’t even hold his own weight; away from the command of his new King.

Although his heart and mind has healed, his body continues to weaken.

It would be bad if he caught something from someone in Florence or even the airport. Dryly chuckling to himself, he almost curses this body of his. It has become stronger over the years, but being bathed in too much sunlight and warmth still wanes his constitution much quicker than the average human. Opening his eyes, he blearily stares at the iron ceiling. He’s sure the physical overexertion from both idol work and school work are not helping him.

Finally, his stop comes around. Getting off of the train, he is dragging his feet all the way to his front door. It becomes harder and harder to breath the longer he walks around outside, however it is blessedly quiet – probably due to it being the middle of a weekday. As he steps in front of his home’s doorstep, he swallows thickly and rests a hand flat on the outer wall, steadying his quickly tilting balance.

He jerks instinctively and turn his eyes beside him as arms gently hold onto his shoulders.

“You’re flushed, Rittsu. I think you have a fever.”

Ritsu sighs in relief, “Tsukippi… What are you doing here?”

“You told me your flight time, so I just calculated the amount of time it would’ve taken you to get home.” Leo shrugs, opening the front door for him. “You should’ve said your condition was this bad, though. I could’ve picked you up in a car.”

He chuckles wryly. “I thought you were here for work?”

“Oba-chan can figure it out.”

“I’m fine~” Ritsu shakes his head in amusement, stepping inside. “Staying?”

“If only to put you in bed.” Leo closes the door behind them and pushes on Ritsu’s back, urging him to his bedroom. “Sena did text me saying to keep a look out just in case.”

“Hm? Secchan did?”

“He said you looked pale when you left.”

“I’m just a little tired. Don’t worry.” Ritsu replies, but obediently sits on his bed when Leo’s fingers keep pressing into his skin in an urging manner. Warm lips meet his forehead and his baggage is taken from his hands. The composer pulls away and pushes him down to lay flat.

“Come on. Under the covers.”

“Hm~? Nursing me back to perfect health?”

“Of course.” Leo says seriously. “Where’s your thermometer?”

“Bathroom. Across the hall.” Ritsu sighs out tiredly, resting his head on his pillow as the blankets are pulled up to his chin. He barely sees Leo nod in understanding and leaving the room; his eyelids are suddenly so heavy.

The next thing he realizes, cold metal presses against his bottom lip. He peers at Leo kneeling at his bedside, emerald eyes shining so brightly Ritsu is almost jealous. With the thermometer in his mouth and under his tongue, Leo raises a hand and brushes Ritsu’s bangs aside before laying the back of his fingers on his forehead.

“Mm…” The composer lets out a bothered noise. The thermometer beeps, clearing away the cloudy anxiousness that started to fill Leo’s pure gaze. And yet, the worrisome emotion quickly returns once he reads the verdict. “You do have a fever. It’s not too bad, probably a stress fever or something…”

Ritsu attempts a tired chuckle, “Don’t look like that. I used to get sick like this all the time when I was little. It’s normal.”

Green eyes fill with fire within the next second. Ritsu cannot help but be completely captivated by how easily Leo shows his emotions in everything he does; heart always on his sleeve. Their unit is full of beautiful people, Leo is no exception. Even when he’s angry, Leo keeps his attention firmly on him.

“Don’t say that.”

“Say what?”

“That this is normal. Or that you’re used to pain. You shouldn’t be. You should live an easy life.”

Ritsu can’t help but smile sincerely. He reaches a hand out of the warmth of his blankets and rubs the soft skin of Leo’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Okay.”

Leo looks at him, skeptical. He releases a soft huff, turning his head briefly and pressing his lips into the skin of Ritsu’s thumb in a kiss. He rises to his feet, allowing Ritsu’s hand to drop back to the bed. “Rest.”

It is a command. A skill from position’s past. A skill born of the natural charisma that Leo holds within his character. Ritsu cannot help but fall into the hypnotism – into the smooth voice that echoes in his ears and bounces inside his skull. He nods, cheek rubbing against his pillowcase gently. With that affirmation, Leo turns and walks out of the bedroom.

The house is quiet.

Usually, he is the only one around. It’s an empty place full of silence in both the day and nighttime. It doesn’t matter when he wakes in this place. It doesn’t matter if the moon is his only friend here. Ritsu blinks slowly. The furniture in his room before his eyes blur in a watery haze. But there is a whole world beyond these walls that is waiting for him. If only to escape the clutches of isolation, he will push himself to his limits. There are people depending on him. People that are only awake in the daylight. If he has to forsake his only midnight friend, then so be it.

The door sways open. Leo enters, his hands carrying a tray.

But there are people who truly care about him out in the world, too. They don’t like to see him in the state he is now. Perhaps he can, one day, be friends with the sun? Like they all are. He has been putting his best efforts into asking permission to walk under the sunlight with them. Perhaps he will never be allowed to fully stay under its rays – but even a little time is enough for him, he will accept what his body can withstand.

Leo places the tray down. He reaches inside the bowl atop it and wrings out a cloth.

He will walk under the sunlight for a little while, so they do not need to walk under the moonlight for eternity.

Ritsu’s bleary eyes finally fall closed when his forehead is shocked with a cold sensation.

“Bear with it.” The composer whispers, brushing Ritsu’s bangs aside once more in a tender stroke. He hears Leo crouch back down to the ground, his hand still caressing his hair. “It’s time to sleep, Rittsu.”

A familiar melody drifts around the room from Leo’s lips. It is a song he composed. A song that was gifted to Ritsu with sheer confidence that it suits him. A nocturne that has been declared Ritsu’s designated solo piece. The peaceful melody wraps around him like a warm blanket; leaving the cold world behind and pulling him into a warm cocoon.

He doesn’t know how long he wanders around in the warm darkness, however voices are slowly penetrating the shadows, offering hands for him to come back out to the surface. Ritsu slowly opens his eyes, turning his head to the side to get just a little closer to those familiar timbres. A warm cloth slips down, falling before his eyes in a white obstruction. RItsu moves it aside, clutching it in his hand as he listens silently.

“You are making a mess!”

“Wahaha! It’s fine! It’s fine!”

“It is not!”

The door to his bedroom has been left open a smidge. The voices are distant, probably coming from the first floor of his home. And if the metallic clanging is any indication, they are in the kitchen.

“We’ll clean it up~ Relax~”

“You mean to say you will make _me _clean it up.”

Another boisterous laugh swims into the room. “You said it, not me.”

They sound like they are having fun, Ritsu thinks fondly.

“There, done.” They sound relieved. “Do not dare, Leo-san.”

“I wasn’t doing anything? Hmm~ Though I knew calling you to get stuff was a good idea. I can’t find anything here.”

“…I hope Ritsu-senpai is taking care of himself well enough…”

“Is that something you should be saying?”

Leo doesn’t have to drill and scold their youngest so much, Ritsu chuckles. He closes his eyes again. The short nap did nothing but increase his weariness; increasing the longing for the escape into the darkness of dreamland.

“Perhaps not. However, if one of us falls, we will not leave them behind. Isn’t that right?”

“Of course.” A bottle of pills shakes. “Something like that can go to hell.”

“Eloquent…”

Footsteps make their way up the stairs. The wood beneath their weight creak noisily. With a hazy mind, Ritsu awaits their arrival. The smell of something subtly savory reaches his room before their bodies appear within sight.

Though, when red strands of hair peak between the crack in the doorway, Ritsu can’t help but tease, “Suu-chan~ Making so much noise in someone else’s home is impolite~”

“Ritsu-senpai!” Tsukasa calls out worriedly, his violet eyes suddenly taking on a darker hue in worry. He carries in the tray Leo previously had, a steaming bowl, a bottle of pills, and a glass of water carefully balanced on it. The redhead quickly sets it down and stands beside him. “Ah… Apologies for the noise, did we disturb you?”

He chuckles softly, voice not coming out as strongly as it usually does. “It’s fine.”

“I disagree.” Tsukasa whispers. He grabs the cloth from Ritsu’s hand absently. “How do you feel?”

“I’m just tired. You don’t need to look so worried. I’ll be back soon.”

Tsukasa kneels on the floor. “You do not need to rush. We are not going anywhere without you.”

Ritsu gives him a weak grin, reaching up and ruffling Tsukasa’s hair. “You’re too serious…”

Violet eyes shift away. “We…” He clears his throat. “We made you some vegetable soup. You should eat a bit and take this fever reliever.”

Getting up on his elbows, Ritsu tilts his head curiously. Patiently he waits for Tsukasa to continue.

“Here. Do you need to be fed?” Knights’s current king fumbles with the spoon.

“Suu-chan. Look here.” He reaches out, patting down unruly strands of red hair.

Tsukasa’s violet eyes meet his, an anxiousness swimming in their depths like a hurricane. “Ritsu-senpai… I’m sorry! I… I am still a novice, to many things. I do not understand how to be a worthy leader to you, to Narukami-senpai… To our seniors. But I swear an oath to you, I will learn.”

He allows an amused breath to leave his throat. “It’s not your fault. I wanted to be with you, with them, in the light. I know my own limits, but-”

“And isn’t it my pleasure to look after you and steer you on the right path when you stray? As your lover?”

Ritsu raises an eyebrow, his enjoyment growing as Tsukasa’s cheeks darken and nearly matching his hair color. “Heh~ I thought we were talking about being King, Ou-sama?”

The younger boy stirs the soup absently, shifting his eyes away. “It is a similar role… Both of which I… I hope to learn much more from you, my seniors.”

The bed sheets wrinkle underneath him as Ritsu sits up fully, crossing his legs. With Tsukasa’s eyes drawn away, Ritsu looks towards the doorway. A shoulder just slightly peaks from beyond the opening – a strong shoulder looking over them from afar. “Yep~ We’ll be with you through every step. That is my Knight’s Oath to you.”


	12. Bad Boy, Part One

The flashing lights no longer make him flinch. Rather, it has been a long time since the shockingly bright lights have made him react. He can’t even remember the last. All the better, he supposes. His expression just barely changes with each rapid fire of the camera. His body moves fractionally, giving the cameraperson a multitude of opportunities with each miniscule centimeter. He turns away, looking downwards for only a moment before flicking his eyes back up.

He fingers at his clothing.

They’re of high quality and stiff around his body, though the material is silky soft. Much like Knights’ costumes. Aesthetic over functionality. Always. These clothes have the same sort of style to them – elegant and sleek. He, a member of Knights, has an image to upkeep, after all. Fashion brands will always take advantage of such a style following him around, like a target painted on his back. It suits him; it’s an image he has worked on since his youth.

Even while his youth was filled with the illusionary fire of a warzone and fallen allies, the elegance haunted him like a curse. A beautiful reaper, slick with crimson liquid, dancing around the defeated. Steel and flesh stained in the blood of his only friend; what is so desirable about that? Does his pretty face mask it all away? Like attractive wrapping around gag gifts on Christmas morning? Is it enough for people to turn away, pretending not to see? The notion that the beautiful can commit no sin and will remain in the light of innocence. Or are they as blind as he was, once upon a time?

He blinks, the daze clearing from his eyes. The props and backdrop, the people and equipment, they all become clear again; hazy edges growing sharper with every bat of his eyelids. What is he doing? He’s in the middle of work. He can’t lose focus now. He shifts his pose again, continuously doing so; the signal to stop has yet to come. The staff are yet to be satisfied. He has to prove himself here or never. His dreams are at stake.

The others are waiting for him to come home.

It has been a long time, now that he thinks about it. When was the last he saw them, face-to-face? Modelling work has kept him in Florence this time around for far longer than any time before. So long that Knights are proceeding without him. Not that he is complaining, rather he’s encouraging it. He did say he is taking a hiatus from idol activities, after all. Just because those words have only started to hold true doesn’t mean they were not an actuality all along. Even so-

“Izumi, give us a come-hither kind of smirk.”

That kind of request, huh?

He gives them a crooked smile, eyes dropping to half lidded and turning his head away slightly. The camera clicks at rapid speed, the clacking noises infiltrating his ears at sonic speed and pounding against his ear drums. The most music he has listened to as of late. He has to start practicing again, the sooner the better. Else he will forget the lessons he used to survive until now. Though they won’t say a word about it, the others don’t need a knight that is rusty and dragging them down. An army is only as strong as its weakest link.

Even so, he misses them.

“That’s it! Let’s check these and call it a day, everyone!” The cameraperson declares, lowering their equipment from their eyes.

After that, he thanks everyone for their work today and changes into his own clothes, makeup still painted over his face like fine china. With his work done, everyone ignores him, leaving him to his own devices and letting him do as he pleases. He is no longer needed. Setting his disguise on his person, Izumi leaves the building. Pushing the door open, the air pressure splashes across his face in a too fierce cuddle. The sunlight streams towards the earth from the western direction, signaling its goodbyes and blinding his eyes.

Just as he said his last goodbyes to the others.

He swallows a painful lump in his throat. Though he did frequent home quite often before, the fact is that he’s on a hiatus. He said all he needed to the last they met, and let them go. Knights is free to do as they want, as the four of them. They shouldn’t have to worry about him or his feelings; he’s off doing what he wants, in the end. And yet, despite his words, he longs to join them on their warpath. The niggling worries worming their way into his mind don’t leave him alone.

Will they be alright without him? Will they take care of themselves? Will they be reckless?

Still, the answer that whispers deep in his heart is a certainty he has known for a long time now: of course, they will be.

Leo, Ritsu, and Arashi, with Tsukasa leading the way, will soon be going into a promotional period; embarking from stage to stage and singing and dancing to their hearts content. New songs and choreography all created without him arranged within its contents. For the time being, Leo had promised him when they parted. The real mix that will be put on their album will have all five of them. He couldn’t help but smile at the time, even as his solemn, despondent eyes reflected back at him through Leo’s emerald gaze. He told them the truth of the industry, that plenty of groups release albums with missing members. It was time for Knights to do the same.

Perhaps it’s not forever, but they can’t remain stagnant on his account. They don’t need more work on their shoulders just to fit in someone who isn’t going to be there in the first place. The breeze kisses his cheeks as he walks down the sidewalk. Besides, modelling work… isn’t going well. Who knows how long it will take him to accomplish his goals? He can’t ask that of them. To wait for a time that remains shrouded by murky storm clouds.

He puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His fingers curl, heat immediately getting trapped within the confinement. It’s getting pretty late and he hasn’t been able to eat all day. One day without eating won’t hurt him, but it won’t be good, either. Albeit his body cries for rest – desiring to lay upon the plush surface of his bed – he decides to veer off course of the route home and go to the grocery store. Even if he wanted to head straight home and just cook whatever is in his kitchen, he knows full well that there is nothing more than water within its depths.

Hectic. Unmotivated. Tired.

His body and face will start looking unfit for this industry, so he should go back to his normal routine as soon as possible – no matter how undesirable it seems to go out of his way. The others will start to worry, on top of it. His shoes thump against the solid ground, the sounds of the city echoing around him across the sky. The grocery store isn’t too far from his home here in Florence, luckily. He’ll pick up enough produce for the rest of the week and call it a day. Something healthy and not too caloric. Maybe he will just make a lot of a recipe and portion it out throughout the next week to save him some time – and energy – in the future. For those rainy days or late nights where he is walking home underneath the moonlight.

For that, however, he will need caffeine to flow through his veins if he is to have any semblance of liveliness. After his visit to the grocery store, bags crinkling and swinging from his arm, he stops at a little coffee shop on his way back to his apartment. The store’s interior is cozy, a warm atmosphere saturated in the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans.

“Did you hear about Knights?”

His attention perks up, drifting away from the steadily moving line he stands in. He narrows his sense of hearing to a couple of girls sitting across from each other at a small, glossy, dark wooden table, excitedly looking down at one of the cell phones laying on its surface.

“What about them?”

“They’re releasing a new album, but it looks like it’s only four of them.”

“Eh~ Who’s missing? Izumi?”

“Mm.”

He rattles off his order absently to the cashier and pays for it before standing off to the side to wait for it to be made. Crossing his arms, the grocery bags rustle with his movements.

“That’s too bad. I wish I could’ve gone to their last concert, then. Looks like it’s the end for him.”

“Where’d you hear that? I thought it was just a hiatus?”

“You know how these companies are. Even if they say it’s a hiatus or they promise to be back, they never are. They’re off doing something else and the company will give them jobs that actually make money or just let them fall out of the limelight like they were never there. Cut their losses. Is he even doing well?”

“Hm… I can’t really say? I haven’t seen him around. But you’re not wrong.”

“It’s a shame. I really like Knights. It’ll be weird from now on.”

“It was pretty rare until recently that they consistently worked as five members, in the first place. Ou-sama was missing before. Well, the previous one. Maybe it isn’t such a pretty group on the inside as they are on the outside, after all.”

“Everything might be an act. An image to uphold. Could also be the company, but who knows.”

He thanks the barista for his drink. With his free hand, he pushes his sunglasses a little higher on his face and tilts his cap lower as he walks through the small shop and exits the establishment. The jingle of the bell over the door rings too loudly in his ears, the air pressure rushing through the doorway slapping too harshly against his face and slipping behind his eyewear in a drying chill.

The trickle of liquid sears the tip of his tongue as he takes a sip, but he pays it little mind; allowing it to slip down his throat like acid poison. His insides quiver, instantly warming to the temperature of fresh lava and settling into his tummy like a rumbling, active volcano ready to erupt. The insulated cup does not withstand against its heat, the skin on the palm of his hand begins to perspire uncomfortably. Even the chill breeze of the overshadowing dusk is not enough to quell the blaze burning within his body.

Rather, perhaps it is his heart beating anxiously against its boney cage within his chest, that is making him feel so out of place within his own skin. He longs for a release, longs to run far away from this erupting volcano and save himself – the foolish be damned. But he can’t do that. He can’t do anything. He is trapped. Trapped within this cycle of failure that he had set himself. A path that he chose, but cannot get free of the thorns and make it to the other side.

Yes. An army is only as strong as its weakest link. Knights don’t need him to drag them down.

The door knob to his apartment has never felt as frigid to the touch as it does now, sending an icy melody racing up his arm in a trilling shiver. The hinges squeak in resistance as he pushes the door open tiredly. The caffeine rushing through his blood stream has yet to settle within his body and trick his mind – and subsequently muscles – into believing there is energy left to spare.

He toes off his shoes and carefully slips out of his jacket, all the while being vigilant of the things occupying his hands. He hangs up the attire on the coat hook beside the door and heads into the kitchen. The entire apartment remains dim, having neglected to flip the light switch on. Only the blindingly, spearing rays of the sunbeams retreating beyond the horizon accompany him within the four walls of his living space. He sets the grocery bags on the countertop with a rustling thump.

Vibrations dance across the surface of his thigh.

He shakes his wrist free of the bags’ entanglements and looks down, reaching into his pants’ pocket. The screen of his phone is too contrasted against the dark background of the shadows, making him squint. Once his eyes adjust, he pauses.

A phone number and name he didn’t expect stares back at him, the colors shining like metal refracting light.

Taking another moment to peruse the contact information, he answers with a swipe of his thumb. “Hello?”

Their voice rings in his ears.

“Yes, this is Izumi Sena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus over~ I finally have another idea!!! Another arc begins here and now~
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated~


	13. Bad Boy, Part Two

The room is already quite warm; however, the breath fanning against the nape of his neck is warmer. Despite the increasing heat, a shiver trembles down his spine with each exhale of the person leaning on him. Dull clacks accompany the sound of his thundering heart. The cool, smooth, glass edge pressing upon the pads of his fingers contrast against the balminess as he adds to the melody with his own clack.

The room is otherwise silent.

Until the door bursts open with vigor.

He swivels his head towards it, unceremoniously waking the person sleeping upon his shoulder. He sees worried amethyst eyes staying locked on the phone screen in her hand, pearly white teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.

“Something the matter, Naru?” Leo asks from across from him. The chess piece – the rook – he was about to send out onto the battlefield is now being twirled within Leo’s thin, boney fingers absently.

“Yes, it is unlike you to barge in like this.” He adds delicately.

His boyfriend resting on his shoulder shifts. Sharp chin instead of squishy cheek now rests on him like a pole digging into the ground, though he doesn’t voice the discomfort.

“Say…” Arashi trails off, hurrying to where the three of them are piled. “Have you guys seen our social media account, lately?”

“Mmm… Knights’ one?” Ritsu groggily asks. His voice echoes loudly in Tsukasa’s ear with the proximity. “Can’t say that I have.”

Leo chuckles, putting the rook in its next position with a velvet clack against the glass board. “Did someone send out something weird?”

“No, not… exactly.” Arashi leans over the unused portion of the table, her elbows carrying most of her weight. The three of them peer down curiously at the bright phone in her hands. “It’s only showing the four of us.”

Ritsu cocks his head, eyes still half lidded. “Our next album and promotions are only us. Isn’t that natural?”

“Yes, I did see that our group photo was released to the public.” Tsukasa comments, eyeing the words detailing the release date and their title track. “Izumi-san gave us the go ahead to proceed without him. Is that so strange?”

“But…” Arashi uncharacteristically fails in her words. “Even our header has changed to just our four names. Izumi-chan has always been featured there with us, no matter what we do.”

“It’s a full album, so it’s a pretty big deal.” Leo attempts to soothe her nerves with a calm voice. “Maybe they’re going all out this time. See? The header is of the album logo. Don’t worry, Naru.”

Arashi nervously drums her fingers on the surface of the table. “Is it natural that all of Izumi-chan’s previous individual promotions are gone, too?”

The sentence gets Ritsu to sit up straight, lifting his weight off of Tsukasa’s shoulder and perking up in attention. Even Leo’s easy grin falls to a disbelieving, unpleased frown.

“Let me see?” Knights’ former king reaches his hand out. Arashi puts her phone on his palm, turning it in his direction. Leo’s emerald eyes scan frantically at the screen, thumb scrolling here and there and pressing at tabs. “Nothing…?”

They jerk their heads up as he stands from his seat, pushing the chair harshly enough to skid its legs against the flooring with a screech. Tsukasa reaches out and takes the phone from Leo’s hand before pivoting on his heels and turning towards the door. He ignores their calls towards him and rushes into the hallway with polite speed.

There are things he can do. Things that only he can do. As the Leader of Knights.

What trouble has Izumi found himself in?

He grips the phone in his hand tightly, feeling the plastic of the case dig into the bones of his fingers. The plush carpet underneath his feet dip with every heavy step he takes. The white walls blur by like the speeding scenery from inside of a bullet train. Though he is courteous to those he passes by, greeting them with grace and stepping to the side to allow them to pass, his heart races with unease and restrained anger. What does New Dimension think they are doing to one of his?

Is Izumi having more difficulties in Florence than he is letting on? Why can’t he just plainly say that he needs their help or that he desires a shoulder to lean on? Doesn’t Izumi know that they’ll do anything for him? Even if it inconveniences them; because helping one another is never truly an inconvenience.

Information that they have been made aware of prior slips into his thoughts like a passing breeze. It’s true that New Dimension let go of many of their idols and employees simply because they were not making enough profit in exchange for their expenses. All four of the agencies within Ensemble Square have gone through such a purge, recently; all with varying reasons and requirements.

Izumi couldn’t have…?

No, of course not. Whether he is doing well as a model or not, Izumi is a member of Knights. They earn one of the highest profit margins in the agency. They will always cover each other, no matter what roles they take up in their lives individually. Knights is their home; they will protect this place they created together with their last breaths and broken swords if need be. And they will do it together because this is where they belong.

What could have happened? Izumi is always so careful of scandals and strange rumors…

The golden plaque labelled door comes into his view. Setting his feet firmly on the floor side-by-side, he raises his fist and knocks on the thick, wooden door. After a moment, a cheery, unassuming voice replies with permission to enter. The doorknob under his skin is freezing to the touch, his hand burning hotly with anticipation. His heart beats in his ears, deafening the rest of the world as the office beyond is revealed to him.

“Oh, Suou-kun! What brings you here?”

Golden eyes with a hint of a strange, yet beautiful, green intermingling within stare at him pleasantly and happily. The cell phone in his hand feels as heavy as lead while he approaches the imposing desk at the back of the room. He tightens his jaw, feeling the gritty grind of his teeth slipping against each other. He withholds all of the simmering, unjust anger deep within the pit of his stomach. It is improper to go on offense without first hearing of the other side’s story, after all.

“Aoba-san, what is the meaning of this?” Tsukasa nearly tosses the phone onto the thick desk; the device clattering against its surface hauntingly. A niggling guilt surfaces at the back of his mind. He will repay Arashi for any damages; purchasing an entirely new phone if need be.

Tsumugi cocks his head, still looking up at him from the plush chair before tilting his head down. The bright screen reflects off of his glasses like a foggy mirror. The older man hums. “I don’t see what’s wrong, Suou-kun. We’re promoting your new album and everything was sent out at the correct time.”

“That is not the issue.” His voice is tight, even to his own ears. “Izumi-san is no longer present.”

“Wasn’t that what you agreed on?”

“Not,” Tsukasa punctuates, swiping his finger quickly across the screen. The page scrolls quickly, flashing before their eyes like a speeding b-roll. “This. He is completely removed from our account. That was not to our agreement.”

“Ah…” Tsumugi’s breath catches in his throat. He coughs uncomfortably, nervously beginning to fidget in his seat. “You found out already, huh? As expected of Knights.”

Tsukasa raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Tsumugi puts his hands on the desk, interlocking his fingers in a closed off gesture. “You see… Sena-kun is no longer a part of Knights.”

His heartbeat stops pounding in his ears, blood freezing in its tracks within his veins. Tsukasa’s fingers twitch at his sides, an involuntary response while his mind comes to a halt. Silence fills the room, deafeningly so. He watches as his eyes gradually widen within Tsumugi’s glasses, reminding him of the composure he must keep despite the world crumbling around him. Tsukasa blinks back his emotions.

Swallowing his dread, he replies calmly, “That isn’t possible. Izumi-san has a legal contract with Knights.”

“A contract has its limits.”

Before he can stop himself, Tsukasa slaps his palms onto the desk desperately. “I am aware that New Dimension has let go of many good people with potential due to lack of profitability. But if Izumi-san is not making enough as an individual, it was agreed upon that our value will be judged as a unit. The wage we earn during our individual activities, no matter what they may be, is split evenly amongst us, and that goes for this agency, as well. We agreed to those terms, not the terms of earning our individual pay for ourselves.”

The phone screen dims between them.

He remembers the day clearly. The day when they all sat down and discussed which agency they should ultimately work under as Knights. Each agency had offers with their own terms, even going so far as to have a few options available for them to choose from. Though weak and fragile, and with little money to their name, the five of them decided on New Dimension. It is not new territory to them – climbing up from the bottomless pit of hell. They will do it time and time again if need be; because they will no longer fall and remain defeated. Though it is only natural to desire to earn the full pay of individual work without sharing, the option they ultimately chose granted them a safety net to so they can fly free.

A safety net for this very situation as all four of Ensemble Square’s agencies go through a purge.

“I understand that, Suou-kun.” Tsumugi sighs, looking down briefly to play with his own fingers.

“I, too, have lawyers I can call upon. New Dimension cannot fire Izumi-san without reason.” Tsukasa interrupts. “You know him, do you not? He would never do anything against the contract nor purposefully cause trouble.”

Whether it be a scandal or fraud, Izumi has always been careful and keeps on the path of good and hard-work.

Tsumugi releases his grip and puts his hands up. “Now, now, Suou-kun. Let’s not cause a rift within the company, we don’t need to go that far.”

Tsukasa takes a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes. “I apologize. I know you’re not to blame. However, why didn’t you tell us if you knew?”

“I only just found out, myself.” Tsumugi turns in his chair, idly running his fingers across a document set to the side. “I didn’t really know how to break the news to you all. I also considered that you already knew, since you five are so close. But I see that isn’t the case…”

“What happened? Is it reversible?” Tsukasa’s heart picks up once more, pounding against the walls of his chest in steady, strong vibrations that rock the earth beneath his feet. “Did… Did Izumi-san breach the terms of the contract?”

“Sena-kun…” Tsumugi trails off, worried tremble back in his voice. “Has voluntarily quit Knights.”

A strange sound between a choked gasp and an exclamational noise leaves Tsukasa’s throat, nearly cutting away his ability to breathe properly. “Quit?”

“No matter what your contract may say, apparently, both Sena-kun and the higher ups have agreed to this exchange. Anything the real head of New Dimension says, goes.” Tsumugi’s eyes turn sympathetic. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

His hands fists on top of Tsumugi’s dark wood desk. He hastily brings them down to his side, hiding them away. Tsukasa turns his eyes to the ground, the carpet beneath his feet suddenly his only ally within the room. “…Was there a reason stated?”

Izumi didn’t get into some misfortune, as Tsumugi would call it, did he? And this was the only way to save them from the backlash. He could have come to them. They may not have much power individually, but when they’re together, they’re unstoppable. Perhaps something could have been done. Is Izumi lonely, all by himself? Does he feel like the world has backed him into a corner? Is he drowning in the darkness and can’t find his way out?

Tsukasa bites his tongue.

He wants to rush to Izumi’s side; he is sure the others will feel the same upon hearing the news.

“Sena-kun will soon debut as a solo artist based in Italy. Not affiliated with Knights and under his own name.”

Not affiliated with Knights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whistles innocently~  
I swear I have a plan, I'm not blindly making my way through lol


	14. Bad Boy, Part Three

The air is saturated in solemnity – an atmosphere so heavy it nearly crushes them in their seats and drowns them in the chilly ocean of despair. The room has remained silent for some minutes, now. No one knows what to say nor can they choke out encouraging words. The news they expected wasn’t what they received, blindsiding them so strongly that they remain rooted in place and unable to gather their shattered psyche as it spreads far and wide in a sudden explosion.

Her hands clench upon her lap.

Izumi should have told them. He should have called. He should have discussed it with them. Izumi should have taken their opinions on the matter to heart and only then made his decision.

Still, all of the should haves remain empty. They can’t go back in time to the period when things aren’t already set in motion.

She clears her throat softly, grabbing everyone’s attention. Giving them a wry grin, she says jokingly, “You know, I’m starting to think Izumi-chan hates it here~”

“Secchan could say it plainly.” Ritsu sniffs, turning his nose up defiantly.

“Now, now.” She tries to soothe. Arashi reaches out gently, stroking Ritsu’s thin shoulder. “He loves us, you know that.”

Tsukasa’s soft, wispy voice grabs her attention; her heart clenches with the uncertainty lacing his tone like unrelenting poison. “I haven’t heard of anything being amiss in Florence…”

“Izumi-chan is just like that, you know him.”

Her heart chips away with every word she spouts from between her lips. She cannot say with certainty that her words are not empty reassurances. She has known Izumi for a long time, longer than the other three in the room. She might even consider them as childhood friends. She has learned, over the years, that he never voices his problems and keeps his stresses within his heart until it bursts unprettily. At this very moment, even she cannot tell what exactly Izumi is thinking; whether he is walking a desperate path to save them from himself or walking a free path towards salvation.

“He could have called.” Ritsu remains in his mood, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Yes… Izumi could have. Should have.

But they are already at this point. They have to walk forward. The five of them have remained stagnant for too long, already. She refuses to lose any more of their precious moments.

“We could call him.” Arashi replies, keeping her voice light and giving her peeved boyfriend a promising grin. She briefly taps her phone and eyes the time. “It’s pretty early in the morning over there, but I’m sure he’s already awake.”

“Yes. Let us do that.” Tsukasa’s voice is timid and slow, unbefitting to the boy Arashi has come to know and love. The red head slips out his phone from his own pocket and releases its security lock. The phone opens with a click, lighting up and displaying a clean background void of any clutter; apps all hidden away on different pages or within folders with neat labels.

They all watch with rapt attention as Izumi’s contact information is pulled up and the call goes through. Tsukasa lays the phone in the middle of their group sitting around the table and turns on the speaker option. The ringing echoes loudly in the small space of the conference room within New Dimension’s department.

It lasts less than a minute, but an eternity passes by within their aching hearts.

_“Hello?”_

Arashi looks up after a while when no one moves to respond. Tsukasa’s mouth opens before he presses his lips tightly together again in hesitation. “Good morning, Izumi-chan~”

_“Hm? Naru-kun?”_

She lets out a light titter. “Yeah, we’re all together right now. Wish you were here, too.”

_“I see.”_

Arashi whines, “What a dispassionate response.”

_“Sorry.”_

Izumi sounds tired.

“Izumi-chan, so-”

“Did you quit Knights voluntarily?” Tsukasa interrupts firmly.

The room falls silent. Not even Izumi seems to move from the other side of the phone call.

_“Voluntarily, Kasa-kun? Can someone be made to quit by force?”_

Tsukasa’s violet eyes stare fixatedly onto the phone screen displaying nothing more than their reflections since the phone screen has dimmed. “Yes. However, I would like an answer, Izumi-san. From your own lips, this time.”

Izumi pauses. _“And what if I said yes?”_

“You could have told us yourself instead of letting us find out secondhand.” Ritsu replies more calmly than his prior mood suggests.

“Ritsu-chan,” Arashi attempts to quiet the self-proclaimed vampire down before things get out of hand. Ritsu has always been equipped with a sharp tongue; probably due to the ever-persistent insecurity of being left behind and out in the cold.

_“No, he’s right. I’m sorry.” _Izumi states in a voice so empty and bland that Arashi begins to worry about him more so than ever. _“It was a sudden offer. I didn’t have time to call before it was finalized.”_

“Did you care how this would affect us?” Ritsu asks next.

Tsukasa adds in in a rush, “We have promotional shows soon. What will we tell the fans?”

_“You’re already promoting as four. It’s not strange if the fans don’t see me. Besides, going into this relationship, hasn’t it always been our motto to not sway our decisions because of each other?”_

“The issue isn’t with-” Ritsu’s words are cut short…

…By Leo’s soft, whispered voice, “Hey, Sena?”

They all turn their eyes to him; to their previous leader that still holds so much charisma and power behind his words no matter the situation. The one who has enchanted them to his wiles time and time again no matter how they may disagree at first.

The one who understands them and cares for them more than any of them realize.

To the serenity, only now does Izumi seem to hesitate. _“…What is it, Leo-kun?”_

Leo’s expression is calm, there is no turbulent storm swimming in his emerald eyes. Instead, the windows to the composer’s soul are wide open for all to see the pleasant waves lapping at the shore on a tranquil summer day. “Are you happy?”

_“Happy?”_

Leo’s lips slowly quirk upwards. “Happy, Sena. You know, when you’re smiling?” He reaches beside him, laying a gentle hand on Ritsu’s head and stroking downwards until he rests his fingers on Ritsu’s neck and gives an affectionate squeeze. “Are you closer to the dreams that we swore to protect?”

Yet again, Izumi doesn’t answer right away. The pregnant pause makes her heart beat strongly within her chest with anticipation. Within her heart, she begs for Izumi to reply; to affirm what Leo is saying. Because to answer otherwise… Would spell the worse kind of disaster.

She wishes he were here by their sides. Everyday.

_“Yeah. A little, I guess.”_

Tsukasa clears his throat. Looking over, Arashi notices the swimming distress within his eyes start to fade away. Still, something melancholic remains in the violet depths even as the tides wane away. “A small step is better than not being able to move at all. Congratulations on your achievements, Izumi-san.”

“You sound tired, Sena.” Leo voices the thought that has been floating in her mind the moment she heard Izumi’s voice through the phone. “I guess you have a lot to prepare, though. Is your debut soon?”

_“Mm. Really soon, actually…”_

“Can we do anything to help?” Arashi says next before anyone else can.

She longs to go to him.

“We can help promote you during our stages.” Tsukasa insists. “As long as the news is released prior, that is.”

_“It will cause enough of an uproar as it is, there’s no need. You can’t help me with any singing or choreography, anyways.”_

Rejected.

“Do you need songs? I’ll compose you one.” Leo asks, almost excitedly. Perhaps eager to help. Or perhaps eager to still feel like an important part in Izumi’s life. “I’ll compose you a whole album, made just for yo-”

_“No, don’t bother.”_

Leo’s mouth clamps shut.

Izumi continues before any of them can comment on the sharp tone, _“There’s already a mini album prepared.”_

Leo deflates into himself. “I see.”

Arashi bites her tongue. Izumi has always accepted Leo’s songs. With the exception of the songs they borrowed from Yumenosaki on rare and unusual occasions, they have only ever sung Leo’s songs. They have always relied on Leo’s weapons. She turns to look at him, watching as he slumps in his seat, crestfallen. He must feel as though Izumi is erecting a wall between them and erasing all that they have gone through.

She sure does.

Arashi watches as Leo’s hands retreat back to his lap, hiding them from view.

“I guess that means you’re not coming home for a while, either, right?” Leo replies in a clipped voice as he shifts his eyes away from the tabletop.

_“…I’ll be back in Japan sooner than expected. Something about meeting the higher ups that are stationed over there.”_

Japan, huh? Is this place not considered “home” anymore?

“Hey, Izumi-chan, don’t you think you’re being a little mean?” Arashi questions. She’s at the end of her patience. Nor will she do nothing but watch as the five of them eat at each other like this until they are nothing but skin and bones standing in a pool of spilt blood.

_“If you have a bone to pick with me, do it in a couple weeks when I go to the office.”_

“I understand you’re under a lot of pressure, but there is no need to take it out on us.” Tsukasa adds, his lips pressed thinly together and pale.

_“I’m not? Maybe you’re taking it too personally?”_

Maybe they are. And yet…

“Still, Izumi-chan, we love you.” She says softly. Arashi grasps at her anger and her sorrow and hides it away deep in her chest. “And because you’re a precious person to us, we’re worried about you. You know it hurts, don’t you? To just have someone leave. I know you know.”

The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. She didn’t mean to pick at his old wounds in retaliation for giving her a fresh one.

_“It was abrupt. That’s all I have to say about it.”_

“Then at least answer us this,” Tsukasa says slowly. “You are not in some kind of predicament, correct? You did not take this position to protect us, did you?”

Silence reigns over the room.

Ritsu, who sits by her side, still remains just as noiseless and brimming with an aura that makes her nearly fidget in her seat. Even Leo decides to keep his voice within his throat.

_“Protect you? No. I’m doing just fine here.”_

Is that relieving to hear or heart wrenching? The organ that beats in her chest aches sweetly, like an invisible hand squeezing it between their fingers and expelling too much life liquid yet readily handing over the warmth of their palm for her to bask in.

“You have always supported our dreams, no matter what they are or what strange things we want to try.” Arashi chokes out, feeling her throat beginning to close in tightly. “So, whatever you do, know that we’ll always come running when you need us. We love you, Izumi-chan.”

The silence is starting to become their close friend with how many times it has embraced them in its cold arms within the last few minutes alone. Perhaps even another lover to add to the bunch.

_“…Yeah. Yeah, I know.” _Izumi shuffles around. The rusting of clothing and, perhaps, a carrying bag echo loudly from the phone’s speaker. _“I have to go.”_

“See you when you’re here?” Leo pipes in.

“Make sure you find us; else we will be forced to scour the land for you.” Tsukasa mildly threatens. “I am good at looking for people, after all. You will not escape.”

Izumi scoffs a laugh. _“You say that as though you succeeded all of those times, brat.”_

“I-!” Tsukasa begins to retort, but the sounds of a door closing and hurried steps coming from the phone interrupt him.

_“I’ll see you then. Bye.”_

She tilts her head in contemplation as Izumi’s voice fades away, the call ending with a click. Was that the sound of a car door closing? Just how busy is Izumi now, to go by car?

“Until then…” Arashi’s goodbye disperses into the room like a trickle of gas seeping in from the window. A farewell left unheard.

As the silence embraces them once more, they can do nothing more but stare as the phone screen dims to black.


	15. Bad Boy, Part Four

**Group Chat – [Leo, Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi, Tsukasa]**

Leo: Sena~

Leo: Are you awake?

Izumi: Yeah, it’s only early evening.

Izumi: Which means it’s the middle of the night for you.

Izumi: Can’t sleep?

Leo: Something like that.

Leo: Too excited to sleep.

Izumi: Could be the coffee.

Leo: Wahaha who said I even had any?

Izumi: You definitely did.

Leo: Totally did notttt

Leo: But you’re not going to ask why?

Izumi: Why you didn’t have coffee?

Leo: …

Leo: Stupid Sena…

Izumi: Alright, I’ll bite. Why are you excited?

Leo: I’M GLAD YOU ASKED

Izumi: …

Leo: Ahaha just kidding~

Leo: Tomorrow

Leo: Er… Well, I guess it would be today…

Leo: Anyways, at 6pm, make sure you’re free for at least four minutes, okay?

Izumi: Exactly four minutes?

Leo: It’s about three minutes and thirty-eight seconds long

Leo: Give a bit of time to search it up, and it should be around four

Leo: Anyways, make some time!

Izumi: Mhmm

Leo: Our music video drops at exactly 6pm. You’ll watch it, won’t you?

Izumi: Sure.

Izumi: Good luck.

Izumi: You should sleep. “Tomorrow” will come quicker that way, you know?

Leo: Always the mother hen…

Leo: Fine~~

Leo: Good night, Sena.

Leo: Have a good dinner.

Izumi: Good night, Leo-kun.

The conversation ends there.

The phone in his hand is blinding, contrasting against the darkness of his room and making his eyes sting. The two of them don’t send any more messages, leaving the chat devoid of any further interaction. The longer he stares at the unmoving screen, the more his eyes protest. Eventually, the phone dims with inactivity; fully turning off the screen a few seconds afterwards.

Good luck?

What a strange thing to say.

The moonlight is just bright enough to smear across the phone’s screen and create a mirror as it seeps in through his uncovered window. His shadowy reflection stares back at him, shrouded crimson eyes digging deep into his own soul intensely. Unhappily.

The others may have let the conversation with Izumi a scant week ago go, however, he will not.

He knows Izumi, knows that the model is acting strange, no matter how the others may brush it under the rug, calling it ‘stress’ and believing in him. As of tonight, Izumi is back to his usual, contrarian self, but that does not excuse him for stabbing a dagger into their hearts and twisting it without remorse. He doesn’t mind getting on Izumi’s bad side; Izumi will always stay rooted by their sides, regardless.

He has no problem holding the grudge deep within his chest, allowing it to fester until he forcefully grabs the closure the others need but are too skittish to ask for with his own hands. He’s angry, but that does not mean he doesn’t love Izumi to the ends of the Earth and believe in him, as well. There has to be something Izumi is working towards that he would put so much directly underneath the guillotine.

Will it come to fruition or was Izumi truly cornered and driven to the brink?

Morning comes and goes. The sun rises in the east and begins its descent in the west. Laying his head on his arms upon the cool table, cheek squished against the thin limbs, he stares blearily out the window. He sees the clear blue of the sky so vastly with how high above the ground he is; atmosphere never seeming to reach its end. The clouds drift by lazily, following alongside the frolicking breeze like parents watching after their children as they play. Even the birds, coupled in pairs of life partners, join the fray, speeding across the sky and intermingling seamlessly.

His own life partners should be here soon. The time is approaching.

Just as the thought crosses his mind, the door opens. “Oh, Rittsu! You’re here already!”

“Tsukippi~” He leisurely sits up, sending a grin towards the entranceway.

“We haven’t seen the final video yet, are you excited?” Leo asks as he walks over to Ritsu’s side.

Seeing Leo so happy sends a thrill thrumming across his heart. “Yeah. It’s what we usually do, so I’m sure it turned out as good as always.”

“Naru and Suo~?”

Ritsu hums in thought, closing an eye as Leo steps close and places a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Suu-chan was with the newbies. I think Nacchan stayed to help, even though Suu-chan said it wasn’t necessary.”

“You didn’t stay?” Leo snorts, plopping into the chair next to him.

“You’re so doubtful.” Ritsu snickers. “I had a tea circle meeting, so I left it to them~”

The door opening cuts into Leo’s laughter. A head of red and a head of blonde enter the room next, greeting them with shining eyes of duo purple.

“Apologies for the wait.” Tsukasa greets.

Arashi sings in her clear voice, “It’s almost time~”

“Suo~ you have the best phone, let’s use yours.” Leo suggests.

They sit around the table, eagerly leaning in towards the empty center.

“Is that an excuse so you do not have to reveal that you have lost yours again?” Tsukasa raises an eyebrow, but nonetheless sets his phone down in between them. “Let’s see… It should be on this site…”

“One minute.” Arashi counts down excitedly. She reaches out and grabs Ritsu’s hand, entangling their fingers together and squeezing.

The minute passes by in anticipated silence. Tsukasa repeatedly refreshes the website, eagerly awaiting the moment that the top of the hour strikes. The four of them don’t take their eyes off of the bright screen, tears being defeated by the light and evaporating, leaving a dry desert behind. Even knowing that a minute is sixty seconds and time passes by at the same speed every moment the earth rotates, they continue their fixated gazes.

At last, the latest refresh of the page displays something new. The empty box for the new item remains outlined, slowly loading in fully – much too slowly if Leo fidgeting next to him is any indicator.

Finally, the video appears. The thumbnail is of one of the shots with a background made completely by computer graphics – of the ground created by clouds and overlooking the vast atmosphere within the heavens. The four of them are standing apart, backs all facing each other and looking in different directions off into the distance. A bittersweet clench squeezes at Ritsu’s heart. The act is meant to represent the four of them searching for their missing member and watching over him as he sets off on his knight’s campaign alone. The song, itself, is one of dreaming the same dream, going towards that path and to not be afraid; they are singing and dancing right by the listener’s side the whole way, and doing so especially for them. Because they are their knights.

Even as the music video pitters out, screen dimming until their logo appears with a fade in, their eyes don’t leave the screen for long seconds. Eventually, they all look up at once and give each other a pleased grin. Arashi slips her hand out of his and grabs for her phone eagerly. Leo and Tsukasa turn to each other to discuss their favorite moments of the video, so he peers at Arashi from the corner of his eyes – all the while beginning to slither onto the table lazily.

And because he is watching her, Ritsu witnesses the smile melt from Arashi’s perfect lips and form into a worried, confused frown. “Hm? Nacchan? Something the matter?” Though he only just got comfortable, he slides closer to look at her phone. “Do the fans not like it?”

“Ah.” Arashi flinches at his languid voice, being shaken out of her spiraling thoughts. “No, not th-… I don’t think so, anyways.”

Ritsu raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

She hums contemplatively, nibbling on her bottom lip as she scrolls.

“Naru?” Leo calls out. “What are people saying on the internet? Social media?”

“Are the…” Tsukasa clears his throat, preparing his tongue. “_Netizens _unhappy with the final product?”

Arashi can’t help but chuckle at the word coming from Tsukasa’s mouth, but soon, her mood deflates once more. Even Ritsu can’t help but narrow his eyes at what is right in front of his eyes – no way to deny the evidence before him. Ritsu’s own mood is crashing as much as Arashi’s is, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“No. Rather, the netizens aren’t saying anything about it.” Arashi admits.

Leo tilts his head like a curious cat. “How come?”

“Because they’re confused…” Arashi whispers. She stops scrolling, pausing at a certain post. “As much as we are, probably… This came out at the same time ours did.”

She turns her phone, showing them a video that is currently loading. When it does, artistic video work greets them, panning into a familiar face marked in elaborate makeup full of sharp, black liner and face gems. The music that accompanies the visual shots that are made more so for showing off than for the choreography is sensual and moody, with a slightly slower tempo, though still completely a dance song in its own right. Something darker than Knights’, a style they have never ventured to.

A music video fit for a model advertising elaborate clothing and gaudy jewelry with the same immoral mood as the music, yet with such elegant beauty that one cannot even deem to touch it.

Ritsu can’t help but scoff mentally.

Good luck… huh?

For the next week, no one can get a hold of Izumi Sena. The four of them are busy running around promoting too. Still, Izumi blatantly ignoring them is starting to become clear. The others are going through the motions and forcing a smile, saying to leave Izumi be. He will return to them and explain everything in due time. It might not even be Izumi’s decision in the first place, all things as such are determined by the company.

A company that has even Tsukasa tilting his head in confusion after a little research.

They will just have to ask.

And return to them, Izumi does. He had a meeting with the New Dimension heads already scheduled well ahead of time, after all. He can’t run even if he wants to.

He takes the chance.

A voice rumbles beneath his hand as he clamps it over his prey’s mouth, perfectly black manicured nails digging into his wrists as they struggle to get free. He drags them backwards, straight into the room he used to await his ambush. The door slams shut with a swift kick. Sunlight illuminates the room brightly, leaving nothing to the dark’s mysteries. He loosens his arms, allowing his prey to turn around. Their eyes widen.

“What the hell, Kuma-ku-?!”

Before his prey can finish the sentence, he is sealing their lips with his own. More so than affection, anger rules over this caress with an iron fist. His nips harshly before pulling away and trailing down the smooth column of their throat – such a vital place being left so vulnerable, to him, of all people.

The shiver he feels trembling beneath the palm of his hands makes his lips curve into a cruel smirk, “Don’t tell me you like punishment, Secchan~”

“Punishment for what, Kuma-kun?” Izumi huffs breathily. His fingers dig into Ritsu’s shirt.

But he doesn’t respond. Bending his head back down, Ritsu runs the tip of his tongue along his longer-than-usual canines teasingly before pricking them into Izumi’s nape.

The model’s fingers finally do more than just clutch on, pushing Ritsu away weakly. “Don’t leave a mark, idiot.”

Ritsu pauses and studies the model carefully. Izumi’s confused, azure eyes stare back at him, anxiety slowly creeping up the edges the longer their staring contest continues. Ritsu is sure his own eyes mirror his inner thoughts. With anger and restrained disappointment. “Then don’t hurt them.”

“…What?”

Ritsu pulls back just far enough to stand up completely straight. Keeping Izumi pinned to the wall, he continues his explanation, “Whatever you’re doing, you’re hurting them. I might love you, but I love them, too.”

Izumi’s lips clamp shut; the thin, kiss-pinkened lips pressing together tensely.

Ritsu sighs, “I know you. You’re doing this for a reason. If this doesn’t fall through and you see your crooked plan to the end, I’ll never let you live it down. I’m not as nice as them to let you do as you please and stab us in the back because they trust you to miss their vitals.”

Izumi flicks his eyes away briefly. Contemplatively. “And? It has already come this far. What will you do about it?”

“Make it up to them for the rest of your life. And if I turn you, for eternity.”

Izumi blinks at him momentarily, blue eyes taking an icy sheen as a smirk slowly stretches across his pretty lips. One Ritsu thinks he has never seen on Izumi before. Even the chuckle Izumi releases from his throat is foreign to Ritsu’s ears. “I’d like to see you try to make me, Kuma-kun.”

He begins to wonder if he even knows the man before him.

Izumi’s voice is deeper and crueler in ways that he never imagined it can become. It’s scratchy and rough; so unlike the usual graceful note. Like Izumi truly means to issue the challenge and desiring for both sides to come out soaked in blood. The model’s demeanor isn’t as it was. It is something torn into pieces and haphazardly put back together. An Izumi that could have come to be if things had gone down a different path during their second year at Yumenosaki. The worse path rather than the wrong path they actually took.

No. This is not a person he knows.

Just a strong farce as the one he loves hides away, shivering.

A growl vibrates within Ritsu’s throat. “Cut the crap, Secchan. Your new image might be some bad boy out to destroy the world and have it lust after you at the same time, but you’re not playing on stage right now.”

The amused grin spreading even wider on Izumi’s lips infuriates him more. “Or what~?”

“Who are you even trying to be?” Ritsu grabs Izumi by the collar of his shirt, forcing the model back into the wall with a thump. “I’m going to get mad, Secchan.”

“You already are mad.” Izumi snorts. “Not much of a knight, are you? Picking on someone who was _invited_ into your territory. Without reason, too.”

“You-”

The door opens.

“I thought I heard yelling in here.” The two of them turn their heads, getting assaulted by bright emerald eyes the moment they do. “Rittsu, Sena.”

“Tsukippi…” Ritsu mumbles. The disappointed gaze Leo stares at them with is enough for Ritsu to shrink back, releasing Izumi’s collar. The model clicks his tongue, batting Ritsu’s hands away when they don’t move fast enough and fixes his shirt. His eyes narrow, the scarlet reflecting back at him through shining orbs clashing with the icy azure behind the reflection.

“I think I can cut the tension in here with a knife.” Arashi’s easy titter drifts over from behind Leo. “Now, now, you two.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Tsukasa shoulders his way into the room, squeezing in between Leo and the doorframe. “We should not be fighting amongst ourselves.”

“Said as though I’m one of you.” Izumi comments offhandedly. The four of them turn to look at him.

“Izumi-san.” Tsukasa addresses slowly. “You… Well, now that you are here, I demand an explanation.”

“Demand?” Izumi raises an eyebrow. “Don’t have’ta~”

Tsukasa tries again. “Then not as idols, as lovers.”

However, Izumi only hums in thought, leaving the room to fall silent.

Leo ushers Arashi inside and closes the door. “Did something happen, Sena? You know you can talk to us about anything.”

“What makes you say that? I got an opportunity and took it.” The model shrugs. “What does it even matter to you? My fanbase is in Italy. Is it that I’m messing you guys up~?”

“You know exactly what you’re doing, Izumi-chan.” Arashi sighs. “What happened to the sweet boy we know and love?”

Izumi harrumphs in response. Ritsu can see a realization hit Izumi as those thin lips curl up like the cat that got the cream. “If you don’t like me so much, just challenge me, then.”

“No one said we didn’t like you, no matter what evil you turn into. I love you, Sena. We love you.” Leo replies, his voice soft and tainted with eerie sadness. “You want a Duel, is that it?”

Ritsu clenches his jaw.

Stop hurting them.

“Think I can’t beat you, Leo-kun?”

Leo takes a long, pregnant pause. “By yourself? No, I don’t. Though, since it’s you, Sena, you won’t make it an easy victory, either.”

“Will you answer your reasoning for that?” Tsukasa asks hesitantly.

Izumi looks down, his fists clenching at his sides until his knuckles turn white. In the end, his voice is as soft and as bitter cold as a stray breeze in the middle of a calm winter day, “…I want out.”

Arashi tilts her head, concern shining her eyes. “Out?”

“I want to get rid of _Knights._”

“Excuse me?” Arashi chokes out in surprise.

“The name following me around like a curse might’ve helped me at the start,” Izumi begins to explain in an even voice, his eyes still looking towards the ground. “But now it’s nothing but a ball and chain holding me down.”

“When have we ever…” Tsukasa trails off, biting his tongue.

They don’t know what things Izumi has gone through in Florence. What he may have heard or had to sacrifice. Not even Ritsu can tell exactly what Izumi is thinking, however…

“You sent a knight to the guillotine before they could have their trial.” Izumi looks up, eyebrows scrunched up and eyes narrowed. “I want the name cleaned off of me.”

…Why does he look like that?

Izumi suddenly chuckles breathily, a dry sound that tells of a deal with the devil is upon them. “I’ll even pay for it. We’ll hold a concert.”

“In Italy?” Leo asks.

“Scared?” The model taunts. “What am I going to do to you? I just started, I’m sure my fanbase is smaller. If Knights is so confident that I’ll come out defeated, then anywhere is fine, right? If you win, good for you. You can have Italy, too. You’ve taken everything else.”

“Secchan, you’re…” Ritsu whispers. He bites his lip, withholding the rest of his words. What goal is Izumi aiming for that he would risk it all like this?

“What, Kuma-kun?” Izumi turns his eyes to him sharply. “Going to say _‘Secchan would never do this to us?’ _or some crap? I might love you, but we’re fighting in a world full of relentless things. Knights has one image and one image only, remaining static while the rest of them go on. No matter how successful you seem to be, I’m done having my hands tied.”

Ritsu has no rebuttal.

And neither do the others…

“The standard Duel rules, yes?” Tsukasa says solemnly. “Winner can make the loser do whatever they please.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

“Then let us set our conditions, Izumi-san.”

…For all they wish is for Izumi to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi OOC? Yes. Absolutely a;sldkfj Don't worry, it'll all make sense by the end of this arc. He's out of character, but at the same time completely in character. Probably. Hopefully?
> 
> ^^


	16. Bad Boy, Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Knights Day!!!...

It’s extravagant.

It may not be to par with the dome that the SS Live is held in, but the concert venue they’re currently walking through is still impressive. Almost deceivingly so. As though the sense of security is false and at the end of their path only lies a dark pitfall. Everything is prepared to perfection; the staff are moving around in sync and without fuss nor delay. As the guests to such an establishment, they are treated like royalty, their escorts courteously explaining all that has previously been taken care of and what still needs to be done as they lead the way to their destination where refreshments are already laid out.

The room is a nice temperature, neither too cold nor too hot and just a smidge on the cooler side. Once the concert gets going, they’ll most likely long for a chilled place to relax between their sets. Eyeing all of their favorite snacks, beverages, and welcome gifts lining the available furniture within their dressing room, he exhales slowly. A strange sort of atmosphere seeps deep into the room, the smiling staff keeping up pretenses as they leave them to their own devices.

No matter how Izumi may change, he would never lead them into a trap that will destroy them.

Izumi is tired of such things.

Leo believes that more than anything else; more than all of the actions and the words say otherwise.

Even so, though Izumi’s goal is not to send them all to the guillotine, he still wishes to rid of the Knights name. Or so it seems.

“For a defected knight, an ally changing to an enemy, Izumi-san certainly has been paid a large sum upon leaving.” Tsukasa comments, picking up a small cupcake from many on the tower of sweets. His voice drops to a murmur, “Did New Dimension pay out…?”

“We won’t know until Izumi-chan decides he wants to tell us, himself. You know NewDi is keeping quiet about it, as well.” Arashi replies with a strained smile. “In any case, let’s do our best to win. Honestly, I think I’d be a little peeved to lose here.”

“Fufu,” Ritsu chuckles, if not a little darkly. “We also have our prize on the line. Something I’m looking forward to from Secchan.”

For some reason, Tsukasa, too, starts to laugh. “For causing us so much strife without consulting us beforehand, I hope Izumi-san can counter us. He may know all of our strengths and weaknesses, but we know his, as well.”

After listening to them silently, Leo plops into a seat and leans back. “Wahaha! You guys are all fired up! Knights are just a bunch of hot heads~”

“You’re one to talk.” Tsukasa scoffs.

“So, _Ou-sama,_” Leo sings. “Got a plan for us? How will you lead us through the pitfall at the end?”

Tsukasa cocks his head. “Pitfall? Do you know something, Leo-san?”

“Sena can’t beat us.” Leo shrugs. “Sena knows that, too.”

“Most of the fans are still confused, too.” Ritsu adds. “Though Secchan did get more attention than we did because of the timing, some are angry and cut ties, saying they’ll only support Knights. Others are more understanding. And the rest are stepping back from the both of us. But still, Secchan is left with the smaller fanbase, no matter how you look at it.”

“The novelty of an idol based in Italy did draw a lot of eyes though.” Arashi says.

“Regardless, we are still Knights.” Tsukasa understands, nodding. “It did cross my mind, but I believe in Izumi-san to play fair. He has always been a stickler to such things.”

“I can’t really say I agree, but if that’s what our Ou-sama thinks…” Ritsu trails off in amusement.

“Past misconducts aside.” The red head corrects himself with gritted teeth. “Let us prepare ourselves for the battle.”

When the others sound their agreement and turn to begin dressing, Leo drops his smile. Though smart in ways Leo may never achieve, Izumi’s strategies are often simple. Straightforward. Only when pushed or with an ally securely by his side does Izumi think far outside of the box. He typically can read Izumi well, but the Izumi before them now is as murky as a reflection in polluted water.

The clock strikes the top of the hour.

With the New Dimension staff finishing up their makeup and attaching the audio wires within their costumes, the four of them head out onto their battlefield. For now, it remains dim, only the fluorescents lighting up the audience cast a glow onto the stage. In their dressing room, they were briefed with how the show will be run. Knights will start, completing one song and stepping back into the shadows at the edges to make way for Izumi to perform his song afterwards.

The lights flicker out, drowning them in a darkness so heavy that even their hands near their faces become one with the shadows. Still, the path is familiar, their positions even more so despite the new stage. Truth is, however, that it is only him and Tsukasa that need to make their way through the dark. Ritsu and Arashi are already in their positions, ready to get lifted by machinery as the song trills its very first note. Though Leo can’t see them clearly, he knows they all set their faces to passive; patiently awaiting the accustomed tune to come in through their in-ear monitors.

Within the darkness, he hears Tsukasa shift uncomfortably upon the throne set out in the middle of the stage, prop sword in his hand whishing the air beside them shakily. He leans a little more of his weight on the piece of furniture, hoping to reassure the younger boy that everything is fine. It’s cute that Tsukasa still isn’t used to such stunts. As it is, their fans still aren’t quite used to the new king; rather, they’re content with the double rule if not a bit confused.

The spotlights come on one by one, the song quickly following along from the speakers. There is a specific spot hidden within the stage that is the placeholder for the sword – they can’t truly stab it directly into the stage, can they? Not here, at least. Smoke machines wired and drilled into both sides of the throne come alive as their voices do, covering the area with a thin cloud hovering at their feet in short order.

The usual heart stopping performance.

They come back together and end their dance and song with Knights flair. They’re only given a few seconds – the lights briefly dimming as a queue – to step into the shadows behind the throne as backup dancers rush onto the stage. A new song plays even before theirs ends completely, the melodies briefly meshing together messily.

The stage beneath their feet vibrate.

Izumi’s voice is heard before his body is seen. But it’s not long until he is, the model can’t stay out of the spotlight for very long before feeling antsy. Izumi raises upwards from the basement on the platform at center stage, face marked with the signature sharp black liner and face gems that glitter with the stage lights. An elegant beauty within the dark, immoral, depraved world; untouchable and corrupted. His attire is unlike his usual style of fashionista prince. Now Izumi wears all black with accents of blue, tight black jeans with long strips damaged and revealing milky smooth skin.

From his lips, Izumi sings his new song Disaster Blue. Whether that is a play on Ironic Blue – a song Leo worked diligently on to suit Izumi perfectly – he doesn’t know. The two pieces are as alike as night and day; that is, they are not alike in the least.

He can’t help but wonder what Izumi’s plan is with his mini album. Out of the six songs, only two have been revealed in their entirety, the album not even for sale as of yet. Only Disaster Blue is available for purchase, Tsukasa had discovered one day. On top of the mystery, only one other track has a released title, the others are left as question marks that slowly increase in number as the list goes on.

_???, ????, ?????, ??????_

The tracks labelled with question marks all have a brief, thirty-second promotional video filled with beautiful computer graphics and a momentary glimpse of Izumi hidden within the shadows, not even his face is illuminated, only the clothes on his body.

The four of them put their heads together, but the code could not be deciphered. However, the title track, Cataclysm, already spelled the theme for the entire album, no matter how mysterious it remains. Even stranger is the fact that Cataclysm, the true title track, did not get the music video; rather, Disaster Blue did. Something about how the title track will change slowly with each reveal of the other songs and for the audience to look forward to its true form.

The idea is to release them one by one at a later date. But the business strategy only becomes more convoluted with the concert.

Here, at today’s concert, all of the songs will be sung, and thus be revealed in their entirety. For the first time since the mini album and all of its twists and turns were announced – inadvertently drawing eyes.

Whether this is something ingeniously brilliant or filled with too many dangerous risks to be worth it, Leo can’t tell.

Izumi finishes his song and greets the audience with a smirk that twists Leo’s heart. He has always asked – begged and pleaded – for Izumi to smile; but not like this. Not with a smile that doesn’t even feel like the boy he has come to learn everything about and love. With reluctance, Leo steps out when Knights is called back onto the stage, also greeting the audience with an enthusiasm that they hope begins to pump everyone’s blood.

Izumi chuckles, “A lot is on the line, as you can see. What do you think, little bunnies? Will you help me? Or will you force me back into their grasp?”

Leo huffs, turning away from their guests. They’re no longer princesses to Izumi, huh? Little bunnies, as endearing as it is demeaning. A cute pet name as much as it is nothing more than a title for prey. Perfectly suited for his new image. Caught in the cycle of desiring to be bossed around and preyed upon, yet balancing it with praise that keeps one coming back for more.

“Now hold on,” Tsukasa speaks up, his voice ringing clearly through the microphone. “Do not spread slander. We are not _grasping _you while you try to wriggle free.”

“But you’re forcing me back upon a loss.” Izumi mockingly pouts. “I’m the victim here. The vi-ic-tim.”

The crowd hushes; the silence nearly tying Tsukasa’s hands. “…We, too, are a victim of your newfound cruelty. It is as though you have become possessed, all we wish is to rid you of such corruption and defend our princesses from further heartbreak.”

Leo doesn’t recognize this man he has known since their first year at Yumenosaki Academy. And yet… he does.

After a stare off, Izumi’s infuriating smirk never leaving his face, they begin their Duel in earnest. With only one opponent – an enemy being Izumi, at that – there is no need for them to split apart and divide their power. The score juggles back and forth against the backdrop, the numbers being weighted by skill, entertainment value, poise, and points being given by the crowd at a click of a button. All data points collected and calculated in the background by people from both Izumi’s side and New Dimension staff.

Song after song, they compete head on without holding back. Leo can’t stop the burning heat building in his chest from overflowing. He hates it as much as he loves it, wants to turn away as much as he wants to continue watching. Wishes to grab Izumi and run off of the stage beyond spying eyes. To keep Izumi for themselves and themselves only – the fans be damned.

Izumi has always been a good singer and dancer, but today, his voice is hundreds of times stronger, steadier, more alluring and captivating to Leo’s ears than any other. The grueling hours Izumi must have put in in such a short amount of time for this solo path makes Leo jealous. Not only that, but the way Izumi’s chorography makes him move forces his heart into a scream that nearly overpowers the music. Always elegant, always poised, always pure and innocent Izumi now drags his backup dancers to him and pretends to bite at their necks as he sings. He allows their hands to roam his body sensually when they stand in place. And licks at his thumb during dance portions to keep their audience’s eyes on him entirely.

As their battle dance brings Leo closer to Izumi’s side, he can’t help but whisper his question, “Is this what you really want? Are you even having fun?”

“Why do you ask that?” The model raises an eyebrow.

“You haven’t smiled for real even once. Not like you used to.”

Izumi harrumphs and moves away, falling back in sync with his backup dancers.

Even with all of Izumi’s might pouring into it, the battle ends predictably. The score board is dangerously flashing red under Izumi’s name, the idol-model, himself, in a kneeling position upon the stage in his last moments before downfall. The other three remain in their spots after their last dance routine, however, Leo steps to meet Izumi halfway, right in front of the throne. How poetic.

How sad.

“We’re sorry, Sena. Gracefully accept defeat like a knight, okay?” Leo says soothingly. He reaches his hand out, offering it. “Come back to us, for just a little while. We won’t hold you hostage.”

Izumi looks up at him with contempt.

“…As if.”

Before Leo can react to the words, Izumi shifts his weight, putting his hands to the ground and kicking out. The metallic crumble that booms through the concert dome nearly deafens him as the sound slips into the microphone piece Izumi still wears. With his flinch, he turns his head, catching sight of the others doing so as well. The hiss of broken machinery and the static of electricity buzzes around the stage next as it rapidly fills with fog. Though he hears footsteps amidst all of the chaos, Leo can’t see exactly what is happening beyond the white wall of amorphous gas.

Even louder, fans whir from the ceiling – an emergency response from the staff, most likely. He hopes the others aren’t panicking. He isn’t at their side, so his heart thumps within his chest too achingly with worry.

The choked gasp that is picked up from someone’s microphone and echoed across the entire concert dome quickens his heartrate even more.

Izumi, previously, would never even dream of destroying property. So, why?

The fog starts to dissipate as the fans overhead inhale it in. The machine, itself, lay bent and broken; empty after running out of its unique fuel. The audience making more and more noise as the stage is revealed once more to their eyes.

His heart stops.

Leo quickly swivels his head to a spot beside him – a spot that is supposed to house a sword now lay empty. He turns back to the scene, narrowing his eyes.

Why…

“What do you think you’re doing, Secchan?” Ritsu growls angrily.

A glistening – prop – sword is pressed up to Tsukasa’s neck as Izumi holds the younger boy tightly from behind. “You let your guard down in your arrogance. Looks like I win this round, don’t you think? Take out any pawn, and the game goes on. Behead the king, and it’s game over.”

Such an underhanded tactic, so unlike Izumi. Just because their formation is securely within his memory, he uses it to his advantage to sneak around when sight is taken away.

…Why?!

What happened in Florence?!

Leo takes a strong step forward, biting at his lip.

Tsukasa is made to kneel down, Izumi pulling the sword back and laying his free hand upon red hair, deceivingly tenderly. The dance ruffled hair gets smoothed down slowly.

“And what are you going to do with our king?” Arashi asks, her voice somehow kept even despite the events.

That phony, amused smirk is back on Izumi’s lips, stretching across such a pretty face accented with the clearest blue eyes Leo has ever seen in his life. Ones that he has always revered. Dangerously, Izumi flips the sword over and over in his hand, the prop weapon spinning in the air and catching against the light.

“How about we continue our game, hm? And you can try to win him back.” Izumi offers; though they all know they have been forced into a corner. “Until then, he’s mine. And here, I’m the true leader on this side of the war. I run this show.”

Izumi carefully looks at each of them individually, lingering his gaze upon Leo’s when he looks over his shoulder at him.

Leo’s anger fades away to confusion. The strange tick in Izumi’s speech gnaws at him insistently. Something Leo knows he knows. From the bottom of his heart.

As quickly as the events that have unfolded, the entire scenario clicks together at once in a mad, dizzying rush.

That’s it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I defeated Knights ^^


	17. Disaster Blue, Part One

Vibrations dance across the surface of his thigh.

He shakes his wrist free of the bags’ entanglements and looks down, reaching into his pants’ pocket. The screen of his phone is too contrasted against the dark background of the shadows within his unlit kitchen, making him squint. Once his eyes adjust, he pauses.

A phone number and name he didn’t expect stares back at him, the colors shining like metal refracting light.

Taking another moment to peruse the contact information, he answers with a swipe of his thumb. “Hello?”

_“Good evening. This is Izumi Sena, correct?”_

“Yes, this is Izumi Sena.”

The person chuckles. _“Good. Excellent. Have you had dinner yet, Izumi? It is around that time. Why don’t we go out together?”_

“…Doesn’t really sound like I can refuse.” Izumi comments under his breath.

They’re here? In Florence?

They only laugh more. _“Don’t be like that. I’m in front of your apartment. Come, let us have a chat.”_

Izumi clears his throat. “May I ask what about?”

_“I have an offer for you.”_

“Rare that you’re giving it to me personally.”

_“Then I believe you can see the severity of it, yes?”_

Izumi is silent for a moment, weighing the words. “Of course. I’ll be right down, New Dimension Head.”

He hangs up the phone call and quickly shoves his groceries into the fridge haphazardly. It will have to do for now, no matter how much it irks him. He hurries back to his front door, putting on the shoes and jacket he just took off and exits. There are orders he can argue and orders he cannot disobey no matter the circumstances.

This incident is of the latter.

Upon looking at the street directly in front of his Florence apartment, he spies a jet-black car, chauffer standing on the sidewalk ready to open the rear door of the smaller scaled vehicle. An uncomfortable shiver races up his spine, but he plasters a smile on, thanking them as the door clicks open with an echo that rings louder in his ears than it does in the atmosphere. He only gets a glimpse of a leg before he leans inside.

“Welcome, Izumi Sena. I hope you’re hungry, I already made reservations.”

The door closes behind him with a soft slam. The leather against his back is cold, more frigid than the air conditioning blasting through the vents. “Good evening.”

“Shall we go?” They ask rhetorically.

The car smoothly glides onto the street. The scenery passes by in a blur, the trees planted alongside the sidewalk – thin and frail in their stature – are nothing but interval markings as they make their way further and further from his home. Upon the glass of the crystal clean window, Izumi eyes the faded reflection of the head of New Dimension, relaxed in their posture and casually scrolling through their cell phone. They are a person who he has met only a couple of times briefly when Knights first signed under the company’s care. Tsumugi has been up to his neck in work while they’ve been away – doing things anyone can only guess – and yet, they suddenly appear right before his eyes.

Severity of the offer, is it?

Only the last few rays of the sun are seen over the horizon by the time they make it to the upscale restaurant. The moment he steps out of the car after his boss, the air changes. He is dressed nicely enough, luckily, but the atmosphere calls for as much poise as he usually displays during shoots. Naturally, his demeanor settles into another side of himself; one that he has practiced and grown since childhood.

Despite the well-respected attitude, his mind wanders, thinking that Leo has composed better music than what plays in the background.

The two of them are led to a private room in the back. The area is dim, large windows overlooking the garden speckled in glass orbs of lights like the stars in the dusking sky and illuminating a beautiful water display as its centerpiece. The crystal chandelier that hangs from the ceiling is purposefully left working at half power, casting a romantic mood and a psychological response – one eats more in dim lighting, after all.

Sitting down in a plush white chair, Izumi turns as the door opens once more.

“I ordered your favorites ahead of time, I hope you don’t mind. I’m sure you’re eager to know about your future.”

An array of hors d’oeuvres are placed meticulously around the circular table, right beside the larger plate of grilled shrimp salad that is set before him. Izumi remains silent through it all, carefully watching the older person on the other side. When they finish, all of the staff stand together and bid them a good meal, following that up with leaving through the double doors in a single file line.

The room falls silent.

Izumi crosses his legs underneath the table.

“Your food will get cold if you don’t eat quickly. Thank you for the meal.”

“With all due respect,” Izumi replies slowly, though he does pick up a fork when his dinner partner does, twirling it between his fingers. “This isn’t a casual affair.” He pauses. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Then let us dive right in.” Their gaze pierces into his own across all of the colorful dishes in between them. “How would you like to quit Knights?”

His heart stops, making his chest ache sharply. It spreads from the deepest part of him and sears outwards like poison eating him away from the inside. Searing so hotly like old wounds tearing open once more and spilling liquid crimson.

“Excuse me?”

“New Dimension aims to train idols in all aspects. Singing and dancing. Acting, modelling, for television and the big screen. Which means all different types of styles and looks must also be within our ranks to allow for a vast array of opportunities.” They take a bite of the pasta dish steaming from their plate. “Knights has too many of the same values. One look, one style. It is not necessarily hurting us, rather, Knights remains New Dimension’s greatest profit.”

“What would you have me do about it, then? Nothing comes from my leaving.”

Just as nothing comes from him staying.

“Beg to differ, Izumi Sena.” They smile at him, a grin that speaks more than their words do. A cunning strategy that is already set in motion behind the scenes. “There is a game I would like you to play for me.”

He raises an eyebrow. The food in front of him remains untouched.

His stomach churns uneasily, anyways.

The head of New Dimension continues on, “An interesting offer has arrived. You’ll be compensated handsomely if you decide to become who you must become. What do they call those characters in RPG’s again? The Holy Knight and their counterpart, the Dark Knight.”

“What’s the offer?” Izumi asks bluntly. A frown mars his face, he can see it in the dim reflection on the fork he still twirls between his fingers anxiously.

“A high-end fashion brand has placed quite a pretty price on the table. If it becomes a success, that is. They’ll take you on as a solo artist, even. There’s a new collection coming out, you see, and they’d like you to be their primary model. Being an idol, it’ll be promoted differently.”

“Differently, how?”

“There will be the regular photoshoots and runways, of course. But they’d like you to make a music video, with a song they’ll provide, and only wear the clothing they give you. I suppose you can say it’s less choreography and more showing off, but that won’t be a problem for you.”

“And what’s this about a Dark Knight?”

They chuckle airily, putting their fork down and taking a sip of ice-cold water instead. Their pristine glass drips with condensation, smoothly running across the smooth skin of their index finger. “The collection is… how to say… Bad boy type? Perhaps a little more elegantly than such a ruffian.”

The room falls silent once more.

“And… You want me to take it?” He asks slowly. Izumi doesn’t have the will to keep looking directly into their gaze, his eyes dropping to the crisp greens of his salad.

“New Dimension will also pay you a handsome amount.”

“Then? What is it that you really want?”

“Sharp. I like that about your group.” They reply in amusement. “Though I have heard your unit taking on far too many meaningless fights because no one else dares to.”

“Perhaps you should come see for yourself. Leaving it all to Aoba seems a bit much.”

“He is such a reliable boy, isn’t he?” Their smile is of such pure happiness, Izumi can’t even dare to counter it with another sharp – hurt – statement. “Yes, maybe I will return and relieve him temporarily. Though there is still much work to be done outside.”

Is that so…?

They don’t wait for him to retort, “The point is… I’d like you to draw Knights into your grasp.”

“Into my grasp?” Izumi repeats.

“I want doors to open for them. It will open doors for both you and them, in fact. Absolutely, your current style and poise is endearing and enchanting. But soon, our Knights will lose the interest of the people if the repetition continues. Once you are under the fashion brand’s care, I’d like you to challenge them. Draw them out. There are a few rules to the game, but we will go over that at a later date.”

He lets the fork in his hand rest on the plate, tapping it gently against its glass surface. “And how will that open new doors?”

“Part of the rules. I will explain that to you in detail in the near future, if you choose to accept it. If it will put you at ease, I will at least tell you that it is you that will be opening the doors for them. Ah, yes, and there is one other reason, but that, too, we will go over in due time. At New Dimension. It is less important, but it will become something of a win-win situation.” They take a relaxed bite of their dinner. Izumi waits patiently. “Izumi Sena,”

He turns his head slightly away, cautious. “Yes?”

New Dimension’s head also puts down their eating utensils. They link their fingers together on the table and stare straight ahead at him somberly. “Child model. Accepted into Yumenosaki Academy and joined the unit Chess, which then scattered apart and you became Knights with Leo Tsukinaga.”

Izumi cocks his head, wondering where this conversation is going. “What about it?”

“Arashi Narukami and Ritsu Sakuma joined your ranks when all seemed lost. Perhaps it was for you? The next year, you took in Tsukasa Suou. When Tsukinaga became absent for an extended period, you dutifully took over the leader position, and just as obediently gave it back when he returned.”

He remains quiet, having no words to say about his past. Even in the dim room, Izumi can clearly see the color of their irises, the low light of the speckled chandelier glittering within them serenely and hiding away the absolute power this person holds deep within their body.

“You’ve been with Knights for a long time, haven’t you? When your partner disappeared and cleaned himself of the name, leaving you all alone, you still remained steadfast.”

“That’s not what he did.”

“In any case, it would be safe to assume you hold Knights dear to your heart. But one should never make assumptions.” Their eyes continue to bore into each other. “Izumi Sena, tell me.”

“…What, exactly?”

“Which kind of knight are you? Undeniably the most loyal ally or…” They trail off. “One that will undoubtedly betray them to free yourself from the chains that bind you to the same cycle? For the longing deep in your heart that you could never seem to fulfill?”

“The standard Duel rules, yes?” Tsukasa says solemnly. “Winner can make the loser do whatever they please.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

“Then let us set our conditions, Izumi-san.”

“Make sure you don’t regret this.” Izumi smirks, snorting as he stares at their grim faces. “I’ll go first if you’re going to keep those blabber mouths of yours shut. Leave me alone. And take Knights out of Italy. That’s my territory now.”

“In an idol sense or are you breaking up with us?” Arashi asks with a serious frown. “If you’re doing the latter, do it more properly, Izumi-chan.”

Izumi bites at his inner cheek discretely. “That’s…” He feels his throat begin to close up, so he clears it. “I don’t know. A lot of things have changed. I’m still thinking it over; what I want to do with my life.”

“Consider it carefully, then, Izumi-san.” Tsukasa says evenly.

Ritsu huffs, turning his head away and crossing his arms. “You really turned into _something _while away. What? Did you get bullied and have your heart shattered?”

“Rittsu, quiet.” Leo commands. “I thought you got over kicking people while they’re down.”

“He could’ve come to us at any time.” The self-proclaimed vampire hisses back.

Leo looks down. “That’s true, but sometimes you just believe you deserve to be alone, you know?”

“Nm… Tsukippi...”

Izumi draws their attention back to him forcefully with mocking laughter. “You guys can’t even keep it together in the face of your enemy. You really that confident you can beat me?”

Arashi goes to the two and puts a hand on each of their shoulders worriedly, leaving Tsukasa to face him by himself. Izumi stares into the purple eyes of their youngest, the kid who came to him and stayed strong no matter how many times Izumi warned him to join a different unit.

“Yes, I do believe so. Because we will discuss our problems and remain rooted, pulling back any who may get lost and share our warmth.” Tsukasa answers with confidence. “That applies to you, as well, Izumi-san.”

Izumi rolls his eyes. “Didn’t I just say I wanted to get rid of Knights? You should really work on your listening skills.”

“We will not keep you captive if you wish to be free. We just wish to heal you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You are clearly not.” Tsukasa uncharacteristically rolls his eyes back.

Cheeky brat.

“Whatever. Well? What do you want?” Izumi clicks his tongue, shifting his weight to one foot and crossing his arms in defiance. “Unlike you Knights, I don’t have all day.”

“I’m sure I speak for all of us,” Tsukasa begins. “If we win, we wish to hear the truth of this matter. Accompanied by asking for our forgiveness in any way you see fit.”

“I don’t see it fit at all.”

“And if you wish to return,” Tsukasa steps a little closer to him. Izumi nearly flinches as Tsukasa raises his hand, but the old feelings – the feelings of trust and love – still remain, no matter how much Izumi tries to tamper it down. Tsukasa rests his palm on Izumi’s cheek, the warmth radiating between them is shared, seeping deep into their skin. “You always have a place here. No matter what atrocities you may commit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back in time, back in time~ cliffhanger from last chapter for just a little longer ^^


	18. Disaster Blue, Part Two

Alone.

Yet not alone.

But lonely.

The feeling of his very own fingers peeling away at the only piece of himself that remains with him. The ever-familiar costume slips off of his shoulders in a slow trickle, pooling at the crook of his elbows. The chill of the dressing room spreads across his exposed chest like he has been dropped into a lake in the midst of winter. His heart aches by itself, no one there to share the pain. The dim lighting he stands within is not willing to guide him out of the waves, pushing him even deeper within.

Warm clothing falls away. In its place, he puts on something foreign to him. Something belonging to their enemy. In the name of their war, he too, will become their enemy. With this, he cannot look back. The fabric is unfamiliar; the style tight on his body. The clothing wraps him in a cold storm, fit to be in the throes of a violent blizzard. His heart twinges painfully even more so.

He should have been more careful. He shouldn’t have relied on the knowledge that he once knew. None of them should have. Still, he is to blame. They did nothing wrong; all following the commands he issued beforehand.

But must he truly throw away all that he has known?

He steps out into the more brightly lit area, leaving behind his identity within the darkness. The chatter and the clutter seep into his eardrums like a symphony. People he has never seen before tug him over towards them. Hands he has never consented to probe him begin working on his body. Appendages, both cold and warm, skittle across his skin. He swallows the uncomfortable tingle that threatens to shoot down his spine at every pass.

He closes his eyes as he is instructed to, light handwork sweeping across his face thereafter. The cold metal that is clasped onto his skin feels even more frigid in the darkness of his closed off eyesight. Desperately, his heart yearns to seek out something familiar. Anything. Anyone. Unease slips into his heart, waiting for the moment to explode into a fury.

He is unaided in this place, it seems. Unaccompanied by any friends.

Fingers tug at his unfamiliar clothing. Cold wires slip across his back and shoulder blades. The infrequent patches of skin revealed through the fabric remain cold, his body heat slipping out freely and disappearing without a fight. The fingers that he must allow to rake over his body as they please provide him with nothing but a layer of frost with each pass upon his skin.

The furious movements around him begin to ebb away. He opens his eyes to the glow of the fluorescent lights fixed on the ceiling. The face that stares back at him from the mirror is one that speaks of confusion. He schools his features, hiding away the turmoil that races through his body alongside the blood pumping within his accelerated heart.

He shifts his eyes to and fro as the staff members he has never been acquainted with have one last look over his entire body before cleaning up and moving away. With them leaving his side, he breathes a little easier. However, the glint in the mirror draws his eyes back towards it. More jewelry than he has ever worn adorn his body. The ear without the sound monitor piece is heavy with an ear cuff, while his neck is held captive by a choker necklace. Even his face is bejeweled with a few gems – though, to his surprise, his makeup is not nearly as heavy as he anticipated. The tops of his eyes are lined in thin, jet black, but there is no elaborate design drawn onto his skin.

He would not be able to pull it off nearly as well as Izumi, in any case.

He peeks to the side.

Izumi sits passively in his plush seat, lips marred in a serious frown as his eyes stare fixated on the tablet in his hands. His leg is crossed one over the other and light fingers rest gorgeously against his cheek.

The eerie movements of the staff wane, the clatter of sound disappearing as they do while they retreat beyond the door to the hallway. The dressing room falls quiet, only the two of them remain within its four walls.

He is not alone.

But he is lonely.

He walks the scant couple of yards that separate him from the model. The vanity Izumi sits in front of is laden with accessories, all glimmering brightly against the artificial lights. Even as he nears, even as the reflected light against his own jewely pierces his eyes and refract to different places as he moves, Izumi does not look up from the tablet. The piece of technology displays the performance that has just concluded, the first round of their Duel.

He admires the fact that Izumi is so diligent. He admires that Izumi wishes to monitor their stage to look for flaws or to improve on the already perfect, however, even so, “You won’t even look at me?”

“You’re the same Kasa-kun from Knights as you always have been. Why bother?” Izumi replies in a flat, unenthused manner, still keeping his attention on the screen. “What? You want me to say you look good in my concept?”

“I don’t want praise.”

The model scoffs, lips quirking up. “That’s a first.”

The two of them fall silent again.

Tsukasa clenches his fists at his sides. His mouth goes dry and his throat tightens sharply like he is swallowing needles. The same sensation hovers behind his eyes, even as he tightens his jaw to hold everything back. Izumi, who is always mean in disguise for his kindness. Izumi, who looks after everyone he cares about constantly without looking at how injured he is getting himself. Izumi, who always gives them all of his attention when they just ask for it.

He refuses to believe that that Izumi is gone, destroyed forever from a battle lost when he had to fight all alone in an unknown world.

“Izumi-san, please look at me!”

Izumi jerks his head in surprise, blue orbs darting up to his standing form. At last, their eyes meet. And yet, he can’t enjoy the sight he hasn’t seen in so long because his eyes start swimming, the crispness of his perfect vision fading away.

The model’s heartless façade melts away, making way for a repentant look. “When did you become so quick to cry?”

“I am not crying, but if I were to learn such a gesture from anyone, it would be you.” Tsukasa replies sharply, even as his voice quivers at the end. He lifts his hands to rub away the tears that pool on the surface of his eyes, but have yet to fall.

“Hey, don’t wipe at it. You’ll ruin your makeup.” Izumi hurriedly sets the tablet on the side of his seat and stands. From his vanity, he grabs a soft tissue from a packet set to the side and gently tugs at Tsukasa’s arm until he sits in the seat beside him. “Jeez. Hold still, will you?”

Tsukasa does, lifting his face as Izumi’s fingers lightly tilt up his chin. The tissue, as soft as rabbit fur, dabs at the corners of his eyes, soaking away the liquid hellfire. With Izumi’s face to close to his, and body being within arm’s reach, the desire to grasp out and cuddle closely to the warmth of Izumi’s chest nearly wins the fight in his heart.

In its defeat, he buries it again.

“Izumi-san?”

He is back to his old self; before absorbing in his new concept entirely and soaking his entire being in blood in order to fulfill such a demanding role.

“Hm?” Izumi straightens his back and tosses the tissue into the trash bin.

“…What are we doing?”

His boyfriend falls quiet.

The strong hands that held him hostage on the stage were not a lie. And neither were the tender, reassuring strokes upon his head as he was gently guided to kneel down. The Izumi that stands before him now, unsure of his words with concern painted over his fine features, is also not a lie. The Izumi who dropped everything he worked for so far just because tears started to dot at Tsukasa’s eyes is not a lie.

Izumi is still alive. Just as they had hoped. As they believe so.

And yet, what is going on? The convoluted plot that Izumi has found himself entangled in.

“This is not Knights. And you are no longer a Holy Knight.” Izumi opts to say, his voice strong and stern. Not even when Izumi served as temporary leader did Tsukasa hear this tone. The only time he has was when Izumi vehemently told him to join a different unit. “Listen to me this time.”

“Listen to you?”

Izumi turns his back to him, reaching for something on his vanity. “You’re a fast learner, and should be used to this by now, anyways. I expect you to learn my choreo within the ten minutes we have left of intermission. You’ll replace one of the backup dancers.” He steps closer and leans down. Tsukasa closes his eyes at both the close proximity and to fully be able to relish the warmth as Izumi’s lithe fingers tuck his hair behind his ear. A clip lightly scratches against the side of his head as it is slid into place, pinning the hair where it is swept. Izumi’s feather soft lips brush against the shell of his ear, “I’ll protect you.”

Tsukasa snaps his eyes open and swivels his head in Izumi’s direction. The model, however, already stands to his full height and is walking towards the door. There, Izumi opens it and calls out into the hallway. He waits by the doorway until a person Tsukasa recognizes as one of Izumi’s backup dancers arrives. They talk in hushed tones, in a language Tsukasa has only just begun to get accustomed to.

With a final nod from both of them, Izumi lays a hand on their shoulder and departs from the room. A wave of unease washes across his chest. He is being left alone in the middle of enemy territory for real this time; directly in front of one who holds all of the power as Tsukasa still struggles to get his bearings. His weapons have been taken away; he has been stripped down bare of all that makes him himself. He has been told to throw away Knights’ name from his person.

The backup dancer urges him up from his seat. They then go about rearranging part of the room, clearing the middle of any furniture. Though they don’t speak to him nor ask for help, Tsukasa hurriedly pushes away chairs and the like. They still do not utter a sound as they look at him to garner his attention. Tsukasa tilts his head when they only use motions to indicate what they want out of him.

Absently, Tsukasa wonders if English would be a suitable substitute between them.

They show him the songs on their phone, counting each and every second to perfection and pausing to show him where each movement starts and ends. Without the other dancers, Tsukasa resigns himself to memorizing the piece of paper that the backup dancer provides him, scribbled with the starting position of everyone for each of the songs. His mind races, but he withholds the pitiful whine that threatens to escape from his throat. No matter how diligently he studies and how exemplary his academic grades are, this is a bit much. Even Leo doesn’t expect this out of him despite all of the spontaneity.

Will Leo compose a new song on the spot, just to defeat Izumi?

His heart pulses achingly.

He doesn’t want that. There has to be a way to end this peacefully. Though Izumi has beheaded him in retaliation for Knights shackling Izumi in place and causing hardships, Tsukasa doesn’t want to believe that this is the end of them. Izumi is still the same Izumi he has always known.

Intermission comes to an end. The backup dancer looks at him as though wishing him good luck before motioning towards the door out towards the hallway – and ultimately, towards the stage. The choreography has been taught and learned to the best of both of their abilities in the short amount of time they were given.

Stepping out into the brightly lit corridor, he looks around cautiously, trying to catch anything amiss. There is something strange going on. Tsukasa, from this side of the war, will deduce what that something may be so that this charade may end with each of them alive and well. Because if all is truly as it seems on the surface then…

He lays the pad of his fingers on the in-ear monitor he wears, its attachment pressing into his cheek with the pressure.

…Then why was he given a microphone when he was taught no lyrics?


	19. Disaster Blue, Part Three

Warm, gentle fingers leave her face, taking along with it a soft brush that feels like kitten fur upon her skin. She slowly opens her eyes again and smiles in gratitude at the familiar person in front of her. They smile back before turning and putting away their tools. She looks straight ahead, eyeing her reflection in the polished mirror, fluorescent lights shining brightly from above.

Shifting her gaze away from herself, she watches a person come up behind her and rest strong, reassuring hands on her shoulders. They silently urge her up from seat and fiddle with her outfit, slipping wires all throughout and attaching the tiny box to her waist securely. With one final adjustment, fixing everything into place with familiar perfection, they once more pat her on her back and move away within the brightly lit room.

With everyone’s makeup redone and outfits changed, the staff they have worked with since coming under New Dimension’s management begin tidying up the dressing room. Clear space, clear mind. Concerts are unpredictable, no matter how much anyone tries to schedule things down to the millisecond. Unexpected things can happen at any moment.

Just like it did today.

Her attention is taken away by Leo’s voice, “Sorry. Can you guys leave us for a moment?”

The staff that have become like friends – like family – all stop in their tracks. They turn to him and bow their heads in silence, leaving the room one by one and shutting the door securely behind the last person.

“Is there something you came up with, Tsukippi?”

She settles back into her seat, turning the furniture to face her two remaining unit members scattered about the room. “Looks like you’re our King again, Leo-kun.” She says sheepishly. “We’re yours to command.”

Leo stays in a contemplative silence. “…I guess.”

Arashi tilts her head curiously. “If you’re not up to it, don’t force yourself. I’ll take it temporarily if you need a break. I’m not up to your level, but I’ve gotten pretty used to guiding the new kids around.”

The composer smiles gently at her words, shaking his head. “You’re a great leader, Naru. You even took over for Sena once, didn’t you? You got Knights out of some pretty sticky situations, back then. If you want to lead as Queen and have the King step down, I’m sure no one would complain.”

She can’t help but giggle girlishly, cheeks threatening to pinken. “Rather, I think we were all desperate to survive. But enough about the past that we can’t change, let’s change our future and get Izumi-chan and Tsukasa-chan back.”

From the corner of her eyes, she sees the relieved uplift of lips from Ritsu, his anxious, stiff shoulders finally easing. Still, he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. “I’m not really sure how to formulate a plan with what we know, though, Tsukippi. Mm… No. What we _do know _is the very reason we’re in this situation now. Should we go in as though we’re against a fresh enemy we know nothing about?”

Arashi takes her time to answer, “…As much as it hurts to say, maybe that’s for the best.”

“We also don’t know what he’ll do to Suu-chan, either.” Ritsu sighs. “This is a lot like… No, never mind.”

“Ritsu-chan?”

He suddenly looks melancholic. The relieved face being replaced with a bitter memory making her heart twinge painfully.

“It’s just that… the only time we’ve worked as three was when we had to practice outside, near the cenotaph in secret. When we worked ourselves raw and bleeding just for a chance of survival in this cruel world.”

“Ri-” The call of his name from her lips is halted by his voice continuing on somberly.

Ritsu uncrosses his arms, lifting a hand to his chest and clenching the fabric over his heart, “It’s not like it’s a bad memory or anything. But somehow, the feelings from back then are the same as what we feel now. We’re lost, wandering around in the dark under the guidance of the new moon and storm clouds. Somehow… We just have to survive through this night and wait for the sun that may not rise.”

“Is that what you really think will happen?” Arashi whispers sadly. “That there’s a chance we’ll fracture here for good? Izumi-chan would never…”

“There are a lot of things he never would have done and said that he has. Secchan isn’t acting as the same person we know.” Ritsu releases a tension filled breath. “What do you think, Tsukippi? You’ve gotten quiet.”

Leo, with his eyes trained downwards toward the floor, purses his lips in concentration. She and Ritsu wait patiently, falling silent and both fixing their eyes towards Leo’s form. The path they end up pursuing is dependent on Leo’s hidden wisdom and his words. Whether they will pierce a sword through Izumi’s heart without mercy or attempt another peaceful negotiation all falls on their unanimous agreement to Leo’s plan of attack.

All rest on one of the two founders of Knights.

Finally, Leo speaks, his voice soft, yet full of power, “No matter what we do…” He blinks slowly, gradually tilting his head upwards to look at them at eye-level. “No matter what we do, we’ll be fine.”

“Secchan doesn’t really look like he’s playing, Tsukippi.”

“No, he’s not playing.” Leo shakes his head. “If we lose focus for one minute, one second, give him any kind of opening, or allow him into our blind spots, he’ll fatally wound us in one move. Just like the Sena we’ve always had on our side and took for granted.”

“Is he testing us?” Arashi questions.

Ritsu huffs, “That’s a bit harsh of a punishment, if you ask me.”

She nervously laughs guiltily. It seems like Ritsu is still frustrated from days ago, when Izumi visited New Dimension for what was presumably the last time. Tried as she might, she could not get him to let go of his anger. The only comfort she was able to offer his peeved soul was to stay by his side and hold his hand, ensuring that no matter what may happen, she will be with him.

“No, it’s not that…” Leo trails off. “Sena is like the rest of us. If we’re going to fight, we have to give it everything we’ve got. No holding back. Leaving it half-assed leaves a bad taste in our mouths. You can’t argue with that, right, Rittsu?”

Ritsu turns his head away.

“I get why you’re mad. I’m sure Sena does too.” Leo adds. “But that’s why we’ll be fine.”

Arashi tilts her head. “Why do you say that, Leo-kun?”

“Sena… He wants us to kill him.”

Ritsu looks back up, jerking his head in a startled motion. Even she couldn’t help her eyes widening fractionally.

“Didn’t you just say he wasn’t kidding?” Ritsu pipes up.

Leo smiles and laughs that one laugh that speaks of resignation. “He won’t make it easy, no matter his desires. He’ll make it look _real _because it is.”

“How do you know?” Arashi asks skeptically. She hates to doubt him, because she wants to believe him so dearly. Because then, if Leo speaks the truth with evidence, she’d know that Izumi still loves them as much as they love him.

“There is something about Sena that I’ve known for a long time.” Briefly, Leo closes his eyes, undoubtedly drowning his world in the black sea of darkness behind his eyelids; in his memories where there were plenty of days stained in blood. “No matter how better suited he was, no matter how many times I said I’d move to his orders, no matter how often I’d willingly given up the throne to him… Sena never wanted to be leader.

“He’d say he’s fine on his own, where no one is the leader or the follower… Where his decisions affect no one but himself, that’s where Sena is most comfortable. It has always been like that.” Leo smiles wistfully. “Even if everyone is drawn to him and wishes to follow him, just like a natural leader… Sena loves being relied on but is bad at making final decisions. He won’t show it, but it stresses him out. Especially if he feels like he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Like last year.” Arashi murmurs.

“Mm. Probably.” Leo tilts his head up, resting it on the back of his chair and staring at the blank ceiling. “That’s why… Saying he’s the true leader here and taking Suo~ as an underling is strange.”

“So, you think he said that deliberately?” Ritsu contemplates out loud. “To tell us?”

“I think so.” Leo shifts his weight around, rocking up and standing from his seat in a fluid motion. The smile he shows them is more dazzling than any stage light they have ever been under. “Sena loves us. Hasn’t he been fighting for us, all this time?”

Ritsu stands as well, though he presses his lips together in a thin line. “Aren’t you mad about the things he said?”

“Of course they hurt, Rittsu. Even now.” Leo spins on the balls of his feet, still grinning. “But they probably hurt Sena, too.” He puts a hand to the door, prompting Arashi to get up and begin to follow. “Come on, let’s go pay Sena back. It’s time already.”

“Ah~” She trills playfully. “I forgot how scary you can get~ Tsukasa-chan likes to just charge in. But, Leo-kun,”

She hurries to catch up to him, grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket. Leo stops in his tracks and turns towards her as the door swings open to reveal the empty hallway, cocking his head

“Hm? What is it? Do you want to hold hands before walking towards our possible deaths? Wahaha!” Leo easily moves his arm out of her light grasp and linking their fingers together snuggly. “It’s only natural to be afraid of death, after all~ Even for geniuses like me.”

Arashi squeezes his hand back at his attempt of consolation. “No, that’s not it. If we get killed by Izumi-chan, we can just go to him and be by his side. But the thing is… If we kill Izumi-chan, what do you think will happen?”

“What will happen?” Leo repeats slowly.

“That’s a good point.” Ritsu makes his way closer to them. “We don’t know what Secchan’s new company is like.”

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous to put him in that situation?” Arashi hurriedly adds. “We’ll be okay. Even if we lose, New Dimension will take care of us. But Izumi-chan…”

“We don’t know.” Leo shrugs. He pulls her along, towards their destination. “We don’t know anything. Whether Sena got caught up in something dangerous with business mongers in Florence or if he’s doing this for us.” Leo doesn’t stop moving, keeping the three of them going forward. “But I promised Sena a long time ago that I’d make his dreams come true. I’ll do it, even if his dream is for me to end his idol career here and now.”

“That makes it sound like this is his only way out.” Ritsu says. “Or maybe to even protect us from getting caught up in it.”

Leo finally stops, making Arashi accidentally run into his shoulder. Leo turns and lifts his free hand to stroke at Ritsu’s cheek. “So, let’s not be mad, okay? I want to see you smile, too.”

Arashi giggles behind her hand as she watches Ritsu nearly puff his cheeks in a pout.

“You’re always like this, Tsukippi…” The self-proclaimed vampire lightly curls his fingers around Leo’s wrist and turns his head to nuzzle against the skin of his palm. “Fine. I’ll just have Secchan pay me back ten-fold when this is all over.”

“Wahaha! Let’s make Sena be our butler!” Leo cheers. He releases the both of them and swivels back around, heading down the narrow corridor with purposeful strides.

She looks on at his strong back, the cape of his costume fluttering behind him.

“Nacchan, let’s go.” Ritsu jerks her out of her hypnotization. He lightly drags his fingers across hers as he walks past.

She follows the mesmerizing sight of their fearless leader walking towards the battlefield that may ultimately be his last; willing to do whatever it takes to fulfill the desires of those he holds dear to his heart. No matter what dreams they may be. No matter how much blood may stain his hands in the process, even with the blood of his beloveds.

Is Leo really okay with this?

The three of them head towards the sliding wall that leads straight onto center stage at the back. Arashi inhales deeply, gathering up all of the stress in her body and releasing it all in a single breath. She doesn’t know if she has the power to toss away her emotions and defeat Izumi here. Still, she wants to follow Leo onto whichever path he believes is best. And if that path may lead to heartbreak, she will do whatever it takes to stop the explosive shatter.

She doesn’t want to witness despair ever again.

Especially from the ones she loves.

The three of them turn their attention to the sounds of approaching footsteps.

A cold, blue gaze meets them. They don’t say a word, and neither does Izumi as he comes to stand next to their group, keeping them at arm’s length away. The comfortable atmosphere turns suffocating. Izumi turns away, opting to stare at the sliding wall in front of them.

“Where’s Suo~, Sena?” Leo wonders, keeping his voice light and airy.

“Hm~ Maybe I locked him away. He’s my prisoner, I’ll do what I want with him.” Izumi smirks. The model crosses his arms and leans his weight onto one foot. “What? You think I ate him up?”

Ritsu scoffs, giving Izumi a smirk of his own, “Well, wouldn’t be the first time you hid someone.”

Azure eyes narrow at them.

“Now, now.” Arashi soothes, though she almost breaks into a grin, herself.

Izumi harrumphs. “Maybe I’ll use the brat, maybe I won’t. Regardless, he’s mine now.”

“He has always been one of yours.” Leo comments. “Like you’re ours.”

Izumi looks away, uncrossing an arm to wave a dismissing hand in the air. “Whatever.”

“You’re pretty spiteful, you know?” Leo fires back. “But we get it, this is a form of love, too.”

“You’ve always been a little delusional.” Izumi sighs.

Arashi begins to worry that an argument is beginning to escalate right in front of her eyes. She wants to trust in the both of them, but it’s not very pleasant to watch them hurt each other, either. Hiding her hand behind her back, she clenches her fingers tightly together. Ritsu, at her side, briefly glances her way, however, the smile she gives him is enough for him to ask no further questions.

“What are you going to do for songs? You’ve already sang your whole mini album. You’re out of weapons.” Leo states next.

“If you _must _know, I’ll just be singing them in Japanese this time. The audience will eat it up as though it’s something brand new.” The model sniffs petulantly. “Still, you don’t really have time to be worrying about me, do you? Just take care of yourselves, you’re barely hanging on.”

Izumi already has something like that prepared, huh? Just what is this album of his and where does he plan to take it? Arashi can’t wrap her mind around such a strange strategy, especially for a debut album with only six songs.

“Don’t worry your pretty head, we won’t let you kill us. We’ll stab you with our sword first. Just like you wanted.” Leo’s voice is serious, his eyes never leaving Izumi’s as he speaks.

Izumi huffs a laugh. “Like to see you try.”

A light flashes above the sliding panel door. With it, it signals that it is about to open and to take caution.

It’s time to go on stage. To the place where one of them will meet their end.

“You know…” Leo trails off. Machinery begins to whizz in the air, nearly drowning out his gentle voice. “I’ve always dreamed to walk equal with you onto the stage one day, Sena. Side by side. Where neither one of us holds a position above the other.”

The door begins to slide open, spilling towards them the bright spotlight that leads them towards all of the love in the world. To their fans who are eagerly awaiting for them and anxiously holding their breaths for the conclusion to this nightmare.

They can’t just fight for themselves anymore. Not when so many endear and shower them with affections.

“Keep dreaming. You’ve always been good at that, Leo-kun.” Izumi replies.

The door is open enough for Izumi to slip through. His figure is clouded in shadows as the bright fluorescents cast a halo around his form. Leo follows right beside him, taking every step in-sync – dancing to the tempo of a symphony that only they can hear.

All relies on the unwavering backs that stare at her, all dream-like and ethereal. The backs of two leaders who never wanted to be, yet took up the roles as more and more weight was thrust onto their shoulders.

They’ll be okay. Arashi has to believe that. Will believe that.

They all have each other. She trusts them.

The anxious beating of her heart slows.


	20. Disaster Blue, Part Four

He hates to admit it, but Izumi was right. The audience responds positively despite singing the same song only in a different language. More enthusiastically than when the songs were sung in its original language, even. Especially so when the backup dancers come onto the stage, Tsukasa among them with an appearance and attitude altered beyond recognition. Even the three of them were surprised and almost took a double take in the middle of their song.

Still, the novelty of this new Tsukasa can only last for so long. Maybe the audience overlooks it as Izumi constantly drags their eyes back to him, but they can see their youngest stumble around and frantically look towards the other dancers as the stage goes on – even if the panic doesn’t clearly show on his face. If he were to guess, Tsukasa wasn’t given much time to practice the choreography to move with fluid confidence, let alone learn it in the first place.

This is their final battle. Rather than use their time trying to steal Tsukasa back, they have to focus on the bigger picture and defeat them at the head, like Izumi did them.

The wayward model drags Tsukasa over to him and drapes over the younger boy like he’s showing off; caressing his spoils of war for all to see. The intermission comes when they’re both half way through their sets; the melodies playing from the speakers coming to an end for now and all of their microphone pieces clicking on.

Izumi chuckles breathily, pressing his chest closer to Tsukasa’s back from behind as his arms move over Tsukasa’s shoulder. “Same old Knights as always. Aren’t you bored?”

He watches as Tsukasa turns his head away from Izumi’s, blush staining his cheeks disguised as a flush of exertion. “And is turning into someone who relishes in carnal pleasures supposed to be fun, Secchan?”

The smirk that spreads across Izumi’s lips nearly presses into Tsukasa’s neck as he ducks down. “Much more fun~…”

“Not very Knight-like of you, Sena.” Leo pipes up, watching the scene before them with a serious frown on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re so far gone that you can’t be saved?”

“Hah.” Izumi huffs in amusement. He moves away from Tsukasa and rakes a rough hand through his disorderly hair, ruffling it in different directions even more so, yet still somehow keeping it stylish. “Who said I needed any saving?”

“Maybe it was your cry for attention, Izumi-chan.” Arashi replies.

Ritsu tracks Izumi’s movements like a predator hunting prey. He narrows his eyes as Izumi walks to the front of the stage and unceremoniously hops off. He flicks his gaze to the screen behind them, the display changing from their teetering scores to stream the camera that trails behind Izumi as he walks directly into the aisle of the audience seats.

“You challenged me.” Izumi counters with a sarcastic shrug. He gets near one of the audience members, stopping in front of them and moving to touch their cheek – but only just hovering his hand near their flesh close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of each other’s skin. “Besides, people who are ‘good’ all the time are just liars. Don’t you think so, too, little bunny?”

The fan stutters, but doesn’t get the chance to speak any more before Izumi moves away to his next target. The model turns around, walking backwards as he faces them again with his arms spread wide. “You’re nothing but fakes, Knights. Aren’t you tired of acting all nice?” Izumi’s laugh echoes within the concert venue.

He twirls on the balls of his feet and goes to the opposite side of the aisle, leaning in close to a different fan and whispering, “And it’s pretty boring, isn’t it? The same old thing day in and day out.”

“You really have some nerve.” Ritsu growls, the rumbly sound tickling deep in his throat. “Come back here, then, and fight for real.”

Because if they let Izumi sway the crowd any more…

“If you’re going to abandon your territory, we’ll seize it and take Suo~ back.” Leo adds.

Izumi ignores them, walking even further away from the stage. Once more, he stops at third fan, leaning his body forward and resting his hand on the back of their chair. “Hey, you like Tsukasa like this better, right? You just want him to eat you up, huh?”

Ritsu turns as his peripherals catch Tsukasa’s startled movements. He can’t deny that it also surprises him – Izumi calling Tsukasa by his name.

“W-Wait, what do you mea- huh?” Though Tsukasa speaks, his voice doesn’t resound through the arena like the rest of theirs do.

Is his microphone not on?

Now that he thinks about it, Tsukasa hasn’t sung at all. And with the screen following along to Izumi’s movements within the audience, no one notices but them.

Arashi catches on and calls out, “Leave our princesses alone, Izumi-chan. If you don’t come back, we’ll call it a surrender on your end and take this victory.”

“How merciless~” Izumi replies mockingly. He turns his eyes back to the fan. “You’ll help me, won’t you?” He just barely brushes the tips of his fingers on their chin. “If I win, I’ll make all of your dark fantasies come true. I’ll make those goody-goody knights mine and reveal their true colors to you. Chivalry is dead.”

“You’ll only be splattering us in muck, Sena.” Leo retorts. “Just like you are covered in it right now.”

“Heh~” Izumi stands straight, beginning to saunter his way back towards them with an unsettling smile and chuckle. “Muck? No, I’ll be stripping you bare. Why don’t you show us that side again, _Ou-sama~_?”

“You’ve gone mad.” Leo sighs tragically. “You’ve been my partner for the longest. Since the beginning. For that, I will put you to rest for your own sake myself.”

As the two of them enrapture the audience entirely, Ritsu looks towards the other side of the stage where Tsukasa still stands. The other backup dancers have escaped towards the back during their – unintentionally – extended intermission, leaving their youngest all by himself as Izumi plays his role. Tsukasa fidgets anxiously, microphone still turned off and no one paying any attention. If Ritsu remembers correctly from the first Duel, one of the backup dancers has conveniently been absent during the second. It doesn’t seem like Tsukasa has gotten any more orders other than to be a stand in.

Ritsu grins. He gets it now. What idea is in Izumi’s head. Though what exactly Izumi’s plans are and the overall outcome still remain shrouded in mystery, he knows he has to somehow get Tsukasa to _say something._

If what Leo says is true – and he is inclined to believe so – then everything relies on Tsukasa. The life and death of every idol standing upon this stage is at the mercy of the sentiments Tsukasa holds deep within his heart. Izumi is banking everything on it. Trusting that part in Tsukasa more than anything. So, they will, too.

They’re similar, he and Izumi are. Even Leo. The three of them would not think twice about getting dirty if it meant their overall success would be assured. Arashi doesn’t like stepping foot into such territory, but isn’t all too opposed on the matter as long as no one truly got hurt. Tsukasa, on the other hand, unlike the rest of them, violently rejects such notions; his sense of justice and kinship stronger than anyone’s.

Izumi is hoping that side surfaces to save them.

The model finally makes it back to the stage, using a hand to jump back on. Ritsu strides as though he is getting into position for their next song. Passing directly behind Leo, his shoulder brushing against Leo’s costume, Ritsu curls his fingers over his microphone piece to block it and whispers, “The very last song… make ours flash red.”

Desperation often calls upon undiscovered power.

Leo only turns away, getting into position, himself. Arashi eyes them from close by for just a moment longer before she, too, moves. They understand. Ritsu knows that they do. Above all else, they’re the best at communicating without letting anyone in on their plans. It probably comes from the numerous times they’ve had to create beautiful choreography on the spot thanks to Leo composing in the spur of the moment.

Knights must die here, too.

The game will continue as long as the King lives. Even if he is the sole piece remaining.

Their Duel continues. There are only a couple songs left in their second half for both sides. The closer they get to the end, the more uneasy Tsukasa’s movements become. Ritsu gets just a bit closer, even if it disturbs their balance for a moment. Blending it with the music, he runs his fingers up his own neck, looking towards the side to catch Tsukasa’s gaze. When he does, Ritsu uses his index finger to lightly tap at his microphone’s wire piece.

He doesn’t have the time to see if Tsukasa understands any of the message, or even see it from his position, but he has done all that he can. There are only a few seconds left.

The scoreboard that displays behind them changes once more, Knights’ bar sinking lower and the number decreasing. The imbalance in formation has hurt their skills and technique score – the only variable that they can truly control upon the stage.

Arashi loses focus, eyes flicking to the screen and missing a beat. Leo sings a note too sharp, voice beginning to tremble. Even the fans begin to vote for Izumi’s side. The score bar dangerously dips lower. When the gap widens enough to warn them that it will become impossible to catch up, Knights’ bar begins to pulse in an eerie, crimson outline.

Goodbye. Izumi mouths the word towards them, a relaxed smile on his face. A smile that they usually see on rare occasions as they do nothing more than bask in each other’s company. Izumi steps up to center stage, nearly encroaching onto their side and takes a breath. Leo, who has the next line, does the same. They’re singing and dancing at the same time, both sides using a borrowed song they received prior to end off the entire Duel as a joint performance.

Though this next note is not the last, it is important; meant to be belted and held out.

“Izumi-san!”

Leo continues to sing his part, the music remaining steady.

Izumi chokes on his breath as he is tackled from behind, arms encircling his middle in a binding grip and pressing into his diaphragm. “Kasa-kun?”

“Stop. Please.” Tsukasa says into Izumi’s shoulder. The microphone picks up both his voice and the scrapes against fabric as Tsukasa presses his face into Izumi’s back, nearly making static echo across the arena from the speakers. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I know I’m supposed to play on your side, but I won’t stand idle and allow you to destroy our home. Our Knights.”

Ritsu looks towards the others, meeting their eyes. They all agree with a small nod. Leo steadies his voice and sings louder. He and Arashi back Leo up with their own voices, all the while keeping the choreography going in the backline, back in perfect sync with each other.

“Stop squeezing me,” Izumi huffs breathlessly. Their voices are nearly drowned out by the music. “I can’t sing like this.”

Tsukasa raises his head, a pained look in his eyes. “…Forgive me.”

The audience gets restless.

“Suo…” Leo’s voice is just as aggrieved, his whispered breath so soft that even the microphone attached to his head doesn’t pick up the decibel.

“I will betray you here.” Tsukasa says. “And I will send you to the guillotine.”

Just before Izumi can retort, a warning siren rings. The model whips his head to the scoreboard, his own score not only outlined in red, but also soaked in the color.

The song comes to an end. Still, the siren continues.

Ritsu keeps a tab on all of them on stage, making sure Tsukasa doesn’t stray too far from anyone and that Izumi stays in his spot. Tsukasa steps away from the embrace he captured Izumi with and looks around in confusion. Leo and Arashi, too, aren’t sure what to do or say to their increasingly panicking audience members.

Ritsu looks above them, narrowing his eyes and murmuring, “The lights?” Slowly but surely, they’re dimming. Even the large screen that displays their score is fading to black and turned off.

A whirr buzzes through the arena next, quickly followed by artificial fog that races across the floor like a dust cloud running across the desert.

“Izumi-san?” Tsukasa calls out in surprise.

Without any of them noticing, Izumi has fallen to his knees onto the ground, arms limp at his side and head tilted forward. His hair covers his eyes, the dimming lights shadowing his figure even further.

“Sena, what is- Sena!” Leo jumps forward. He reaches out and grabs Izumi’s upper arm, but it is to no avail and Leo needs to let go. The stage platform at center stage lowers to the basement, taking Izumi with it.

Ritsu jerks his gaze away from the scene as the arena fully turns pitch black, drowning them in darkness.

The screen behind them glitches, flashing a bright light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to an end??? Or the beginning of something even more terrible~? ;p


	21. Disaster Blue, Part Five

The screen flashing within the pitch-black space hurts his eyes, making him squint and close one. But even if it’s painful, he shifts his body to face it fully, giving it all of his attention. Sporadic lines of light and color skip across the large monitor, disappearing as quickly as they appear. He turns his attention away only to check that the others are still safe and sound, their forms briefly getting illuminated with the flashing. Only Izumi missing from them.

Text starts to fade into the screen, dragging his gaze back.

_Alone_

The text misaligns itself every so often, sparking highlights of strange colors to appear. It changes with a blur. The next words have the whole screen to themselves. The glitching effect ends, leaving a blank, black canvas. The lines fade in and out, allowing each part of the sentence to go individually.

_I discovered a silent knight…_

_…within the silence of night._

_Alone_

The shocking sound of swords clashing together rings through the concert arena. It makes him jump. The audience behind him are also startled by the sudden sound, though it is only once that the noise booms so sharply that it pierces their ears. Absently, he wonders if they have been transported to some kind of fantasy land. But no matter how he wishes to explore such a world, he knows he is in reality. His cruel reality that he has known since birth.

So, what kind of movie have they been cast into?

The next few words that appear on screen come out like text being typed, the speaker of each piece of dialogue aligned to their specific sides – one on the left and one on the right.

_“You, alone, cannot defeat me. Surely, you know. And yet you stand before my army?”_

_“Maybe so. But I will decimate your numbers before you reach them.”_

_“Even at the cost of your life?”_

_“…”_

The screen fades to black. Fading in with the text enlarged and centered right in the middle is the last piece of dialogue.

_“Yes.”_

The screen changes from the pitch-black background to a picture – no, a video – of Izumi laying on white marbled ground, white and blue roses scattered around him. He is posing; a dramatic, beautiful pose of death with his eyes closed and a cheek pressed to the ground as the camera eyes him from above. The white outfit of a knight that he dons blends in seamlessly with the elegant flora mourning his demise.

Faded text appear both at the top of the screen and at the bottom, taking turns with faded words telling their story.

_Lone knight at midnight, who fought so valiantly._

_In your defeat, may you replace the masses you stole from me._

The camera pans in, zooming in on Izumi’s face ever so slowly. Black marks begin to seep onto Izumi’s skin like colored dye spreading in water. They become more defined by the second, the camera getting ever closer. The same black marks as the makeup they have seen him wear all this time.

_Oh, my Disaster Blue, awaken._

Izumi’s eyes slide open, looking blearily off into the distance.

_Bring them to me._

Abruptly, Izumi flicks his _too _blue eyes directly towards the camera, the rest of his body remaining unmoving. The camera retreats quickly, back higher into the air. In a flourish, all of the white is replaced with black. The white marble flooring, the white outfit, the white roses – all tainted in the darkness of corruption.

_Chivalry is dead._

No one is allowed the chance to marvel at the screen before it changes again. Once more, it turns as black as obsidian, drowning the entire concert arena in shadows.

Five of Knights’ emblem flashes onto the screen in an orderly line. Three are normally colored, one is faded to gray, and the last is engulfed in black flames. Even so, the black flames begin to dim, petering out to leave an emblem charred nearly as dark as the shadows that still overtake the stage they stand upon.

Soon, the emblems, too, fade away.

_My greatest pawn, overcome._

_I, conquered._

_You may have taken my powers for you own…_

_…But more darkness always lurks in wait. Do be careful._

_Protect those who you wish to protect with all of your strength._

_Or I will come to you, once more._

All of the text fades away. Like a sudden shift in genre, excitable words roar onto the screen.

_COMING SOON_

It zips away to exit stage right.

_Cataclysm_

_x_

The story doesn’t continue for a long, dramatic moment. Finally, the final word of their tale fades in as slowly as a monster rises from the depths of the ocean.

_Cataclysm_

_x_

_Knights_

A collaboration? They haven’t been told anything. He supposes the most he can do now is wait patiently. Though he worries. What of Izumi? Cataclysm is…

The text disappears in an instant. Slanted panels slide out from the right side, four of them are shaded in with only the faintest of the outlines of a person, whereas one is half of Izumi’s picture, face decorated in heavy, elegant makeup and gems.

The lights turn back on, illuminating the stage as though the concert is continuing. He turns around to face the audience, carefully looking towards his left and right. Arashi, Ritsu, Tsukasa, are all safely there with him. The others are unsure what to do, fidgeting in their spots as the eyes of the audience rake against their forms. He takes a breath.

If they expect them to suddenly take up the roles within this story as the knights who defeated the darkness, then he just has to continue acting the part, right?

“What do you think you’re doing?”

A familiar voice resounds from the speakers before Leo can open his mouth. The audience begins to shuffle around as they look for the culprit. His anxiously beating heart slows; he feels the grin start to form on his face. From the back of the audience seating, the spotlight finds Izumi – the model casually walking down the aisle. The gems have been taken away from his face and his elaborate makeup cleaned until only the bare minimum remains, much like how Tsukasa has his currently.

A shadow of what could be.

Izumi is still dressed in a costume that does not match Leo’s own, however, some of the jewelry pieces have also been put away. The darkness no longer consumes him entirely, though there are still wounds left to be healed from the ordeal.

They have taken this darkness and subdued it under their control.

Izumi speaks again, “We can’t just keep our princesses waiting. They have been patiently giving us their support and strength all this time. Let’s give them our song and dance to show them our gratitude.”

“You’re right. Our princesses have gone through a lot because of us.” Leo replies. He steps towards the edge of the stage, offering a hand to Izumi as the model gets close enough to the stage. Pale, thin fingers take his own. “Welcome back, Sena.”

It has been a week since the concert came to a close with the five of them singing and dancing together as a whole group. It has also been an entire week since Izumi last contacted them. After their final song, the model left the stage with them but disappeared on his own. No matter how hard they looked, Izumi and his staff disappeared like ghosts returning to the other world – leaving only the venue staff.

Now, the four of them stand within the office of New Dimension’s Head; imposing desk set in between Knights and them. The four of them stand about tensely even as their agency’s superior casually does this and that on their desk, paying them no mind.

“Pardon for speaking out of turn,” Tsukasa breaks the silence. “Why have we been called here?”

The wind outside picks up, slamming against the large panes of the window.

“Ah, there he is.” New Dimension’s Head says happily. “Just wait a moment longer.”

Leo turns to look out the window. He can hear the muffled sounds of a helicopter landing on the helipad at the top of the tall Ensemble Square building. Could ‘he’ be Izumi? Has he been called back to them? It has been an entire week and nothing has been made any clearer. The aftermath of the concert sent a tsunami sized wave of work to be done directly towards them; all of the people who could tell them anything had their hands full with more important details.

Both New Dimension and the fashion brand that birthed Cataclysm have sent out their statements and the final piece of their tale had its happily ever after. Like an old legend or a fairy tale, the highlights of the concert was put into fanciful words. Alongside it, the video clip that played towards the end of the concert was also released to the public. The fans that they lost have come back. Fans that only got caught up in the excitement come to stand by their side. Their most loyal of princesses smiling proudly at them as they get ready to start the next chapter of Knights’ story gives them more courage than the sharpest of swords in their hands.

Finally, a soft knock resounds from the door.

“Come in,” New Dimension’s Head says, leaning back in their chair and crossing their legs one over the other. The door slides open slowly. “Izumi Sena.”

Blue eyes sweep over the group tentatively. The model closes the door behind him and bows his head. “I have returned, as requested.”

“Firstly, you performed well. As expected of our Knights.” They praise with a pleased smirk playing on their lips. “You have my gratitude for enduring my favor all by yourself.”

“I can’t really refuse an order from you.” Izumi says back, though there is no bite in his words. He keeps his eyes on their superior, not daring to meet Leo’s no matter how long Leo stares.

“A favor.” They chuckle good-naturedly. “Welcome back to Knights. The rest of you, don’t be too angry, will you? I had our Izumi under strict silence. After all, to fool the enemy, you must first fool your allies.”

“Is that so?” Tsukasa trails off. “And who were our enemies?”

“Yourselves.” They say bluntly. “New Dimension curates multi-talented idols. I cannot have you remain stagnant.”

“Were we stagnant?” Ritsu asks when Tsukasa flinches back just a tiny bit.

“You create the same music with the same feeling. Elegance is beautiful and novel amongst us now, but it will not remain like this forever. I wish for you to broaden your horizons. And it has already paid off. Seeing Izumi take on a wildly different role has caught the eyes of a shaved ice company. A bubbly, summertime kind of campaign featuring Knights, isn’t that exciting?”

Leo looks to his right as Arashi perks up at the thought. He smiles gently. It would suit her well.

They continue on, “Other than that, there were real ‘enemies’ that have been thoroughly crushed, however. Two birds with one stone. With all of the fuss we made, that Italian band that tried to squeeze into our markets and make a Japanese debut fiddled out like a wet candle and couldn’t gain any traction. I imagine they have crawled home with their tails between their legs. You have my thanks, Knights.”

Tsukasa nods. “So, there was something like that, as well. Will they be alright?”

“That’s not something our Knights need to be concerned about.” They shrug. “My, we have gone on a tangent straight from the start. My apologies. Shall we start from the beginning?” They lean forward and rests their elbows on the desk, linking their fingers together and placing their chin on top.

The five of them wait with bated breath as the one person they cannot argue against pauses to study all of their expressions. Leo would usually make a fuss, but he knows his place in this precarious situation. Business is business. This imposing person in front of them who acts playful and jovial, is anything but. Just how many times has Izumi had to handle such a person by himself?

Only when New Dimension’s Head is satisfied with their inspection of Knights do they begin to talk once more. “We were approached with an interesting concept from an Italian fashion brand. ‘Knights is pretty, but can they handle this concept?’ They asked. They had their eyes set on our Izumi first after watching him work within their industry and discovered the unit through him. I told them that we are multitalented – multidimensional – idols here.

“I suppose it still depended on whether you agreed to the task, but I gave them an affirmative.” They chuckle. “As you know, the fashion industry is a difficult place to survive in in Italy. They wanted something so unique that it would catch the eyes of even those who were not paying any attention. Korea has done similar kinds of advertisements, having an idol group create a music video while sporting the products. But they wanted to take it a leap further. Use the fact that Izumi is currently away from the main group to their advantage.”

“So that script was created.” Leo finishes.

“Exactly.”

“And what made you so sure that we would follow it? We went into this blind.” Ritsu says accusingly, an eyebrow raised in irritation.

“Like I said, to fool the enemy, you must first fool your allies. In this case, the entire world needed to be fooled. I placed quite a heavy gamble on a single knight, but I trust my idols.”

Leo nearly backs away from the smile they give them. Though the words are warm, the smirk is nearly threatening. They care, truly; he knows that after the thorough research the five of them did before selecting an agency, but this is a leader that can become as bloodthirsty as Knights once was.

How frightening.

He won’t let Knights fall, no matter what happens to their future.

“How kind of you.” Izumi says a bit dryly under his breath.

“Don’t be like that.” They laugh. “You gained some valuable experience and performed splendidly. I praise you. Anyways, let’s move on, shall we? The plan from the beginning was to include the entirety of Knights. Izumi is only our opening act, our prelude, our doorway into a brand-new genre. The story of a valiant knight sacrificing his life only to be corrupted has unfolded. The knight’s comrades come face to face with their greatest enemy and need to put aside their love and tragically bring an end to their old friend’s suffering. They subdue the darkness and take its power under their command. And since this is the world of idols, we must have a happy ending.

“Now, it is time to use that newfound power, Knights. I will be sending you to Florence for a while to complete this project.” They gather up the documents laying on their desk. “Let’s see… We will film all of the music videos and record the songs while you’re there. And the next song that will be released is… Ah, here it is. They would like to go in order, so the three question mark one standing for ‘Red’ will go next. Ritsu, that belongs to you. Calamity Red is your song and new name. In addition to your solos and the photoshoot showing off the fashion collection, each time a new member releases their individual sets, the group song _Cataclysm _will have one more person added.”

“Sounds like a long project.” Arashi pipes up. “We just released an album…”

“Though the release dates are spread out rather widely, the filming and photoshoots will take no more than two or two-and-a-half weeks. Your album promotions will continue as scheduled. The fashion promotions will only help you. You can handle that much, right Knights?”

“…If you insist for us to.” Tsukasa replies slowly. His eyes narrow in thought.

“In order, it is: Fatal Pink, that is yours, Arashi. Then it is Sinister Green, Leo’s. And last but not least, Maleficent Purple, which is Tsukasa’s to end it all off. The audience already got a sneak peek for that one, but your makeup will be much more intense this time around.” They look up from their papers. “Any questions?”

“No.” The five of them chorus together unintentionally.

“The fans are positively abuzz. Looks like you have secured your fanbase in Italy, all the while driving away the competition at home. I’m proud of you, Knights. You will be leaving soon, so prepare for your departure and stay overseas.” They smile gently. “Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to anyone who knows which of my other fics this Italian band is from~


	22. Cataclysm, Epilogue

The moment the five of them step out of the office and the door closes with a solid click, his arms are seized. Without a word, they drag him down the corridor where prying eyes and ears cannot spy. His breath hitches at the strong pulls on his limbs, his feet racing to catch up. Their warm fingers on his skin both sear their mark and send pleasurable tingles down his nerves.

Finally. He’s back.

They end up in one of the back hallways, usually devoid of any staff or idols. They still don’t release his arms, even going so far as to grab some fistfuls of his shirt as they stop and turn towards him. His relief is brief, he still has to face their rightful ire. His eyes flicker back and forth between his lovers, schooling his facial features even as his heart picks up speed.

“You’re not escaping us this time, Izumi-chan.”

Izumi releases a slow breath, closing his eyes. “I don’t know where you expect me to go. I don’t have anywhere else.”

He opens his eyes when he hears Leo huff a laugh.

“Welcome home, Sena.”

“I hope you remember that you lost, Secchan~” Ritsu grins devilishly, a longer-than-normal fang peeking out just slightly.

“You are our prisoner this time.” Tsukasa adds, a frown marring his cute face. “But first, don’t you have something you should say to us? I understand getting anything out of you is like pulling teeth out of a tiger’s mouth, and your situation called for the utmost confidentiality at the command of our superiors, however, I still believe your words were unca-”

“I’m sorry.” Izumi interrupts in a steady voice. Tsukasa snaps his mouth shut. Gently, he pulls out of their grasps and puts his feet together. Bending at the hips, he lowers his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Th-That… Well…” Tsukasa clears his throat. “That was certainly easy…”

“Just what kind of person do you think I am?” Izumi sniffs, standing back up and looking towards the side. “I know…”

“I can’t say I’m not happy that you did this, though.” Leo says. He draws their eyes to his person, to his face that is relaxed and is at peace. An expression that is simply content in the purest of senses.

Izumi narrows his eyes. “That’s an annoying thing to say. I just apologized, you know?”

“You did it for us. So, even if we’re a little mad, we should also thank you.” Arashi titters light heartedly.

“More than that,” Leo hums, his eyes closing in his happiness with his smile. “Sena, you were finally selfish.”

“…What?”

Leo bounces forward, wrapping his hands around Izumi’s waist and spinning them into a dance that tangles their feet together and nearly making them crash to the ground. Leo’s warmth is all encompassing, melting away the frost that had built over his heart the longer he forcibly stayed away from them. Izumi’s world tilts dangerously, ankles complaining as they grind sharply with Leo’s and their shoes scuffing together. Leo lets go just as abruptly and takes a hop back, hiding his hands behind his back innocently. Izumi’s back is now towards the others while Leo blocks his only exit out of the hallway.

“You used us~” The composer sings, a wide grin on his face showing his perfect teeth and pointed canines. “It’ll help Knights, sure, but it would help you wa~y more in the fashion industry. We, Knights, got a strange offer for some summer ice already, but I bet you got even more.”

Izumi presses his lips together. He can’t deny the accusation. He can’t deny any of it even with lies. But he doesn’t want to lie to them anymore, anyways.

“Wahaha!” Leo continues on. “You’ve come a long way, Sena. Be proud. I am of you.”

Izumi takes a pregnant pause, carefully weighing his next words with care. “…Aren’t you supposed to be making me feel awful or something?”

“Of course! We’re working you to the bone as our servant!” Leo cheers.

Suddenly, Izumi feels a chaste kiss pressed into his cheek and the scent of flower petals floating in crystal clear water fill his nose. Arashi’s hair tangles with his only briefly as she passes by to stand by Leo’s side and grins.

“I hope you’re ready to cater to our every desire, Secchan~” Ritsu snickers. “The others are soft, but I’m not forgiving you so easily~”

“Figured. You’ve been on edge the longest.”

“If you knew that, that makes me madder.” Ritsu replies through his teeth as he smiles so painfully brightly it is like lights dance around his features. “I’m not going easy on you, Secchan. I hope you’re prepared~”

He chooses to ignore the words for now, knowing there is no use in arguing. “You’ve been awfully quiet, Kasa-kun. You mad at me the most, I assume?”

Turning to look at their youngest’s face, Izumi carefully looks over every crinkle in his brow and the way his lips pale as teeth bite into the skin. Izumi wonders if he should appeal to Tsukasa’s righteous side, the one that holds _knights _in such high regard. In a society where hierarchy means everything, order is kept by obeying. Disrupting such a system calls for reprimand assigned by the highest in the seat of command.

“No.” Tsukasa replies, still looking dissatisfied and despondent. “I’m just… I’m sorry you had to carry the burden all by yourself. I couldn’t do anything for you, even when I was at your side.” His smile is strained. “I’m really still so inexperienced. I was right next to you and understood nothing. I-”

Izumi interrupts the boy’s speech once more, reaching forward and taking Tsukasa’s hand in his own. Locking their gazes together – so much so that he can see his face reflected back in those purple irises – he draws Tsukasa’s hand closer as he leans forward at the waist. His lips graze the back of Tsukasa’s fingers, feathering across the skin in a ticklish manner.

“Wasn’t it me who was treasonous?” Izumi asks, his breath slipping over the boney appendages before him. “So, _Ou-sama, _what will my punishment be? You won the Duel, fair and square.”

And that is how he finds himself now, running around the Ensemble Square building, collecting things here and there and making foods in the kitchen that he would never choose to eat if it were solely his decision. Out of ear shot of anyone nearby, Izumi exhales a long breath. He won’t complain nor argue back. He deserves this, he hurt them, after all. And maybe Leo was right, he wanted to do this in the first place.

Still, the only reason he could actually go through with it is because he trusted them and cherished them enough to know they’ll still be here with him today, at the end of it all.

With a serving cart filled with all of their requests, Izumi carefully rolls it out where all eyes can see. He ignores the questioning looks from friends and work colleagues alike as he makes his way out to the terrace; to the place where the rest of Knights awaits. His precious cargo rattles with each rotation of the wheels, clacking against the metal surface of the cart even louder as it goes over bumps and dips in the ground. When he makes it outside, the sun shines brightly down on him; wind blowing the scent of grass to swirl around the area.

“Here. All of your overly sweet desserts.” Izumi greets while crinkling his nose. A parfait for Tsukasa. A slice of cake for Ritsu and Leo. Cookies for Arashi. He then lays out the miscellaneous things they wanted, like Leo’s pens and composition paper and a bottle of nail polish for Arashi. “Make sure to at least eat something healthy for dinner, will you?”

“I’ve been thinking, Secchan,” Ritsu begins to speak, leaning back in his chair casually and slouching down. A smirk plays on his lips knowingly. “You’ve been enjoying yourself, haven’t you?”

Izumi tilts his head, the breeze ruffling his bangs against his forehead. He goes about pouring the tea he also prepared into the proper cups as he asks for clarification, “Enjoying myself?”

“You’re such a late bloomer~” The self-proclaimed vampire sings teasingly. “It’s okay, we love you all the same~ Even if you are a chunni’~ It’s kind of cute, actually.”

“Hah??” He spits out incredulously, nearly spilling the hot liquid precariously in his hands.

“You had a lot of fun roleplaying when we challenged those ALKALOID guys publicly.” Ritsu snickers. “I bet playing out your dark fantasies was even better~ You were so into it.”

“You…” Izumi grits his teeth. “Isn’t that _your _thing?”

“Fufu. Is that a complaint I’m hearing from your pretty lips~? Why don’t you curse me with a magic spell this time~?”

He snaps his mouth shut with an audible click. The others snicker under their breaths, not daring to make eye contact with him as he sets down their drinks in fear that their carefully controlled laughter may burst free. Ritsu isn’t so shy, however; smiling so widely it makes Izumi’s fingers twitch. Like a mantra, he repeats in his mind that this is a punishment and he can’t snap back. No. Matter. What.

“Secchan~”

“What is it, now?” Izumi can’t stop the flustered edge that sharpens his words from coming through in his voice.

“Feed me~” Ritsu croons next, opening his mouth towards him.

“You’re really…” Izumi finds himself trailing off incredulously. Pushing the serving cart aside and out of the way, he grabs at the small fork and utterly stabs at the slice of chocolate cake. His face heats up when he flicks his eyes towards his target, the mid-afternoon sun suddenly scorching too hotly despite the clouds drifting in the sky.

He feels the burning gazes of the others staring at him intently.

“Waiting~”

Izumi lets out a harsh sigh, bringing the bite of cake up to Ritsu’s mouth. “Here, then.”

“Do it nicer.”

“Take it or leave it.”

“You’re complaini- mm.”

Carefully but quickly, Izumi slips the fork between Ritsu’s soft lips, the moist cake lightly scraping against hard teeth.

“Your face is as red as Suo’s hair!” Leo chortles. “Do me next!”

“It has been a long time since I’ve last seen Izumi-san looking so rattled.” Tsukasa says in amusement. “Would it be terribly impolite to take a picture?”

“You’re a jokester now, are you?” Izumi sends a threatening glance Tsukasa’s way, all the while keeping a smile on his lips.

The red head only looks at him with an overly dramatic frown in return.

Arashi’s giggle cuts into the match, “Izumi-chan~ You said you would paint my nails. I don’t normally do black, but it’s lucky I had it. That’s what we need for Cataclysm, right?”

“Sena’s black nails are still as perfect as before. I would have chipped it by now.” Leo comments as he melts onto the top of the table, draping his upper body onto the metal surface and resting on his chin.

“It’s still my turn for solo promotions of the collection, I have to keep them taken care of.” Izumi huffs. He grabs the nail polish bottle and shakes it, hearing the metal ball inside swirl against the glass interior.

The composer grumbles incomprehensible noises. “I was complimenting you, but I think I just got lectured. I was saying they look good on you.”

“You made Tsukippi pout.” Ritsu says. “Bad Secchan. Feed me.”

“My hands are full.” Izumi inhales between his teeth. He lowers himself, resting a knee on the ground for balance, and takes Arashi’s fingers gently in his. With his free hand, he carefully collects an ample amount of nail polish on the wand, scraping away the excess on the edge of the bottle opening, and sweeping the brush across well-manicured nails.

“Now, now, Izumi-chan~ We missed you.” Arashi soothes gently. “Being pampered by someone you miss makes it extra sweet, you know? And knight’s honor~ You knew you were going into our Duel with the intent of losing. Take this purposeful defeat with grace.”

“You’re all so annoying.” Izumi relents before gently blowing on the wet nails cradled atop his fingers.

“I ban you from saying that again today.” Tsukasa suddenly pipes up. “King’s orders.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll take my punishment seriously.” He dips the wand back into the polish bottle. “Lean down here for a second, Kasa-kun. You’ve got some cream on your lips.”

Tsukasa presses the back of his hand to his mouth, pulling it away and looking at his clean skin in confusion. “Hm? No, I don’t?”

“Just come here.” Izumi gives the younger boy a smile, still kneeling on the ground. Tsukasa leans forward, his face ending up near Arashi’s side as he stays seated next to her.

Tsukasa yelps like a startled kitten jumping high into the air at the sight of a cucumber as Izumi pinches his cheek. The red head jerks back, dislodging Izumi’s squeezing fingers from his skin. Tsukasa looks at him with eyes as wide as the full moon.

A genuine smile slips onto Izumi’s face. It’s good to be back. Really good. “You really do have cream on you.” Izumi reaches a little further now that Tsukasa has moved away, putting a little weight on Arashi’s knee as he passes the pad of his thumb across the corner of Tsukasa’s mouth. Leaning back and settling his weight back onto his own feet, Izumi licks the bit of the dessert off of his skin.

Guess it’s not so bad. It’s pretty good, actually. Still, he should only have sweets once in a while. He doesn’t think he can stomach much more than that – he doesn’t understand how _they _can stomach much more than that.

“I feel betrayed.”

“Heh~ You do these kinds of things now, Sena?”

“Chunni’.”

He wants to tell them to shut their mouths, but holds the _sentiment _deep inside. “What color are you, Naru-kun? Pink? They’ll stamp the special Cataclysm insignia on one of your nails and probably put some more accent on the others.”

“Like yours? I’m excited~” Arashi smiles widely at him, making his heart stutter.

But he won’t tell her that.

“You’re not as good at that as I thought you would be.” Ritsu off-handedly comments.

“Hah? They look fine.” Izumi stands up to stretch his legs – feeling a tired aching in his joints from the kneeling position – and looks towards the self-proclaimed vampire.

Ritsu reaches over, around the desserts and tea and loosely capped bottle of nail polish, to grasp Arashi’s smooth hand in his own. He plays with her fingers until they’re proudly displaying underneath the shining sunlight. “See? You got some on the side a bit.”

Izumi sniffs, crossing his arms. “There’s barely anything there. Like you can do better.”

Irritatingly, Ritsu only hums in amusement before silently grabbing the nail polish wand and coating Arashi’s nails on the hand Izumi has yet to work on. The black nail polish goes on thickly with one swipe, smoothly getting worked until just the very edges of the nail and leaving an even layer all across. No brush lines or thin, translucent spots where polish has been dragged away.

Stupid piano fingers.

Izumi grabs Ritsu’s fork, spearing the chocolate cake and holding it close enough to Ritsu’s lips that the metal touches his skin. “Just eat your cake.”

The grin Ritsu gives him is infuriating, the smile clearly playing on his expression even as he opens his mouth. Izumi clenches both his jaw and his free hand, wanting to shake his boyfriend by the shoulders but restraining himself in guise of being cooperative in this punishment.

“You’re only playing on that side of the table~~” Leo whines. “Come play on this side!”

Settling Ritsu’s fork back on the plate and securely twisting the nail polish bottle closed, Izumi crosses the few paces in between one side of the group to the other. “What do you want, Leo-kun?”

He loses his breath as Leo grabs him around the waist and drags him down, directly into Leo’s lap.

“Feed me while I compose. I feel the inspiration coming!”

Izumi is tired of being exasperated, despite how hot his cheeks feel once again. Obediently, he spears at Leo’s cake this time and holds it up – being extra careful not to spill it on himself as he crosses over with the easily staining food item. With Leo’s arms around him and fiddling as he composes, Leo extends his neck forward and takes the bite eagerly, pleased grin on his lips.

“You should eat, too.”

He looks up, his eyes meeting Tsukasa’s urging, purple orbs. The red head holds out a spoonful of parfait, bobbing it in miniscule motions as though to make it more enticing.

“I’m not eating that.” Izumi replies dryly.

“I want you to try it, just once.” Tsukasa says without missing a beat. “And I would be lying if I said I never wanted to see you consume this. This is the perfect opportunity.” His eyes suddenly fill with fiery determination.

To Tsukasa’s credit, the spoonful is only cream and a bright red strawberry slice. There is none of the cake clumps or crushed cookie in the mixture given to him on the spoon. In all honesty, when making the dessert, the recipe didn’t call for any fruit; Izumi just snuck it in there. Maybe he should’ve made a yogurt, granola, and fruit parfait and endured the bland look Tsukasa would have, undoubtedly, given him instead.

“One bite won’t hurt you, Izumi-chan~ You have a pretty healthy body to begin with.” Arashi teases. “It’s like how one cheat day won’t matter as long as you stick to the diet the rest of the time.”

His happiness will slip away if he keeps sighing. “What? You’re going to feed it to me then, Kasa-kun? Sure you are.”

It’s his last line of defense. Tsukasa would never.

And now, it is Tsukasa’s turn for his face to go as red as his hair. Even so, Izumi raises a disbelieving eyebrow. Their strong willed youngest – with quivering lips – stands slightly from his chair and balances himself on the table as he leans over, extending the spoon.

He’s kidding… right?

“If this what must be done to see the results I desire, then I will.” Tsukasa’s face is getting more flushed by the second.

“My, my~” Arashi giggles, being careful of her nails as she hides her laughter behind her hand.

Ritsu, on the other hand, doesn’t hide his amusement. “Suu-chan’s gotten bold.”

Everyone is really…

Izumi reaches his hand out, feeling Leo loosen his grip slightly to allow him movement. His fingers card through bright red hair warmed by the jolly burning star shining above them. Slowly, he pats Tsukasa’s head, all the while eating the spoonful of processed sugar once he is close enough to Tsukasa’s grip on the utensil.

When he settles back into Leo’s lap, the three others laugh heartily and cheer while Tsukasa plops back into his seat, even more embarrassed. Still, however, Tsukasa looks pleased, moving his free hand to lay on top of his own head as though to preserve the warmth of Izumi’s touch for as long as possible.

They’re all annoying. But he wouldn’t want to belong anywhere else.

He loves them from the bottom of his heart, after all. Enough to be able to risk everything and still find safety within their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this arc~ I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading~ Please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment!


End file.
